Mis Prometidas
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki siempre fue un chico triste y solitario, el amaba a una chica, pero ella amaba a su enemigo, un enemigo que era amado por muchas mujeres, pero... ¿Que pasaria? si todas esas mujeres empezaran amarlo a el... ¿Volveria a ser el mismo?.TERMINADO
1. ¿El Chico solitario?

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 1: ¿El Chico solitario?**

_Un joven de ojos marrones, y mirada triste, caminaba bajo su enorme paraguas rojo, protegiéndose de la lluvia, su pelo lucia medianamente largo, un mecho cubría parte de su rostro, cual se podía vislumbrar una pañoleta amarilla con figuras negras, el chico caminaba sin rumbo, desorientado y perdido, y muy hambriento…_

_Su estomago rugió fuertemente…_

"Han pasado 2 meses, y por fin he vuelto a Nerima, y no imaginas las ganas, que tengo de volver a verte, Akane… Esta vez, si que te confesare mis mas profundos sentimientos, y Ranma no podrá evitarlo."

_Pero en ese instante, el estomago de Ryoga rugió mas fuerte…_

"Vaya, parece serio, tengo mucha hambre, y es lógico, hace mas de 24 horas que no como nada… Creo que hasta me comería un plato de Akane."

"(Aunque siendo sincero conmigo mismo, me lo comería, estuviera empachado, ella es tan hermosa y tan buena.)"

_El chico continúo caminando durante un largo rato, hasta que llego a cierto local familiar…_

"Anda, el Uuchan, de Ukyo… Que bien, podré comer un Okonomiyaki."

_El chico entro apresudaro al local, sin percatarse de que una persona salía del lugar… hasta que…_

"PLOF."

_Ambas figuran chocaron de frente, Ryoga por suerte, pudo mantener el equilibrio, aun cubriéndose con su paraguas, pero por su parte la persona que estaba frente a el, no y cayo al suelo inconsciente, Ryoga se percato de que era una chica, y muy guapa, entonces fue cuando vio a Ukyo en el suelo inconsciente…_

"Oh, mierda, Ukyo, Ukyo ¿Estas bien?."

_Ryoga intento reanimarla, pero sus intentos, eran en vano, la chica no reaccionaba, así que Ryoga aunque estaba asustado, intento recuperar la calma, y la cogio en brazos, y la metió dentro del local, aun cubriéndose con su paraguas, para evitar su transformación en cerdito negro, o también denominado como P-Chan…_

_Ryoga llevo a Ukyo, hacia una silla cercana, y allí la deposito, apoyada en la mesa, esta seguía inconsciente, cerró el local… Y se acerco nuevamente a Ukyo, para ver si despertaba, Ryoga se fijo mas detenidamente en la chica de largos cabellos castaños, pudo obsérvala detenidamente, parecía dormida, Ryoga se sonrojo, ella era guapa, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza, apartando bruscamente sus pensamientos… Y opto por intentar llevarla a su habitación, allí dormiría bien, después llamaría al Doctor Tofu… Con mucho esfuerzo mental, Ryoga llevo a Ukyo a su dormitorio, o al menos al único dormitorio del local…_

_Ryoga arropo a Ukyo, en la cama, y se fijo que en la frente de la chica, había un pequeño chichón, Ryoga se asusto un poco, y comenzó a derramar una pequeña lágrima…_

"Yo, yo, yo no quería hacerte daño, ni te vi salir, y con lo perdido que estoy, perdóname por favor, necesito que te pongas bien, Ukyo."

_Y salio corriendo a buscar un teléfono…_

_30 minutos después…_

_El doctor Tofu, llego al Ucchan, allí el observaba a Ukyo, tras un rato, el hombre sonrió, Ryoga al ver la sonrisa del hombre, se tranquilizo…_

"_No te preocupes, Ryoga… Ella esta bien, tiene un pequeño hinchazón, producido por el golpe, pero con un poco de hielo, se le bajara en cuestión de días, ahora es bueno que descanse, quizás cuando despierte, este algo aturdida… "_

"¿Ryoga?."

"Dígame doctor Tofu."

"Te importaría, quedarte esta noche, aquí en el Ucchan, con ella, hasta que ella despierte."

"Claro, que me quedare, doctor… Ukyo es una amiga, no puedo abandonarla, y mas siendo responsable de esto."

"No te preocupes, Ryoga, tu eres un buen chico, solo fue un accidente, ella no se enfadara."

"Gracias doctor, puedo pedirle un favor."

"Dime, adelante, dispara."

"Se que usted es un conocido cercano de los Tendo, no les diga nada de esto, por favor, y menos a Akane y Ranma."

_El doctor sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa…_

"De acuerdo, no diré nada, tampoco tenia pensado decirles nada… Pero Ryoga, recuerda, por si acaso, ten mi numero personal, por si ocurre cualquier cosa."

"Gracias, doctor."

"Por cierto, Ryoga, te noto hambriento."

_Tras unos instantes, Tofu, volvió con algo de comida, y se la dio a Ryoga… Ryoga se lo comió agradecido, el Okonomiyaki…_

"No me lo agradezcas a mi, agradéceselo a ella, cuando despierte."

_Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, y tras eso, el doctor Tofu se retiro del Ucchan, Ryoga se aseguro que Ukyo, dormía… Y Ryoga le acaricio el rostro de la chica…_

"Descansa… Ukyo."

_Las horas pasaron tranquilas… A la mañana siguiente…_

_Los primeros rayos del sol, entraban ligeramente por la ventana, estos alumbraron la habitación, y un ligero ruido, puso en alerta a Ryoga, que se encontraba sentado frente a la cama, allí la joven Ukyo, empezaba a despertar, Ryoga la cogio la mano… La chica se sentía algo aturdida, cuando lentamente abrió los ojos, vio a un chico en frente suya, sonriéndole…_

_Ella pensó…_

"(Ranma)."

_Y ya cuando, sintió que su cuerpo le funcionaba, la chica lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras grito el nombre de su amado, levantándose de golpe, y sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar, ya que en ese instante, sintió como le besaba los labios… Ukyo le estaba besando, Ryoga abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante tal acto, y cuando la chica le empezó a acariciarle la nuca, noto algo extraño…_

"(Un momento, ¿y la coleta, ¿y esta cinta?)"

_Entonces la chica se separo bruscamente, y ya finalmente vio a Ryoga Hibiki, con una cara totalmente roja de vergüenza, y con la boca abierta, de la impresión…_

"DIOS, RYOGA TE HE CONFUNDIDO CON RANMA."

_Ryoga se levanto, y de repente empezó a llorar, este salio corriendo… Ukyo empezó a gritar su nombre…_

"RYOGA POR FAVOR, ESPERA, ESPERA."

_Pero el chico perdido, ya se había ido del Ucchan… La chica se sintió desvanecer, y comenzó a llorar…_

"¿Qué he hecho, HE BESADO A RYOGA, he traicionado el amor de Ranma… Pero, fue tan bello."

_La chica se hundió en la cama, cubriéndose con la almohada, mientras seguía llorando…_

_Mientras por las calles de Nerima…_

_Un joven corría llorando, sin mirar hacia atrás, este se sentía triste…_

"Ukyo, Ukyo me beso… Yo, yo he traicionado el amor hacia Akane…"

"LA HE TRAICIONADO."

_Grito desesperadamente, y en un arrebato de furia, golpeo un poste de electricidad, sin percatarse de que en ese instante… Alguien paso con una bicicleta…_

"PUM."

_La bicicleta salio volando, y su conductor, salio disparado contra el suelo… Entonces, Ryoga se percato de que había golpeado a alguien…_

"DIOS, LO HE VUELTO HACER."

_Grito, Ryoga se dispuso ayudar a la persona que había noqueado, sin querer, y entonces se estremeció, cuando vio a cierta amazona chica, de pelo azul…_

"¡¡¡SHAMPOO!"

Ryoga intento reanimarla, desesperadamente, con pequeñas sacudidas, pero no reaccionaba, Ryoga opto, por llevarla al Cat Café, deseo por todos los dioses que estuviera cerca…

Tras unos minutos, Ryoga llego cargando a una Shampoo inconsciente, Mousse y Cologne lo vieron entrar, Mousse a ver a Ryoga sujetando a Shampoo, se abalanzó sobre el…

"¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI SHAMPOO?"

_Ryoga por instinto, lo mando volar…_

"HA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE, YO LA GOLPEE SIN QUERER, NO LA VI VENIR."

_Grito el chico perdido, desesperadamente… Cologne sonrió ligeramente…_

"_Vaya. Vaya, así que has derrotado a mi pequeña nievecita… Futuro yerno."_

"_¿QUEEEE?."_

"_¿Qué me ha llamado?"_

"_Futuro yerno, has derrotado a Shampoo, ahora ella tendrá que casarse contigo."_

"_¿Queeee, esta bromeando, Ranma fue quien la derroto, es el, quien esta comprometido con su nieta, no yo."_

"_Si, pero ahora tu la has derrotado, y ahora ella tiene un doble compromiso."_

"_Por si no lo sabias, las amazonas, pueden tener mas de un esposo."_

"_NI LO PIENSE… YO NO HE DERROTADO A SHAMPOO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE."_

_En ese instante un leve gemido de la chica, hizo temblar de pánico a Ryoga, cuando ella despertó, se quedo mirando a Ryoga… Y entonces, la chica lo abrazo…_

"_Te quiero."_

_Dijo tiernamente, Ryoga se quedo muy palido, y sudando frió… Cuando de repente la chica lo beso en los labios, Ryoga se desvaneció, pero como pudo se separo…_

"_Shampoo, ¿Qué haces, tu, tu amas a Ranma."_

"_Ryoga, tu derrotarme, tu ser hombre fuerte, yo, yo, tu gustarme, por ser tan fuerte."_

"_¿¿¿¿QUEEE?"_

_Grito Ryoga, en ese momento Mousse llego de nuevo al Nekohatten, cuando vio la escena, empezó a llorar…_

"_¿¿¿Por qué YO? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?"_

_Shampoo seguía abrazando cariñosamente a Ryoga, cuando Ryoga intentándose soltar, pidió ayuda a Mousse… Entonces la chica se separo bruscamente de el…_

_Ryoga la miro por un momento, vio que ella comenzaba a llorar…_

"¿Shampoo?."

"Ryoga, yo, yo, yo no… no puedo, yo amo a Ranma."

_Ryoga suspiro… Mousse suspiro también, entonces Cologne se acerco a Shampoo y muy seriamente le dijo a la amazona…_

"Shampoo, tu haber sido derrotada por este hombre, la ley de nuestra tribu te obliga a casarte con el, como ya fuiste derrotada por Ranma, también te obliga a casarte con el, así que tu deber, es casarte con los dos."

"¿Qué?.. ¿YO NO SABIA ESO?."

_Grito un exasperado Mousse… Ryoga ya harto de esa situación…_

"Lo siento, vieja, pero yo no me caso, con su nieta, yo amo a Akane, y eso no lo cambiara nadie."

_Ryoga se dispuso a caminar, cuando de repente sintió que Shampoo lo abrazaba…_

"¿No te gusto?."

_Dijo ella en un tono muy inocente, mientras le acaricio suavemente la espalda, con sus senos… Ryoga se puso rojo como un tomate, y un pequeño chorro de sangre, salio de su nariz, pero por suerte no se desmayo…_

_Mousse iba a intervenir, pero la anciana lo convirtió en pato…_

"Lo, lo siento, Shampoo, tu eres una chica muy guapa, pero, pero yo, yo no puedo…"

_Y sin que Shampoo, pudiera abrazarlo mas tiempo, se soltó y salio corriendo… La chica iba a salir corriendo, tras el, pero la anciana la detuvo con el bastón…_

"Espera, nieta mía, esto es un tema delicado, debemos discutirlo, delicadamente."

_Mientras por las calles de Nerima, Ryoga huía despavorido, y aterrorizado… _

"DIOS, ¿Esto es real?... ¿O Solo es una maldita pesadilla, Primero Ukyo, luego Shampoo… Solo faltaría…"

_Cuando de repente, Ryoga no pudo percibir, que alguien venia de frente, y choco contra algo o alguien…_

"PLAF"

_Ryoga se echo hacia atrás, por el choque, cuando vio a otra persona inconsciente, la cual reconoció enseguida… Este tembló aun mucho más, al darse cuenta quien era…_

"¡¡¡¡¡KODACHI!"

_Ryoga iba a salir corriendo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la chica no estaba del todo inconciente, y Ryoga se apresuro a ayudarla… Perseo para si mismo…_

"(Quizás pueda explicarle)."

_Cuando la chica se levanto aturdida, vio al chico frente suya, Kodachi se percato de que era el amigo de Ranma, Ryoga Hibiki, ella se sonrojo… Y en ese instante lo abrazo…_

"Oh, que fuerte, eres, creo que me he enamorado de tu fuerza, te amo Ryoga."

_Dijo la chica, este se aparto bruscamente, e intento huir… Pero la chica lo siguió…_

"DEJADME EN PAZ… DE UNA MALDITA VEZ."

_Grito Ryoga…_

"ESPERAME MI AMOR."

_Gritaba Kodachi…_

_Tras varios minutos de persecución, Ryoga la perdió de vista, dejándola muy atrás… Entonces empezó a caminar, más calmado, pero muy asustado aun…_

"E, esto es imposible, no puede ser."

_Entonces el se dio cuenta, de que se encontraba en el Dojo Tendo_…

"AKANE… Por fin, llegue."

_Entonces Ryoga, sintió un escalofrió, y vio que Kodachi lo había encontrado, y echo a correr, saltando la pared, colándose en jardín, por la parte trasera, Ryoga pensó…_

"Me esconderé dentro."

_Y salto por una ventana, cuando este se metió… Un grito, le asusto aun mas, y el chico se giro rápidamente… Y entonces se dio cuenta, de la situación en la que estaba… Ryoga se había colado en la casa de los Tendo, por la parte trasera del jardín, y sin pensarlo, entro en la primera ventana que vio, y sin darse cuenta, se metió en el baño, y sin darse cuenta, de que este estaba ocupado, y sin darse cuenta de que cierta chica de cortos cabellos azules, estaba frente a el, completamente desnuda, asustada…_

"Ak, Akane."

_El chico de la impresión, se desmayo, sangrando por la nariz…_

"¿Ryoga?." RYOGGAAA."

_Grito la chica… Poco después, Ranma, y el padre de la chica, y un panda, seguidos por dos hermanas entraron en la habitación… y se quedaron impactados ante la situación de Akane desnuda cubierta por una toalla, y Ryoga tirado en la bañera inconsciente, con un chorro de sangre… Akane a ver a Ranma, lo mando volar…_

"_MALDITO PERVERTIDO."_

_Soun y Genma salieron corriendo…_

_Minutos después… Quizás unas horas mas tarde…_

_El chico perdido despertaba, mareado, entonces vio, a dos jóvenes frente suya, una era la calida y apacible Kasumi, la otra era la criatura mas hermosa, que Ryoga jamás había contemplado, Akane Tendo… Ryoga al verla se puso rojo de vergüenza, el noto que ella tenia la cabeza agachada, y que también estaba roja como el…_

"Ak, Ak, Akane, yo, yo, yo no quería entrar, per, pero tenia un serio problema."

"Buenas, cerdo pervertido."

_Saludo Ranma a Ryoga con un puñetazo… Ryoga enfadado a ver a su rival frente a el, a menos de un metro, cogio de la camisa a Ranma…_

"MALDITO ESTUPIDO, TIENES QUE AYUDARME… TENGO UN PROBLEMA MUY GORDO."

_Ranma empezó a reírse, Akane le mando callar, de otro puñetazo a Ranma…_

"TUS PROMETIDAS, ME PERSIGUEN."

"¿Qué?."

_Dijo Ranma, dejando de sonreír… Akane miro sorprendida al chico perdido…_

"Primero, Ukyo me beso, luego fue Shampoo, y luego Kodachi empezó a perseguirme como una maldita loca."

"Dios, fue horrible, tuve que esconderme aquí, necesitaba huir de las calles."

"¿Y por eso acabaste en el baño?"

_Pregunto Akane tinidamente… Ryoga se sonrojo aun más…_

"Claro, Akane, yo no sabia que era el baño, y que menos te estabas bañando, lo siento mucho, yo no quería."

_Akane sonrió…_

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada."

"Ryoga, ¿Estas bien, jajaja, eso es imposible… ¿Por qué iban a perseguirte mis prometidas a ti?."

"Os lo explicare… Todo comenzó anoche, estaba muy hambriento, y quería comer algo, y vi a lo lejos el Ucchan, y sin darme cuenta, me deje llevar por el hambre, y no vi que me choque con una mujer, esta quedo inconsciente… Era Ukyo, la metí dentro y la deja descansar, vino el Doctor Tofu, y me dijo que estaba bien, pero espere a que despertara, el problema vino después… Cuando ella despertó, me confundió contigo, y me empezó a abrazar, y a besar… Yo Salí huyendo del Ucchan…"

"¿Qué?."

_Dijo Akane… Mientras su aura roja empezaba aparecer, Ranma y Ryoga tragaron saliva…_

"_Pero luego la cosa empeoro bastante, por que yo al salir huyendo, empecé a correr, sin mirar lo que tenia frente, y sin darme cuenta, noquee a Shampoo… Cuando la lleve al Cat Café, allí la vieja, dijo que me tenia que casar con su nieta, yo por supuesto me negué, dije que su prometido era Ranma, pero al levantarse Shampoo… me abrazo y me beso, yo intente huir, al parecer es que las amazonas, si pierden con varios hombres, se pueden casar a la vez con ellos, y tener tantos esposos, como hombres las derroten… lo cual incrementa el problema… Por que ahora ella quiere casarse con los dos."_

"_¿¿QUEEEE?... ¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE?"_

_Empezó a farfullar una Akane muy furiosa, Ranma trago saliva, intentándose esconder detrás de Ryoga… Ryoga empezó a temblar, jamás había visto a Akane en ese estado…_

"_Pero aun no termina todo, huyendo de Shampoo, choque accidentalmente con la loca de Kodachi, y esta entonces, empezó a perseguirme, diciendo que me quería, pero yo no podía mas y huí asustado… me tuve que esconder aquí."_

_Ryoga empezó a llorar, Ranma le miro divertido…_

"Bien, Ryoga me has levantado a dos de mis prometidas enhorabuena, gracias por el favor."

_Akane lo miro furiosa, y recordó que ella era una de sus prometidas, aunque no fuera ninguna de esas tres, y se sintió un poco enfadada… Finalmente Akane lo mando volar, muy lejos, con su súper mazo…_

"MALDITO ESTUPIDO, ASI ES COMO TRATAS A TUS PROMETIDAS."

_Akane a ver a Ryoga llorando, se tranquilizo, y le abrazo por la espalda, poniéndole las manos en los hombros… Sonriéndole…_

"Tranquilo, Ryoga… Esas locas no te molestaran, hablare con ellas."

_Ryoga emocionado, empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, y abrazo a Akane…_

"Oh, Akane tu siempre tan buena conmigo, pero no puedo exponerte ante tal peligro."

"Tranquilo, Ryoga… Ellas no representan problema alguno para mi."

"Gracias Akane, pero déjame que te proteja."

"Esta bien, Ryoga… Primero iremos a hablar con Ukyo, que ella es la más sensata de las tres… No permitiré que jueguen con los sentimientos de mi amigo, Ryoga tu eres libre de amar a quien quieras, y tu solo, tu deberás elegir con quien te quieres casar."

_Ryoga se emociono aun más, y siguió llorando…_

"Gracias Akane, tus bonitas palabras, son muy importante para mi."

_Mientras en el Ucchan…_

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía centrarse en nada, solo tenia la mente, en ese maldito beso, que le dio al chico perdido, cuando una voz conocida la asusto…

_Frente suya estaba su amado Ranma… Ella al verla, salio corriendo, pero Ranma la detuvo, sujetándola del hombro…_

"¿Ucchan?.. ¿Qué ocurre?."

_Ukyo miro muy avergonzada a Ranma, parecía un tomate a punto de estallar, pero con una ligera sonrisa le pregunto al chico…_

"Oye, Ranchan, ¿has visto últimamente a Ryoga?."

_Ranma sonrió… y le afirmo con la cabeza, mientras respondía…_

"Si, hace un rato, y quería hablarte de cierto tema…"

_Ukyo le dio un pinchazo en el corazón, y definitivamente golpeo a Ranma con su espátula, y salio corriendo del Ucchan… Ranma en el suelo, no entendía…_

"¿Y yo que hice ahora?."

_Dijo el chico, mientras se tocaba la cabeza…_

_Minutos mas tarde, Akane y Ryoga, iban a salir, ya estaban listos, para aclarar las cosas… Cuando de repente, un enorme estruendo en el jardín, cuando Akane y Ryoga, salieron, lo que vieron les sorprendió aun más…_

_Frente suya, estaban las tres chicas frente a ellos, gritando… Ryoga se escondió detrás de Akane… Akane se acerco…_

"Ryoga, yo, yo yo no quería besarte, fue un accidente."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"Ryoga, mi amor, ven, y dame tu amor."

_Dijo Kodachi…_

"Ryoga, tu desde hoy ser mi segundo Airen."

_Dijo Shampoo…_

_Pero como las tres hablaban a la vez, no se las entendía… Akane las mando callar, y se puso frente a ellas, protegiendo a Ryoga…_

"_Veamos a ver, ¿Cuál es vuestro problema ahora, y de en una en una, por favor."_

_Primero empezó Ukyo…_

"Ryoga, por favor, tienes que escucharme, yo no, no quería besarte, fue un accidente."

_Decía Ukyo casi llorando… Shampoo sonrió…_

"Ryoga, tu tener que casarte conmigo, ahora Ranma y tu ser mis dos airen."

_Mousse llego en ese instante, llorando…_

"Pero, Shampoo… ¿Por qué ELLOS?... YO TE QUIERO."

"Estupida chinita, la que casarse con ambos, seré yo, Kodachi Kuno."

"¿Qué, debéis estar bromeando… Casaros con los dos a la vez, sois unas desvergonzadas."

_Grito Ukyo indignada…_

"Ah, así que tu en el fondo, ir también a por chico perdido."

"NOOOO, YO AMO A RANMA:"

"Por encima de mi cadáver."

_Le dijo Shampoo… Y las tres mujeres empezaron a pelearse, mientras se proferían todo tipo de insultos… Akane muy indignada, y cansada por esta absurda situación… Akane miro a Ryoga, este lucia triste, y por un segundo cerro los ojos…_

"(Perdóname Ranma)."

"BASTA BASTA… NINGUNA DE LAS TRES SE CASARA CON RYOGA."

_Las tres mujeres, dejaron de pelearse… y se quedaron viendo a Akane, sorprendidas… Finalmente, dijo Akane…_

"Yo seré, la que me case con Ryoga."

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Revelando sus mas profundos sentimientos

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 2: Revelando sus mas profundos sentimientos y secretos**

"Yo seré, la que me case con Ryoga."

_Dijo finalmente Akane…_

"¿¿¿QUEEEE?"

_Gritaron todas las tres mujeres que estaban peleándose, y un sorprendido Ranma que acaba de llegar, al Dojo Tendo…_

"_Akane, ¿Es que no bastarte con Ranma, que ahora tu también ir a por Ryoga."_

_Dijo Shampoo muy enfadada, mirando a Akane… Ryoga no podía gesticular palabra, ni reaccionar, había quedado en estado de shock, ante la revelación de Akane…_

_Ukyo sonrió a Akane…_

"Eso significa, ¿Qué me dejas a Ranma?."

_Dijo la chica casi emocionada… Ranma sintió un fuere pinchazo en el corazón… Akane finalmente suspiro, y agachando la cabeza, le respondió…_

"Si, Ukyo, Ranma es todo tuyo."

_Ranma no daba crédito a lo que oía, Ukyo empezó a dar saltitos de alegría… Ryoga no creía lo que oía… _

"NOOOO."

_Gritaron Shampoo, y Kodachi…_

"Si quieres a Ryoga, tendrás que derrotarme."

_Dijo la amazona…_

"Akane, espera."

_Intento intervenir Ranma… Akane lo miro extrañada…_

"¿Por qué no?."

"YO SOY TU PROMETIDO."

_Grito el chico…_

"Oh, y… ¿Desde cuando somos prometidos?."

_Dijo Akane divertidamente…_

"Desde que nos conocimos."

"Pero eso fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, ambos lo sabíamos, tu no me amas a mi, y yo no te amo a ti… ¿O es que acaso me amas?"

"(Vamos, Ranma… Dilo)."

_Pensó Akane en su interior…_

"_Yo, y, yo… Akane…"_

_Ranma agacho la cabeza…_

_Akane por un segundo, se entristeció, pero después, miro a Ryoga… Y sonrió, al menos fingió una sonrisa, lo más sincera que pudo…_

"Bueno, Ryoga… "¿Quieres ser mi novio?."

Ryoga miro a Akane, en su expresión se dio cuenta, de algo… El sabia que esa sonrisa no era sincera…

"¡¡¡ BAKUSAI TENKETSU !"

_Grito el chico, mientras realizo su ataque contra el suelo, el suelo se desquebrajo en mil pedazos, cegando a todos… Ryoga sin perder de vista, sujeto a Akane… Y salio corriendo, arrastrándola…_

_Tras unos segundos, cuando el humo y las piedras dejaron de salir disparadas… Todos miraban atónitos, Ryoga y Akane… habían desaparecido…_

"MALDITO SEAS, RYOGA."

_Maldijo Ranma… Shampoo y Kodachi salieron del dojo, en busca del chico perdido, y su rival… Ukyo miraba confundida la situación… Mousse, salio tras Shampoo…_

_Kasumi y Nabiki no daban crédito, Kasumi solo sonrió… Nabiki empezó a recriminarle la culpa a Ranma, y de que tenia que pagarla a ella, por que no le contara nada al señor Tendo…_

_Minutos mas tarde…_

_Ryoga y Akane, se encontraban en un parque, escondidos en unos matorrales…_

"Akane, yo, yo quería hablar contigo."

"Dime, Ryoga."

_Dijo la chica con la misma sonrisa de antes… Ryoga se sintió muy triste, por que el sabia que esa sonrisa, era fingida, pero ahora aclararía las cosas con Akane…_

"Akane, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?."

"Ah."

"Necesito saberlo, Akane… Para mi es muy importante."

"Ryoga, yo, yo quería ayudarte… No encontré otra forma de hacerlo."

"Akane, tu, tu no me amas, realmente."

_Akane agacho la cabeza, algo colorada…_

"Akane, por favor, eres mi amiga, yo no puedo meterte en este problema… Tu amas a otra persona, no puedes engañarme, creo que te conozco demasiado bien."

_Akane comenzo a derramar una lagrima, sabia que lo que decía, Ryoga era totalmente cierto, el chico la conocía demasiado bien, quizás casi mejor que ella misma…_

"Ryoga, yo, yo amo a Ranma."

_Ryoga al escuchar eso, se sintió su corazón, romperse en miles de pedazos… Y el empezó a llorar… Akane lo noto, aunque Ryoga intento disimularlo…_

"Ryoga, ¿Qué te ocurre, ¿Por qué lloras?."

"No, no estoy llorando, Akane, ¿Por qué lo dices?."

_Akane lo miro preocupada…_

"Por favor, Ryoga, no me mientas, estabas llorando."

"Akane, lo siento, todo es culpa mía, no debí molestarte."

"Lo mejor, es que te lleve a casa."

_Akane agacho la cabeza, triste, pero asintió con su cabeza… Ryoga y ella empezaron a caminar despacio, Ryoga no comento palabra alguna, el solo miraba triste al suelo, algo abatido, Akane lo miraba preocupada de reojo… Pero no dijo nada…_

_Poco después, ambos llegaron al Dojo Tendo… Akane invito a pasar a Ryoga, pero este se despidió de ella, y salio corriendo…_

"_Adiós, Akane."_

_Akane se quedo mirando a Ryoga, como corría, y se perdía a lo lejos, entonces se percato de que Ukyo estaba en la puerta…_

"Ukyo, ¿Qué haces aquí?."

"Akane, ¿y Ryoga?."

"Se ha ido, ¿Y Ranma?."

"Se fue tras de vosotros, después de que todos se fueran."

"Yo quería hablar contigo."

"Ukyo, sígueme… Tengo que averiguar ciertas cosas, aquí hay algo que no me encaja."

_Akane empezo a correr, seguida de cerca por Ukyo… _

_Mas tarde…_

_Ryoga acababa de llegar a un parque abandonado, allí se sentó en un banco, y siguió llorando… mirando al suelo, entonces una sombra se puso frente a el…_

"Por fin, te encuentro."

_El chico perdido, no levanto su rostro, ni respondió… Ranma furioso, lo cogio de la camisa… En ese instante, Akane y Ukyo llegaron al parque, y escondidas cerca, se pusieron a escuchar la conversación…_

"Maldito cerdo, ¿Cómo te has atrevido?."

"Ranma, ya nada me importa, ahora puedes golpearme, matarme, haz lo que te plazca."

"¿Dónde esta Akane?."

"Ella esta en el Dojo Tendo, allí la deje."

"Ryoga... ¿Qué te pasa?."

_Ryoga siguió llorando… Ranma lo miro confundido…_

"Hoy a sido el peor día de mi vida."

"¿Por qué dices eso?... Akane dijo que te quería."

"No, Akane no me quiere, quiere a otro."

_Akane y Ukyo miraban sorprendidas la conversación, sobretodo la primera…_

"(¿Qué quiere decir eso, ¿Por qué Ryoga se iba a poner tan triste?... Acaso será…)"

_Pensó Akane, para sus adentros…_

"Ryoga, ella misma lo dijo, dijo que te quería..."

"Solo lo dijo, por ayudarme, con el tema de tus prometidas."

"Akane ama a otro hombre."

"Ranma, yo amo a Akane, mas que nada en este mundo."

_Akane quedo en shock, al oír esas palabras…_

"(No, no… no me lo puedo creer, ¿Ryoga me ama, y jamás me he dado cuenta.)"

"(Akane… Que boba eres, si se veía a legua."

_Pensó Ukyo…_

"Ranma, yo me voy a ir, muy lejos."

"Por favor, cuida a Akane por mi, y cuida también a Ukyo, ella te ama a ti, ella solo me beso, por que estaba aturdida, y creía que yo, eras tu… No la hagas daño, yo se que tu amas a Akane, y Ukyo, creo que ella también lo sabe, que no la amas, así que no la hagas sufrir, y dile de mi parte, que por lo del beso, que no se preocupe, que no pasa nada… Solo fue un accidente."

"¿Ryoga?... Pobrecillo"

_Pensó para si misma, Ukyo algo triste y culpable..._

"¿Ryoga?."

"Ranma, esta será la ultima vez, que nos veamos en mucho tiempo."

_Ryoga se levanto… mientras se disponía a marcharse, sumido en su tristeza…_

"RYOGA, ACASO ¿TE HAS VUELTO UN COBARDE?."

_Le grito Ranma… Akane y Ukyo, seguían escuchando la conversación, bastantes sorprendidas e intentando aun, asimilar lo que Ryoga acababa de decir, hace unos momentos…_

_Ryoga se detuvo en seco, sin mirar a Ranma…_

"VAS A HUIR DE TUS PROBLEMAS, ¿NO VAS AFRONTARLOS?."

_Le grito aun Ranma, mas alterado…_

"Ranma, ya es demasiado tarde, todo ha sido dicho, o hecho… Yo ya se la verdad, tu la sabes, solo Akane es la única que no lo sabe, y no quiero que sufra, y menos por un desgraciado como yo."

"Ranma… Aprovecha esta oportunidad, y haz feliz a Akane, si tanto la amas, DISELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ."

"Adios, Ranma."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras seguía caminando… Cuando de repente se detuvo, ya que frente a el, habían dos personas con el rostro muy serio… Ryoga al verlas, las reconoció enseguida, Ranma también las reconoció… Ambos tragaron saliva…_

"Akane… Ukyo."

"Ryoga, yo…"

Intentaba decir Akane…

"Akane, ¿Nos habéis escuchado?."

_Pregunto Ranma… algo confundido y sorprendido…_

"Absolutamente todo."

_Respondió la chica de los Okonomiyakis…_

"Ryoga, ¿es cierto eso?."

_Le pregunto Akane dudosa… y Ryoga simplemente no contesto, solo agacho la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos, afirmo asintiendo con su cabeza ligeramente…_

"Entonces es cierto."

_Dijo Akane, algo triste…_

"Yo, yo no se que decir..."

"Akane, déjalo… No quería que lo supieras, pero te has enterado, lo mejor es que me vaya."

_Dijo el chico en un tono triste y melancólico, mientras continuo su camino… Pero Akane le detuvo sujetándolo por el hombro…_

"Espera, por favor."

"No, Ryoga, no puedo… He sido demasiado estupido, para no darme cuenta, de cómo te sentías, respecto conmigo."

"…"

"Siempre he creído, que tu eras un gran amigo, y lo eres, pero no creí, que jamás te interesase ser algo mas que eso."

"(Ahora… Lo comprendo, comprendo muchas cosas… Por que siempre, me tratataba tan bien, por que siempre se peleaba con Ranma, por que siempre me traía tantos regalos… Y por que siempre me defendía, ante los insultos de Ranma, o los abrazos de Kuno y del viejo… DIOS he debido hacerle muchísimo daño.)"

_Pensó Akane, derramando una ligera lagrima…_

"Akane, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado por mi triste vida, pero no puedo estar contigo, nuestros destinos, siguen caminos distintos."

Dijo Ryoga, mirándola a los ojos… Akane lo abrazo delicadamente, Ranma sintió desvanecerse por dentro, pero Ukyo lo detuvo con el hombro… La chica estuvo llorando, durante unos minutos, en el pecho de Ryoga, este la acaricio el pelo suavemente, cuando Ryoga noto que la chica, empezaba a calmarse, este se separo de ella…

"Adiós, Akane."

Ryoga comenzó a caminar, pero entonces… Akane miro a Ranma, que estaba cabizbajo, al lado de Ukyo, y ella negó con la cabeza, un segundo… y empezó a correr detrás del chico perdido…

"RYOGA… ESPERA, POR FAVOR."

_Ryoga se volvió a detener… El no deseaba hacerlo, pero la voz, de suplica de Akane, le superaba, para que su cerebro no obedeciera… Pero el chico no pudo girarse, no tenía valor para mirarla, ni siquiera para voltearse…_

"Ryoga, tu me quieres, tu siempre me has cuidado, me has tratado como una reina… Ryoga, yo quiero estar contigo, además, yo no puedo amar, mas a una persona, que no me quiere… Por favor, Ryoga, déjame darte una oportunidad, yo aprenderé a quererte, y amarte… Y Quizás algún día, tu y yo, podamos casarnos, pero por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola."

_Ryoga sintió como su corazón, se aceleraba a mil por hora… Akane, le estaba dando una oportunidad…Realmente, ella iba a cumplir su sueño mas apreciado… El chico no supo que decir, simplemente se volteo, pero entonces, Ryoga recordó algo… Que le hizo desvanecerse por completo…_

"Akane, yo, yo no puedo aceptarlo."

_Ranma y Ukyo miraron a Ryoga sorprendidos…_

"(No, no, no estará pensando en decir, lo que creo que va a decir…)"

"Ryoga… No serás capaz."

_Finalmente susurro Ranma, que solamente Ukyo escucho, y esta lo miro curiosa al chico… Y le pregunto…_

"Ranma, ¿Qué ocurre con Ryoga?."

"Akane, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por lo que no puedo aceptar tu petición."

_Ryoga tomo las manos de Akane, y esta se quedo sorprendida mirándole, impaciente, a lo que le iba a decir…_

"Akane, yo he sido un cobarde, te oculte mis sentimientos a ti, pero además te oculte otra cosa, aun mas grave…"

"¿Ryoga?... ¿Qué quieres decir, no entiendo."

"RYOGA… NO LO DIGAS."

_Grito Ranma… Akane miro por un segundo a Ranma confundida… Cuando Ryoga finalmente lo dijo…_

"Akane, yo soy P-chan."

_Ranma se echo hacia atrás, algo asustado… Ukyo abrió la boca sorprendida, ante la revelación del chico perdido, y Akane… empezó a tartamudear, en estado de shock…_

"¿¿¿Q,Qu,Quee,QUEEEE?

_Ryoga busco a los alrededores, y vio una fuente, se acerco a ella, y entonces, se arrojo agua… Produciéndose el cambio… Akane a ver a P-chan, quedo mas impactada aun…_

_Akane no sabia que decir, quedo pálida de la impresión… Ukyo y Ranma se acercaron…_

"Ryoga era P-chan… ES INCREIBLE"

_Dijo Ukyo aturdida… y Ranma asintió con la cabeza…_

"Ranma, ¿tu lo sabias?... Y aun así, permitiste que durmiera con Akane."

_Akane finalmente empezó a reaccionar…_

"_Realmente, yo lo sabia, pero yo no podía deciros nada… Akane perdóname, yo no pude decírtelo, hice una promesa con Ryoga, y debía cumplirla, yo esperaba que los descubrieras por tu cuenta… Realmente el culpable de que el se transforme, soy yo, yo le arroje sin querer, a las fuentes de Jusenkyo, a la del cerdo ahogado."_

"¿Ranma?."

_Finalmente Ranma saco una tetera, y se la arrojo encima del cerdito… Convirtiéndose nuevamente en el chico perdido… Ryoga se quedo mirando al suelo, Akane lo miro a el…_

"Lo, lo siento Akane, yo, yo no podía decírtelo."

"PLAF"

_Akane le soltó una bofetada impresionante a Ryoga… Ranma y Ukyo quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de Akane… Ryoga no dijo nada…_

"_Ryoga, me has estado engañando mucho tiempo… Yo creía en ti, creí que eras mi amigo."_

"… _Akane, lo siento."_

"_No quiero volver a verte, Ryoga… Te odio."_

_Ryoga sintió como toda su pequeña esperanza… Se desvaneció de nuevo, pero esta vez, sintió como su corazón se rompía, de tal forma… Que sintió morirse…_

_Akane empezó a llorar, y se fue corriendo… Ranma miro a Ryoga… Y después se fue detrás de Akane corriendo…_

_Ryoga y Ukyo se quedaron solos… Ryoga ahí sentado en el suelo, completamente abatido, quizás totalmente destruido… Ukyo mirando triste y sorprendida a Ryoga…_

_El chico no reaccionaba… Ukyo empezó a llamarlo…_

"Ryoga."

_Pero el chico no reaccionaba, nada, no se movía…_

"Ryoga, por favor… Se como te sientes, te sientes abatido, te sientes destrozado…"

_La chica le coloco las manos en sus hombros, abrazándole…_

"Pero, has hecho algo hermoso, has sido valiente, y noble… Has tenido la oportunidad de quedarte con Akane, pero has preferido ser sincero con ella, eso es la muestra mas pura que podías haberle hecho de amor…"

"¿Y De que ha servido?... Solo para pederla."

"NOO, Ryoga, lo que has hecho, es lo mas bonito que podías haber hecho por ella, si un chico hiciera lo mismo por mi, me sentiría la mar de feliz…·

"¿Ukyo?."

"No fue nada noble, acostarme con ella, como P-Chan, violar su intimidad privada."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras se levantaba, mirando a Ukyo cara a cara…_

"Tu la amabas, por amor, una persona haría todo lo que fuese necesario, por estar a cada segundo, con su amado o amada…"

"YO MISMA LO HUBIERA HECHO CON RANMA… Si hubiese caído en Jusenkyo."

"Ukyo, ya nada importa… Yo he perdido mi ultima oportunidad de ser feliz, y la he perdido para siempre, lo mejor será que desaparezca para siempre de vuestras vidas, y que todos me olvidéis… Solo he sabido crear y traer sufrimiento y problemas."

"RYOGA ESO NO ES CIERTO, TU PARA MI ERES UN GRAN AMIGO."

"Tu me ayudaste, cuando ayer me quede inconsciente, estuviste toda la noche, velando por mi… Y yo como una estupida, te trate mal, besándote pensando que eras Ranma."

"…"

"Y NO SOLO ESO, Tu siempre me has ayudado, me has apoyado siempre… Recuerda, cuando me rescatastes, en la isla de Togenkyo, Ryoga tu siempre has sido un buen amigo para mi…"

"Así que por favor, no te hagas esto, no quiero verte sufrir, quédate en el Ucchan, esta noche, estas cansado, y hambriento, deja que te invite a cenar a lo grande, y deja que te cuide esta noche, mañana estarás mejor."

"Ukyo.."

"Si, Ryoga."

_Dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa…_

"Gracias, por ser tan amable y buena conmigo, por ser tan compresiva."

"Vamos, Ryoga… no tienes que agradecérmelo, Gracias a ti, por haber estado siempre ahí, cuando te he necesitado… Ahora, vayamos al Ucchan, hoy te preparare los mejores Okonomiyakis, que jamás has probado en tu vida."

_Ukyo cogio del brazo al chico perdido… y se lo llevo… Aunque la expresión de Ryoga, seguía siendo la misma expresión triste y abatimiento que antes, al menos ahora en su rostro, se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa…_

_Mientras en el Dojo Tendo…_

_Una joven lloraba desconsolada en su habitación, hoy había sido el peor día de su vida, había descubierto cosas, que ella no estaba preparada para asimilar… Ranma y Kasumi intentaron hablar con ella, pero ella se negó en rotundo… Solo quiso llorar sola, y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, a lo largo de su vida…_

_Entonces le vinieron montones de recuerdos, especialmente de los dos chicos, en los que ella ahora pensaba… Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki._

"(Claro, ahora puedo entenderlo todo, esa rivalidad, ese odio por parte de Ryoga a Ranma… Ese cariño que me tenía como P-Chan, ese desprecio que tenia con Ranma, cuando era P-Chan, y le molestaba… Quizás haya sido muy dura, con el… P-Chan, nunca hizo nada pervertido, solamente me protegió, y me animo, me escuchaba, el estuvo siempre ahí… Excepto cuando se perdía, que ahora lo entiendo, el por que… P-Chan, me daba esa felicidad… Es decir Ryoga me aportaba esa felicidad, que yo necesitaba… La que Ranma jamás supo darme, y yo esperaba que me diera, algún día.)"

"(Dios, ¿Por que tiene que ser así, todo tan difícil… Acaso ¿es que solo se hacer sufrir a los que me rodean?.)"

_Akane siguió llorando…_

_En el Ucchan…_

_Ryoga había cenado, aunque se negó, ante la insistencia de Ukyo, ceno tres Okonomiyakis, estaban deliciosos, y el chico se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, Ukyo lo miraba, pero en fondo dentro de Ryoga, esa sonrisa no era del todo cierta, era algo forzada… Ella lo sabía, el chico estaba hundido y muy mal… Ukyo le dijo que se acostara, ella lo llevo a una habitación, y allí ella se encargo de arroparle, y apagarle las luces…_

"Buenas noches, Ryoga."

Buenas noches, Ukyo."

_Ryoga por el cansancio, finalmente se durmió a los pocos segundos, Ukyo iba a salir del cuarto, pero entonces… Se quedo observando a Ryoga detenidamente, el chico dormido, su expresión era muy inocente, le pareció algo hermoso… La chica se puso colorada, pero decidió, que se quedaría allí… Recordó las palabras de Ryoga, que iban dedicada a ella, todos los gestos que hizo el por ella, a lo largo de su vida… Ukyo se agacho delicadamente, y le beso la frente…_

"(Me quedare toda la noche despierta, Ryoga no puedo abandonarte, y menos en este estado, si lo hago… Solo dios, ¿sabe qué clase de estupidez serias capaz de hacer?.)"

_Pero la tranquilidad, el silencio de la noche, y el frió ambiente de la oscuridad… Hizo que la chica, empezara a ceder, y finalmente… Se quedo dormida. _

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. ¿Empezar una nueva vida de cero?

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 3: ¿Empezar una nueva vida de cero?**

_Ya había amanecido, los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar, la ciudad de Nerima, un chico, con expresión triste y abatida caminaba por ella, en su rostro llevaba una cinta de pelo de color amarilla, este estaba algo desorientado, buscando la salida de la ciudad, cada segundo que pasaba allí, le atormentaba el dolor, de sus recuerdos… Se sentía triste, y algo abatido…_

"Ahora, después de todo esto… me siento mas liberado, Akane ya sabe toda la verdad, ahora debo empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, y sanar mis viejas heridas.."

_Se dijo finalmente el chico así mismo… Mientras seguía su propio camino…_

_Mientras en el Ucchan, los primeros rayos de sol, iluminaban levemente el cuarto, la chica que dormía en una silla, se dio cuenta, de que había hecho, lo que ella no deseaba… Y era dormirse… Sin percatarse de que tenía una manta encima, arropándola, para evitar que cogiera frió, se levanto asustada y miro a la cama, que tenia a su lado… Estaba vacía, pero estaba hecha… Ryoa había desaparecido, entonces ella se asusto, casi le salio una lagrima… Pero de repente vio una nota, encima de la cama…_

"Lo siento Ukyo, perdóname… Pero necesito reflexionar durante un tiempo, te prometo y te juro: "Que no haré ninguna estupidez." Y que volveremos a vernos, cuídate amiga mía… Y dile a Akane de mi parte, que siento todo lo que ha pasado, y que le deseo lo mejor. Atte: Ryoga Hibiki."

_Ukyo cerró de nuevo el papel, y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos… Con un ultimo pensamiento… Mientras le caía una pequeña lagrima…_

"Ryoga, por favor, vuelve algún día."

_Dos semanas mas tarde…_

_Ryoga caminaba, por las verdes praderas, de un lugar desconocido para el, pero no le importaba, ahora que ya no tenia objetivos importantes, así que ahora disfrutaba en sus viajes, recorriendo ciudades, y caminos, contemplando hermosos paisajes… Intentaba adaptarse, mientras el lo veía como un entrenamiento, para fortalecerle física y mentalmente…_

"Voy a descansar un poco, además estoy en una pradera."

_Y se sentó debajo de un árbol, entonces se percato de un grito de auxilio…_

"SOCORRO… AYUDENME ALGUIEN."

_Era la voz de un niño, Ryoga se percato de que un niño corría, y vio sorprendido como un enorme jabalí, lo perseguía encolerizado, por desgracia el niño tropezó, y debido a eso, este cayo al suelo, quedando aun a mas merced, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que si no intervenía, el jabalí mataría al niño, y sin pensarlo… Ryoga dio un salto y se interpuso entre el jabalí y el niño…_

"Métete con alguien de tu tamaño."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras con un dedo, mandaba volar al jabalí, muy lejos… Ryoga se giro, para ver si el niño estaba bien… y vio que estaba en el suelo, arrodillado, temblando de pánico… Ryoga sonrió…_

"Ya, ya esta, ¿estas bien?."

_El niño le abrazo asustado…_

"Gracias, por salvarme."

_Entonces Ryoga, se dio cuenta que el niño, estaba hambriento, por que su estomago hizo un ruido extraño... Ryoga sonrió…_

"¿Quieres comer algo?."

"SIII."

_Minutos mas tarde…_

_Ryoga y el pequeño niño comían, debajo de un árbol…_

"¿Y como te llamas?."

"Me llamo Shingo… ¿Y tu?"

"Ryoga."

"Ryoga, eres muy fuerte, has derrotado al jabalí con un dedo y de un golpe."

"Gracias, pero no fue para tanto, a propósito…"

"¿Qué hacías tu solo por estos lugares, son peligrosos, para que un niño vaya solo."

"Yo no tuve mas remedio que pasar por aquí, siempre he estado solo."

"¿Y tus padres?."

_Shingo al oír esa pregunta, su rostro cambio, y pareció entristecerse bastante, Ryoga lo noto… Pero el niño respondió…_

"Yo no tengo padres."

"Vaya, lo siento, Shingo… No quería, no pretendía, no sabia."

"Solo que les hecho de menos."

_Dijo el niño, mientras intentaba disimular su tristeza, pero no pudo y comenzó a llorar… Ryoga lo abrazo por instinto, Ryoga recordó, que el tampoco había tenido padres, que desde muy pequeño había estado solo."_

"No te preocupes, Shingo… Seguro que ellos, estén donde estén, estarán orgullosos de ti."

"Les hecho mucho de menos, antes las cosas iban muy bien, papa me enseñaba muchas cosas, y mama, era como un ángel, siempre me cantaba canciones, pero cuando se fueron, todo cambio… Me encerraron en el internado, y allí las monjas, empezaron a maltratarme, no quería que saliéramos nunca al patio, casi no nos daban de comer, intente muchas veces escapar, y ahora que lo he logrado, no pienso volver… NO QUIERO VOLVER NUNCA MAS."

_Ryoga observo el brazo del chico, y vio un moraton, entonces lo comprendió, el chico no le mentía, lo había pasado muy mal, le habían tratado mal, y Ryoga sintió mucha lastima, incluso sintió un escalofrió, pero miro al chico a los ojos, y con una pequeña lagrima que le caía por el rostro…_

"No te preocupes, yo te prometo, que no te haré ningún daño."

"¿Sabes, Shingo… Yo también echo de menos a mis padres, ellos me querían, pero yo no pude estar con ellos, y por circunstancias me separaron de ellos, pero viví mi vida, y ahora soy un hombre libre."

"Yo quiero vivir libre, y ver todo el mundo, quiero conocerlo, hacerme muy fuerte, tan fuerte como tu."

_Ryoga cerró los ojos… Y se puso a pensar en esas últimas palabras…_

"Vivir libre… hacerme tan fuerte como tu."

_Ryoga dudo un poco, pero al ver el rostro del niño, no pudo soportarlo… Le lleno de rabia, la idea, de que lo maltrataran, y pensó…_

"(¿Cómo se atreve alguien a maltratar a un niño huérfano?)… Definitivamente el mundo es un lugar horrible, pero no te preocupes Shingo, juro que yo te daré la felicidad, que te negaron, y la que se me negó a mí, conocerás el mundo, y serás libre... Te lo prometo."

"¿Ryoga?."

"Shingo… ¿Quieres ser un hombre libre?."

"Siiii, es lo que mas deseo… Quiero aprender a ser fuerte, a defenderme solo, para vivir libre, y ayudar a todas las personas buenas del mundo, Mi papa me enseño eso."

"Tu papa debió ser una buena persona, ellos, ¿te querían?"

"Si, siempre fui feliz con ellos."

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje?."

"CLARO… ¿¿¿¿ME VAS A DEJAR IR CONTIGO?"

_Ryoga sonrió amistosamente…_

"Desde hoy, te nombro mi hermanito, hoy serás el hermanito pequeño, que nunca tuve, y siempre quise tener. Te prometo, que conmigo lo pasaremos bien, seremos libres… No te faltara de nada, y algún día, tu serás igual de fuerte que yo."

"¿EN SERIO?"

_Grito el chico emocionado por la alegría, Ryoga afirmo, y el chico lo abrazo…_

"Gracias hermano, Ryoga."

"Llámame Ryoga, o hermano, o como quieras, pero no me llames las dos cosas, ¿ok?."

_El chico asintió con la cabeza…_

"¿Pero como me llamare yo?"

"Bueno, desde hoy te llamaras Shingo Hibiki. ¿Te parece bien:"

"¿Y que pasara con las monjas, ellas me buscaran, y no pararan hasta encontrarme."

_Dijo el chiquillo algo preocupado, Ryoga le sonrió…_

"No les permitiré que te lleven a un lugar donde no quieras ir, y encima donde no te traten bien… Además ahora somos hermanos, a partir de hoy, siempre estaremos juntos."

"Gracias."

"Bueno, Shingo… ¿¿¿Nos vamos?."

"SIIII."

_Ryoga le cogio a caballito, colgándolo en sus hombros, a Shingo, y empezaron a caminar…_

"Dos cositas, ¿Cuántos años tienes, y otra preguntita… ¿Conoces las direcciones?... ¿Sabes como orientarte?"

"Pues tengo 10 años, y si, tengo buena memoria… Aprendí a diferenciar donde estaba el sur, el norte, el oeste y el este, para poder escaparme del internado."

Ryoga sonrió feliz…

"Entonces, ¿me ayudaras a orientarme?.. Que yo tengo 18 años, pero nunca supe orientarme muy bien… ¿Me enseñaras?."

"Claro, hermano."

"Bien, pues comencemos nuestra nueva aventura, los hermanos Hibiki entran en acción."

_Dijo Ryoga firmemente, mientras empezó a correr animadamente, con Shingo y ambos gritaban y reían felices…_

_Dos días después…_

_En Nerima…_

_Todo estaba muy tranquilo, desde la marcha de Ryoga… Las cosas habían cambiado bastante, Kodachi dejo de molestar a Ranma… Y Shampoo se fue a china con su bisabuela, diciendo que volverían pronto… Que por parte de todos, les daba un poco igual…_

_Mousse, se instalo en el Ucchan, por un tiempo, y a cambio trabajaba allí, Akane también se había ofrecido a trabajar allí, con ella, aunque sin obtener beneficios, pero tampoco le importaba mucho… Atendían a los clientes, preparaban sus Okonomiyakis, Akane siempre los entregaba, Ukyo le prohibía el paso a la cocina, pero a poco, le enseñaba como preparar un Okonomiyaki, se divertían juntos, mientras trabajaban, Ukyo y Akane se habían hecho mas amigos que nunca… Akane iba todos los días, con la esperanza, de que Ryoga regresara a Nerima… Mientras que Ranma, se fue de entrenamiento con su padre, durante unos días…_

_FLASHBACK._

_Al día siguiente de que ella abofeteara a Ryoga, ella corría dirección al Ucchan, no había dormido en toda la noche, y se dio cuenta, de que fue muy injusta con Ryoga, e iba a disculparse, y estaba decidida, le ofrecería una oportunidad…_

_Cuando llego, vio a Ukyo, la chica de los Okonomiyakis, parecía triste… Akane le pregunto por Ryoga, pero Ukyo le tiro la nota…_

_Akane al leerla, se entristeció…_

"¿Y Ahora que harás?."

_Le pregunto la chica de los Okonomiyakis…_

"Trate muy mal, al pobre Ryoga… Fui una estupida, solo espero poder disculparme con el, ya le hecho demasiado daño, y no es justo."

"Al menos, te has dado cuenta, ¿Sabes, Akane… eres una mujer muy afortunada."

_Akane sintió una sensación extraña al oír esas palabras…_

"¿Crees que soy afortunada?."

"Todos, te desean… Todos los chicos, están locos por ti, Ranma, Ryoga… Kuno… Los compañeros de clase."

"¿Y crees que eso es bueno?."

"No lo se, pero creo que eres muy querida, y yo… me siento tan sola."

_Ukyo empezó a llorar, Akane se sintió avergonzada, y la abrazo…_

"Lo siento, Ukyo… Nunca he sabido pensar, en los sentimientos de los demás, solo en los míos… Y creo que por eso, he hecho mucho daño a algunas personas."

"¿Te refieres a Ryoga?"

"No, me refiero a Ranma… me refiero a ti, a Shampoo… A todos en general."

"Akane, es tu personalidad, tu no eres mala por ello."

"Pero Ukyo, yo no deseo que la gente sufra, yo le deseo lo mejor a todo el mundo."

"Me consideraba infeliz, por no tener el amor de Ranma, y de golpe y sopetón descubro, que Ryoga esta enamorado de mi, que Ranma también esta enamorado de mi, y yo soy incapaz de verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Pues Ranma, solo tiene ojos para ti… Al igual que Ryoga."

"¿Ukyo?."

"Tu amas a Ranma, pero ¿y Ryoga?... ¿También lo amas, es indudable que sientes algo por el."

_Ukyo se puso muy colorada…_

"¿Ryoga?."

"No se, jamás lo había pensado… El se ha portado muy bien conmigo, el me rescato en Togenkyo, me cuido el otro día, cuando me quede inconsciente, siempre se preocupaba por mi, aunque en su mente siempre estuvieras tu, en cierto modo me gusta algo de el."

"Es muy lindo, por su parte…Ojala Ranma fuera, así al mitad del tiempo."

"Ranma se ha portado bien conmigo, pero no es tan galán como Ryoga, no sabe como tratar bien a las mujeres, pero en el fondo es una buena persona…"

"¿Y por que amas a Ranma, Ukyo… ¿Es por la promesa esa de la infancia?"

"No lo se, sinceramente… Ranma siempre estuvo ahí."

"Entiendo… Pero creo, que tu has aceptado, que el no te quiere."

"Si, aunque me duela, yo lo acepte."

"Ukyo, yo lo siento, para mi eres una amiga, y aunque amemos al mismo chico, no quiero que nos odiemos por ello."

"Claro que no Akane, yo seré feliz… Con la decisión que tome Ranma, mientras siga teniendo su amistad, y la tuya… Y la de Ryoga… Realmente vosotros sois mis únicos amigos, por decirlo de un modo, también mis únicos familiares."

"Y vosotros los míos."

_Dijo la chica de cabellos cortos…_

"Ah, en el fondo, las dos, somos un par de estupidas, quizás estemos enamoradas del hombre equivocado."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"Ukyo, ¿Tu intentarías algo con Ryoga?."

"…"

"¿Lo intentarías?."

"¿Y tu?."

"La pregunta, te la hecho yo a ti, contéstame por favor."

"No lo se, posiblemente si… Si al menos, el me permitiera darle una mínima oportunidad… Ryoga es una persona, que no tiene que envidiar a Ranma… Esa rivalidad por ser el mejor, es tan estupida, Ryoga es atractivo a su manera, y Ranma lo es a la suya..."

"Yo creo que también, ahora que me he quitado la venda de mis ojos, cuando vuelva Ryoga… Dejaremos que el destino elija."

"Ju, entonces volvemos a ser rivales, ¿no?."

"Si, pero… esta vez, ambas iremos a por el hombre correcto, y al final, si Ryoga vuelve, y nos concede una oportunidad a una de las dos, ambas nos alegraremos por la otra."

"Gracias, amiga… Necesitaba oír esas palabras, estos días, Ryoga me hizo ver que no estaba tan sola, como creía, y tu me has demostrado, que te juzgue mal."

"¿Amigas?."

"Amigas."

Ambas se abrazaron, en señal de amistad…

"¿Te apetecería pasar un tiempo aquí, trabajando?."

"Claro, ¿me enseñaras a cocinar?."

"Podría intentarlo."

"La única pega, es que no podría darte beneficios."

"No importa."

"Entonces, bienvenida al Ucchan, creo que juntas, haremos una buena alianza, contra Shampoo o Kodachi, ellas pueden que intenten obligar a Ranma, y Ryoga a algo que no quieren… Y NO PODEMOS PERMITIRSELO."

"Les protegeremos:"

_Dijeron ambas chicas, mientras chocaban sus manos…_

_Fin del FLASHBACK._

_Akane, Ukyo y Mousse, atendían a los clientes, que allí comían, esa mañana, por suerte, había pocos, y podían ir relajadas… Cuando de repente, el pequeño televisor que tenían puesto, para que sus clientes, se entretuvieran… Emitía una noticia, que todo el mundo, se quedo observando…_

"En directo en Okinawa… Nos encontramos en el Orfanato local, y a ocurrido un triste y desagradable suceso, un niño de 10 años ha desaparecido, sus tutores alegan que el niño pudo fugarse, pero que era poco probable, puesto que el orfanato, tiene fuertes medidas de seguridad, y un niño de esa edad, no podría hacerlo…"

En la pantalla, aparecía el entrevistador, entrevistando a una monja, esta lloraba, mientras decía…

"Su nombre es Shingo, y su cabello es castaño oscuro, sus ojos marrones, aquí les dejo una foto… Por favor, encuéntrenlo, es un chico muy querido, por todos nosotros, y si alguien lo ve, estamos dispuestos a recompensarle económicamente."

"Ya lo han oído, señores espectadores, si alguien ve al pequeño Shingo, puede comunicar la siguiente información a la Policía de su ciudad, o al siguiente numero…"

_Dijo el presentador, mientras Ukyo apagaba el televisor…_

"Creo que ya he visto demasiadas penas, por hoy."

_Poco después, ya era mas de mediodía, los pocos clientes, se marcharon, después de su saludable comida… Los tres chicos se quedaron solos en el Ucchan…_

"Esto esta muy vació últimamente."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"Y muy aburrido."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Ay, cuanto echo de menos a Shampoo."

Suspiro el chico pato, mientras, Akane y Ukyo lo miraron incomodas, pero fue Ukyo quien le respondió al chico…

"Mousse, dime, realmente ¿te merece la pena amar tanto a Shampoo?"

"¿Ukyo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, pues claro que me merece la pena."

"Pero es que no ves, que ella no te quiere, que solo es una aprovechada, que va detrás de lo que se le antoja."

_Mousse pareció entristecerse, Akane intento detener la conversación, pero Ukyo siguió hablando…_

"Mira, Mousse, me caes muy bien, y eres un buen tipo, pero no me gusta ver, como te arruinas la vida, por esa chica."

_Akane, le puso una mano en el hombro del chico…_

"Mousse, siempre he admirado, tu paciencia con Shampoo, aunque yo siempre ame a Ranma, pero jamás tendría tanta paciencia por mucho que lo amara, Ranma me insultaba, pero no lo hacia aposta, pero Shampoo te despreciaba, siempre te ha tratado mal, y tu has estado siempre ahí, con ella."

"¿Por eso ahora, queréis a Ryoga?."

"Habéis cambiado al gran Saotome, por el gran Hibki."

_Ambas mujeres, se pusieron coloradas… Pero Akane fue la primera en responder…_

"Moouse, ¿tu que opinas respecto a eso, eres amigo nuestro, y queremos saberlo."

"Bueno, sinceramente… Pienso que es más correcto, que améis a Ryoga, antes que a Ranma… Ranma nunca a sabido tratar a las mujeres, en cambio Ryoga, si siempre fue un galán, un tipo noble, a pesar de lo de P-Chan, pero creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Shampoo, si hubiera podido ser el caso."

_Ukyo sonrió, recordando lo que le dijo a Ryoga…_

"(YO MISMA LO HUBIERA HECHO CON RANMA… Si hubiese caído en Jusenkyo.)"

_Akane miro confundida a Ukyo, no entendía muy bien, que significaba esa sonrisa…_

"¿Sabéis que?."

_Pregunto Akane, mientras miraba a Ukyo y Mousse…_

"Creo, que deberíamos tomarnos, una vacaciones."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Es una buena idea, ahora que el Ucchan, esta de temporada baja, podemos aprovechar."

"¿Eso es una excusa barata, para ir a buscar a Ryoga?."

_Pregunto Mousse… Akane se puso colorada, mientras sonreía nerviosamente… Ukyo le puso la mano en el hombro…_

"_Si, ¿Por qué no?."_

"_Ryoga es nuestro amigo, cuando le encontremos, le demostraremos, que somos sus amigas, y solo el destino decidirá, mañana mismo partiremos en su busca, preparare mi puesto de Okonomiyakis… ¿Y tu Mousse, ¿querrás venir con nosotras?."_

"No, me gustaría ir a ver a mi familia, hace mucho que no les veo, y así pensare, en que debo hacer, respecto a Shampoo."

"Animo, Mousse, espero que nos volvamos a ver, dentro de unos meses."

"Si."

"Animo chicas, y tened en cuenta, los sentimientos de Ryoga, el a diferencia mía o de Ranma, es muy inocente, y tiende a deprimirse con facilidad."

"Cierto, no te preocupes, Mousse."

_Dijo Akane, Ukyo asintió… Mousse finalmente se despidió de las dos mujeres, y se fue del Ucchan…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Akane y Ukyo partieron en busca de su amigo, y ahora amado chico perdido, cuyo nombre, siempre flotaría en sus pensamientos… Ryoga Hibiki…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Una gran pelea y un inesperado reencuent

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 4: Una gran pelea y un inesperado reencuentro.**

_Una semana después…_

_Ryoga y Shingo, se habían instalado por un tiempo en Okinawa, vivían en un descampado, muy parecido en el que Ryoga descansaba, cuando llegaba a Nerima…_

"Se nos acaban las provisiones."

_Le dijo el chico perdido a su hermano pequeño…_

_Shingo miro a Ryoga sonriente…_

"Pues vayamos a por mas."

"Bien, vayamos pues."

_Ambos partieron a nuevas provisiones, Ryoga y Shingo recorrieron rápidamente la ciudad, Shingo procuraba no ser identificado, ocultando su rostro, con alguna de las muchas cintas de pelo de Ryoga, en forma de pañuelo puesto en la cabeza, pronto se irían de Okinawa, y les seria mas difícil encontrarles, a aquellos que buscaban a Shingo…_

_Al cabo de dos horas, ambos regresaron, sin percances de ningún tipo, a la tienda, gracias a las indicaciones de Shingo, por que si hubiera sido pro Ryoga, se hubiera perdido en algún lugar de Okinawa…_

_Tras dejar todas sus pertenencias dentro de la tienda, Ryoga y Shingo se sentaron frente a la tienda, en el descampado… mientras charlaban tranquilamente._

"Bueno, ya tenemos comida, para unas dos semanas, mañana o pasado mismo podremos partir."

"Siii."

"¿Y a donde iremos?."

"A donde nos lleven, nuestros pasos."

_Dijo Ryoga, tranquilamente, cuando en ese instante, sintió un es escalofrío… y por inercia, aparto a Shingo hacia un lado de un empujón, esquivando una especie de pañuelos negros, que alguien les había lanzado…_

_El chico se puso alerta…_

"¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?."

_De entre las sombras, salio una figura desconocida, Ryoga se fijo bien, en esa persona… Era un hombre adulto, algo mayor que el, por lo menos veinte años mas, su aspecto, era de un hombre fuerte, corpulento, su piel morena, llevaba una cazadora sin mangas de color azul oscuro, debajo de una camiseta blanca, que junto a unos vaqueros oscuros , y unas botas negras, le daban un aspecto de tipo duro, eso pensó Ryoga…El pelo del hombre caía largo y negro, cubriendo parte del rostro, visible una gran barba, y en su rostro llevaba una cinta de pelo de color negro, parecida a la que Ryoga llevaba, en su cara, había una pequeña cicatriz, por debajo del ojo izquierdo, esta parecía hecha con un cuchillo, por la intensidad… El hombre sonreía a Ryoga…_

"¿Eres Ryoga Hibiki?."

"Si, ¿Quién eres tu?."

"Mmm, mi nombre no importa, pero llevo largo tiempo buscándote, vengo a desafiarte, Ryoga Hibiki."

"Así que me conoces."

"He oído mucho hablar de ti, tus enfrentamientos contra Ranma Saotome, y de la rivalidad que tenéis."

"Vaya, sabes bastante."

"(Que extraño, tiene algo que me resulta familiar, pero no se que, es mejor que tenga cuidado.)."

"¿Y que quieres de mi?"

"Te lo he dicho hace un instante, he venido a desafiarte."

"Bien, Shingo… Apártate."

El niño se retiro hacia un lado… Ryoga y el extraño se quedaron frente a frente…

"Esto es un combate real, ¿estas preparado?."

"Si."

_Dijo fríamente, Ryoga… mientras se lanzaba a por su adversario, este bloqueaba sus golpes fácilmente…_

Puñetazos, patadas… Todos eran esquivados… El hombre solo se limitaba defenderse, hasta que este decidió atacar, Ryoga bloqueo su puñetazo, el hombre se hecho hacia atrás…

"(Bien, veo que sus reflejos son buenos.)"

_Ryoga continuo pelando, esta vez ambos se lanzaron al ataque… Los dos se golpeaban, con más fuerza y velocidad… _

"(Es muy fuerte, pero no es tan rápido, ese quizás sea su punto débil.)"

_Pensaba el extraño, mientras analizaba a Ryoga…_

"(Este tipo, su forma de pelear, es parecida a la mía… Es muy fuerte, pero le falta velocidad, bien… Podré vencerle.)"

Ryoga y el extraño chocaron sus puños, estremeciendo el aire que les rodeaba, Ryoga intento lanzar una patada fuerte y rápida… Y esta rozo el estomago del extraño haciéndolo caer… Pero este nunca cayo al suelo, si con una mano se agarro, y se lanzo nuevamente a por Ryoga, Ryoga intento golpearle con un puño… Pero entonces, el extraño se agacho y lanzando un golpe extraño…

"Puñetazo del Dragón."

_Ryoga no pudo observarlo bien, pero por un momento, de ese puño, parecía salir fuego… El puñetazo encajo en el estomago de Ryoga, este sintió un fuerte dolor… Las ropas de Ryoga se desquebrajaron un poco, quemándose, hecha unos harapos, Ryoga cayo al suelo…_

_El hombre se quedo frente al chico perdido, que estaba tumbado… El hombre sonrió…_

"¿Te ha gustado mi Puñetazo del Dragón?."

_Ryoga se levanto algo dolorido…_

"Ese puñetazo, era muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para noquearme."

_Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, su contrincante sonrió igualmente…_

"Entonces, dejemos los precalentamientos a un lado, y pasemos a una lucha seria."

"Si, luchemos en serio."

Ryoga se lanzo nuevamente a golpear a su adversario, pero antes de que el puñetazo de Ryoga, llegara a impactar, Ryoga bajo su puño, abriendo su dedo, para usar su ataque…

"¡¡¡ BAKUSAI TENKETSU !"

_El suelo se desquebrajo, haciendo que miles de piedrecitas, estallaran e impactaran en el cuerpo del extraño, haciéndolo caer… Ryoga sonrió…_

"Empate a uno."

_El hombre se levanto del suelo, y mirando a Ryoga, le sonrió de nuevo…_

"Bien, muchacho… Ahora acabas de sentenciar tu derrota, no tendré piedad."

_Ryoga se puso en posición de combate, y taco nuevamente a su oponente, con el mismo golpe…_

"¡¡¡ BAKUSAI TENKETSU !"

Pero su rival, repitió su anterior ataque…

"PUÑETAZO DEL DRAGON."

Y las piedras, se quemaron, deshaciéndose en el aire, el puñetazo encajo en el rostro de Ryoga, el chico se echo un poco hacia atrás… y entonces sangre, empezó a caer, del labio inferior, el golpe que acaba de recibir, se lo había destrozado…

_Ryoga se seco la sangre, y su expresión se endureció…_

"Buen golpe, me ha dolido, pero estoy acostumbrado al dolor físico."

"Mi próximo golpe, acabara contigo, en el acto."

"Demuéstramelo, VAMOS TE ESPERO."

_Dijo Ryoga, mientras se lanzaba nuevamente, pero esta vez a puñetazos normales, cuando uno de ellos impacto en el rostro del desconocido, este intento darle una patada, cual Ryoga bloqueo con su otra mano… El extraño, le lanzo otra patada, cual Ryoga esquivo saltando, pero entonces… Unos pañuelos negros, iban directos a el, Ryoga lanzo sus pañuelos amarillos, y ambos chocaron…_

_Ryoga se sorprendió…_

"¿Esa técnica la usaba mi familia?."

"Es una técnica muy vieja."

_Entonces el extraño se lanzo nuevamente, pero esta vez… Lanzo varios puñetazos del dragón… Ryoga lo esquivo todos con dificultad, pero el hombre asentó un último y extraño ataque abriendo la palma de su mano…_

"ONDA DE FUEGO MORTAL:"

_La palma de la mano, impacto en el cuerpo de Ryoga… Ryoga sintió como su estomago, se quemaba por dentro… Sus ropas se destrozaron aun mas, y la onda expansiva del golpe, le lanzo hacia atrás, el chico aguanto el golpe, cayendo de rodillas,… El hombre se lanzo nuevamente a por Ryoga, sin que este pudiera reaccionar… _

"DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS."

_Lanzando cientos de pañuelos negros, mientras estos giraban a gran velocidad… El chico recibió, muchos impactos, destrozando sus ropas, y provocándole centenares de cortes, por el cuerpo… Ryoga finalmente cayó pesadamente al suelo… El hombre lo miro detenidamente, este jadea por el cansancio…_

"_He tenido que usar mis mejores golpes, pero he vencido."_

_Shingo a ver a Ryoga tirado en el suelo se acerco llorando…_

"_LO HAS MATADO, HAS MATADO A RYOGA."_

Respondió el hombre…

"_No, no esta muerto, esta vivo… No quiero matarle."_

"Mmmm, por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu niño?."

"Soy Shingo Hibiki."

"¿Shingo Hibiki?"

"No sabia que hubiera un Hibiki llamado Shingo."

"¿Y eres familiar de Ryoga?."

"CLARO QUE LO SOY, EL Y YO SOMOS HERMANOS, Y SI LO QUE QUIERES ES MATAR A RYOGA… TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI PRIMERO."

"Jajajaja, tranquilo muchacho, no quiero matarle, solo que me ha sorprendido lo que has dicho."

_Ryoga, gimió de dolor en el suelo, pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levanto lentamente, apoyándose en sus rodillas…_

"Shingo, apártate… Aun no me ha vencido."

_Shingo se aparto corriendo…_

El hombre le miro extrañado, y sorprendido…

"Es imposible, estabas vencido… ¿COMO HAS PODIDO LEVANTARTE?."

_Ryoga ahora tenia un aspecto desagradable, su cuerpo, estaba lleno de cortes, y de heridas de sangre, su ropa se había destrozado casi por completo, su pantalón negro, estaba lleno de cortes, su camiseta amarilla, ya era solo un cacho de tela amarilla, que estaba destrozada, solo sujetada por un lado, ya que por el otro, estaba totalmente quemada, mostrando parte de su pecho herido y quemado…_

_Del cuerpo de Ryoga, su rostro pareció endurecerse, entristeciéndose, saliendo un aura negra a su alrededor, el extraño miraba a Ryoga sorprendido, y algo asustado…_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?."_

"_Ya nada importa, después de haberlo perdido todo…"_

"El amor de Akane."

"La amistad de Ukyo."

"Mis derrotas ante Ranma."

"La infancia tan triste que tuve, la de infancia de Shingo… Lo que hicieron con el…"

"YA NADA IMPORTA… AHORA."

"¡¡¡¡ SHI SHI HOKODAN PERFECCIONADO!"

_Toda la energía producida por la tristeza y el odio de Ryoga… Salio disparada en un enorme columna de energía, que callo directa a su adversario… Pero la bola tenía tal cantidad de energía negativa, que se había vuelto negra… El extraño intento cubrirse, pero para su desgracia era enorme…_

"DIIOSSS."

_Segundos después, la bola impacto, haciendo que esta explotara, provocando una explosión gigantesca y enorme, por todo el lugar… Shingo se tuvo que agarrar a un árbol, protegiéndose asustado…De la técnica que Ryoga uso…_

_Mientras no muy lejos de allí, dos jóvenes mujeres… Vieron como la enorme energía, acababa de explotar…_

"DIOS, ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESO?."

_Chillo la joven de largos cabellos castaños, a su acompañante…_

"NO, NO PUEDE SER… ES EL SHI SHI HOKODAN."

"¿El Shi Shi que?."

Pregunto la chica confundida… Pero entonces, vio que el rostro de su acompañante, se ilumino por un momento…

"UKYO NO HAY TIEMPO, DEBEMOS IR HACIA ALLI… ESA TECNICA, SOLO PUEDE HABERLA HECHO EL…"

"¿¿¿¿¿QUEEE?... HABER EMPEZADO POR AHÍ."

_Dijo Ukyo emocionada, y ambas fueron corriendo hacia el lugar…_

_Mientras en el descampado… El humo empezaba a disiparse, mostrando un enorme cráter, donde el adversario de Ryoga, yacía sin sentido, totalmente inconsciente…_

_Ryoga cayo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, temblando y adolorodido por los golpes…_

"He ganado:"

_Se dijo el chico sonriendo, a pesar del dolor… Y entonces miro a Shingo…_

"Shingo, por favor, ayúdame."

_El niño corrió hacia Ryoga, intentando sujetarle, Ryoga estaba arrodillado…_

"_Ayúdame a ponerme en pie, ya no me quedan fuerzas."_

"_¿Hermano estas bien?."_

"_Jejeje, si, estoy bien, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo."_

_Pero las últimas fuerzas de Ryoga fallaron, haciendo que el chico quedara inconsciente en el suelo… Shingo grito, sollozando, mientras abrazaba a su hermano…_

"¡¡¡¡ RYOGA !"

_Akane y Ukyo llegaron en ese instante, y enseguida vieron el cuerpo del hombre al que amaban, tumbado en el suelo, junto a un niño que lloraba, ambas se acercaron asustadas…_

"RYOGA… RYOGA… ¿ESTAS BIEN?"

_Grito Akane, mientras lloraba, Ukyo miraba asustada y preocupada, pero ella no lloraba tan descadaramente como Akane… Shingo se dio cuenta de la presencia de las mujeres, y lo abrazo mas fuerte… protegiendo el cuerpo de Ryoga…_

"¿QUIENES SOIS VOSOTRAS?."

Pregunto el chico nervioso…

"Somos amigas de Ryoga… Les estábamos buscando, ¿y quien eres, cariño?."

_Dijo Ukyo con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando disimular las lágrimas… El niño a ver esa expresión, su rostro se ablando, y se tranquilizo… Respondiendo a la pregunta…_

"Soy Shingo Hibiki, y el es mi hermano mayor."

_Akane y Ukyo se sorprendieron, pero entonces un ruido les llamo la atención, Ukyo se acerco, y vio que en el cráter, donde procedía ese ruido, un hombre se levantaba adolorodido, y con las ropas algo rotas… Este lentamente salio del agujero, quedándose frente a las dos chicas, y el niño que protegía a Ryoga, que estaba inconsciente, la expresión del niño se lleno de rabia…_

"Tranquilo hijo, ¿si es cierto, que eres el hermano de Ryoga, entonces, debería llamarte así."

El niño no entendía lo que el hombre dijo, pero Akane y Ukyo miraron aun mas sorprendidas…

"¿Quién es usted?."

_Pregunto Akane, algo asustada, protegiendo al niño, mientras lo abrazaba…_

"Je, solo soy el viejo y triste padre, que nunca conoció su hijo, Ryoga."

"Entonces… ¿USTED ES EL PADRE DE RYOGA?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Eso es jovencita."

"Pero ahora, es mejor que le curemos las heridas, y después hablemos."

_Akane y Ukyo cargaron el cuerpo de Ryoga a la tienda…_

"Te pondrás bien, Ryoga."

Minutos mas tarde…

_Akane y Ukyo curaban y limpiaban, desinfectando todas las heridas del cuerpo del chico, y las vendaban… Ambas mujeres, se sentían felices, por que habían encontrado al hombre que amaban, pero estaban preocupadas por su estado físico…_

_El hombre estaba fuera con el niño, hablando… Shingo tardo tiempo en asimilar, lo que el hombre le dijo… Pero finalmente la furia del niño, ya había desaparecido, a ver que el hombre no era malo, como el pensaba…_

"Ya entiendo, así que Ryoga, te acepto como su hermano pequeño… Eso le honra por su parte."

_Ukyo salio, dejando a Akane sola, ya que lo poco que quedaba para terminar de curar a Ryoga, lo podía hacer ella sola… Sentía curiosidad…_

"Usted es su padre, ¿Y donde a estado todo este tiempo?."

"Bueno, es una historia larga… Mejor dejemos que tu amiga, termine, y os cuento la historia "

_El hombre sonrió ligeramente…_

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?."

_Le pregunto el hombre, con una sonrisa…_

"Ukyo Kuonji."

Mientras en la tienda…

_Akane curaba y limpiaba las últimas heridas de Ryoga, este seguía inconsciente…_

"Pobrecillo, has tenido que pasarlo muy mal… Y todo por mi culpa."

_La chica le acaricio el pelo, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla… El chico dio un ligero gemido, y Akane se asusto… Pero finalmente termino de curarlo…_

_Mientras fuera de la tienda…_

"¿Sabes, Ukyo, te pareces mucho a su madre."

"¿Su madre?."

_La chica se quedo extrañada, y algo roja, acaso este hombre, la estaba comparando con la madre de Ryoga… La madre de la persona que ella tenía en su corazón… Ukyo sintió más curiosidad, y con una sonrisa le pregunto al hombre…_

"¿Y como era su madre?."

_El hombre suspiro…_

"Si, ella era una persona maravillosa, llevaba el pelo largo, sus ojos eran parecidos a los tuyos, era joven como tu, era la persona mas amable y dulce, que jamás había conocido…"

"¿Y donde esta ella?."

"Muerta."

Ukyo se quedo callada, de la impresión, pero por una extraña razón, no le sorprendió demasiado…

_Segundos más tarde, Akane salio de la tienda, ya había curado a Ryoga…_

_Poco después… Las dos chicas estaban sentadas, para escuchar la historia, pero el hombre miro al niño algo incomodo, Akane entendió lo que quería decir, y le pidió al niño, que se acostara en la tienda, que Ryoga dormiría durante unas horas, el niño se negó al principio, pero Akane luego le prometió, que si la obedecía, le compraría un regalo… El niño a ver la sonrisa de la chica, no pudo negarse, y se fue a la tienda, allí Akane lo arropo, y se aseguro que dormía… Se aseguro que Ryoga dormía, y salo de la tienda…_

"¿Vosotras sois amigas de mi hijo, pero sois algo mas que eso ¿no?"

Ambas mujeres, se pusieron coloradas…

"Por cierto, tu nombre no le conozco, ¿Cuál es?."

"Akane Tendo."

"¿Tendo?... Mmmm, ¿tu padre es un Artista Marcial?."

"Sii, ¿Lo conoce?."

"No, pero me gustaría conocerlo."

"Pues me encargare de ello."

"Bien, como supongo que ambas, sois amigas cercanas a mi hijo, os contare mi historia."

_Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza… _

"Bien, veréis, yo soy el padre de Ryoga, mi nombre es Kurenai Hibiki."

"Su madre y yo éramos muy jóvenes, cuando nos conocimos, no éramos mas que unos adolescentes, pero enseguida nos enamoramos, yo era un joven trotamundos, y ella era la hija del hombre mas rico, de un pueblo llamado "Nagasaki.", ella era la criatura mas hermosa, que jamás había visto, cuando la conocí, me enamore perdidamente de ella, y ella se enamoro de mi, y al poco tiempo, sabíamos que nuestro destino, era estar siempre juntos…"

"Pero nuestra felicidad duro poco, el padre de Nahoko, que así se llamaba su madre, al descubrir nuestro amor, se enfado, no quiso aceptarlo… Ya que el, quería para su hija, un buen muchacho, un hombre adinerado, con riquezas suficientes, el y Nahoko, discutieron, y yo opte por irme con Nahoko, trame un plan elaborado, y una noche la secuestre… Ya que su padre la encerró en su casa, y la tuvo durante días allí estuvo encerrada, hasta que finalmente pude llevar a cabo, su secuestro… Y gracias a eso la libere… Ya que el padre de Nahoko, quería casarla con otro hombre"

"Esa misma noche, nuestro amor, se fundió en uno, fue la noche mas maravillosa que jamás pase en mi vida, de esa noche, fue concebido Ryoga, mi único hijo, y nueve meses después nació, durante ese tiempo fuimos felices, pero poco después, el padre de Nahoko, reunió un pequeño ejercito, y nos encontró."

"Su padre al descubrir, que su hija querida, había casado en secreto, y que había tenido un hijo, de un extraño, que encima no tenia nada."

"Enloqueció… Intento separarnos, y eso fue lo que intentaron… A mi me dieron la mayor paliza de mi vida, y se llevaron muy lejos a Nahoko, al niño también se lo llevaron…"

"Pasaron varios años, exactamente cuatro años… Cuando finalmente encontré a Nahoko, tras una gran búsqueda, ella estaba muy enferma, logro huir de su padre, llevándose al niño, vivió sola con el llena de dolor y pena, durante ese tiempo, pero cuando la encontré, ella tenia una extraña enfermedad… y no había cura, intente todo, por salvarla… Pero ella murió."

"Sus ultimas palabras fueron: "Por favor, Kurenai… No llores por mi, cuida a Ryoga, y sed felices… Y busca una madre, para Ryoga."

_El hombre comenzó a llorar… Ryoga y Ukyo, estaban al borde del llanto, conmovidas por la historia… Ukyo recordó una frase que dijo el hombre antes, y sin entender por que… Comenzó a llorar…_

"(¿Sabes, Ukyo, te pareces mucho a su madre.)"

_Akane miro a Ukyo, Kurenai se detuvo… _

"¿Estas bien, muchacha."

"Dios, que terrible… Tengo ganas de vomitar."

_Ukyo se levanto, y salio corriendo, a vomitar, a un lugar apartado… Kurenai la miro serio… pero enseguida Ukyo volvió y se disculpo…_

"_¿Puedo continuar?."_

"Cuando su madre murió, esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, yo se lo prometí."

"Pero al cabo de unos días, el padre de Nahoko, me descubrió… Y juro con acabar con la vida de Ryoga, pero prometió perdonarlo, si me entregaba… Yo acepte, por que sabia que no podría hacer feliz a Ryoga, y por que jamás podría encontrar a una mujer, como Nahoko, y que por lo tanto sustituyera a su madre, se que incumplí la promesa que le hice a mi mujer, pero quería que Ryoga, fuera feliz… Por eso le entregue al niño a un orfanato, y allí alguna familia lo adoptaría, después me encerraron en prisión, de por vida, me cambiaron el nombre, así Ryoga, jamás podría encontrarme… Acusándome de la muerte de su hija, no hubo juicio, y allí estuve hasta hace un año."

"Dios, no sabíamos nada."

"Claro, Ryoga no sabe, que su verdadero padre soy yo, y os pido, no os suplico, que no le contéis nada, por que si no, todo se echara a perder."

_Shingo por su parte, había escuchado toda la historia… Y aunque había muchos detalles, que no entendía, por la edad, comprendió lo más importante… Ryoga no conocía a su padre, y este hombre lo era, pero entendió que si se lo decía a Ryoga… se pondría muy triste, y decidió ocultarlo…_

"Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya."

"¿No piensa hablar con su hijo?."

Pregunto Ukyo…

"No, es lo mejor, para todos… El ya tiene su vida labrada, no quiero arruinarle."

"Pero…"

"Hija, lo veo en tus ojos… Tu perdiste a tus padres, ¿y los echas de menos, ¿no es así?."

"¿¿¿Cómo lo ha sabido?."

"Bueno, por tu mirada… La he comprendido."

"Bueno, mi padre vive, pero no se donde esta."

_Dijo Ukyo tristemente…_

"No te preocupes, algún día lo encontraras, si tienes fe, en ello lo harás… solo quería pediros un ultimo favor."

"Cuidad a mi hijo, hacerlo por mi."

"¿Señor hibiki?."

"Adiós."

_Se despidió el hombre, con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba tranquilamente, caminando despacio, alejándose por el horizonte… Mientras las dos chicas, miraban tristes al hombre que era el padre, de su amado Ryoga… Y a la vez susurraron…_

"Lo haremos."

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Las mejores vacaciones de Ryoga Hibiki…

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 5: Las mejores vacaciones de Ryoga Hibiki…**

_Unas horas después de la pelea…_

_Akane y Ukyo, cuidaban de un Ryoga aun inconsciente, por la pelea, y de un pequeño Shingo, que dormir, al lado del chico perdido… Ambas miraban pensativas…_

"Jamás pensé que Ryoga, tuviera una historia tan triste en sus espaldas..."

_Susurro Akane, para Ukyo…_

"Pero el no lo sabe, lo mejor, será que no le digamos nada, lo que me preocupa a mi, es este niño... ¿No es el niño que buscaban en las noticias?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Creo que si, Ryoga se a metido en un buen lió, si encuentran al niño, Ryoga tendrá problemas, tendremos que hablar con el."

"¿Qué le habrá llevado llevarse a este niño con el?."

_Ambas mujeres, callaron, cuando un ruido, un gemido de Ryoga, les sobresalto… El chico se quejaba, adolorido, pero no recuperaba la consciencia, Ukyo le toco la frente…_

"Esta ardiendo, tiene una fiebre muy alta, debemos bajarle la fiebre."

"Buscare unas medicinas, espérame aquí."

_Dijo la chica de los Okonomiyakis, mientras salio corriendo…_

_Minutos mas tarde…_

_La chica regreso con unas pocas medicinas, se las dieron a Ryoga, y al cabo de unos instantes, el chico pareció relajarse, bajando gradualmente la fiebre…_

_Mientras en algún extraño lugar…_

_Un joven chico, de ropas amarillas, y una cinta de pelo amarilla, caminaba por un lugar, completamente vació, de color blanco…_

"¿Dónde estoy?."

_Entonces una imagen, empezó a formarse en su retina…_

_Ahora el se encontraba, dentro del Dojo Tendo, en el interior de la sala de entrenamiento, allí estaba tumbado, y el chico completamente desnudo, entonces noto, que alguien lo masajeaba muy dulcemente a la altura del pecho, Ryoga se puso rojo de vergüenza al contacto suave, de esas delicadas manos, pero enseguida identifico a su masajista, allí la vio a ella, a la hermosa Akane Tendo, esta le sonreía, con una sonrisa muy sensual, se fijo que la chica no llevaba ropa, solo un sugerente delantal de color azul oscuro, dejando ver, mas allá de su imaginación…_

"¿Ya has despertado, mi amor."

_En eso que sintió otras manos, que masajeaban su rostro, de una manera igual de dulce y calida, entonces lo que vio, le sorprendió aun mas, era Ukyo, quien le masajeaba el rostro, ella llevaba el mismo delantal que Akane, dejando a la vista todo, mientras que le daba dulces besitos, por todo el rostro, pero sin tocar sus labios, por su parte, Akane continuaba masajeando el cuerpo de Ryoga, entonces en ese instante, Ryoga que empezaba a perder el control de la situación, sintió otras manos, que lo masajeaban las piernas, y cada vez iba subiendo mas y mas, de un modo aun mucho mas sensual…_

_Entonces Ryoga vio a Shampoo, con el mismo delantal que llevaban Akane y Ukyo, las manos de la amazona subían lentamente, hasta que llego a cierta parte, Ryoga al sentir el contacto de la chica en esa parte, gimió de placer, nombre…_

"Hola, mi aíren."

_Dijo la amazona, con una sensual sonrisa, mientras seguía acariciando esa parte del chico, entonces para mas placer del chico sintió otras manos, esta vez le masajeaban de nuevo las piernas, y centrándose en los pies, y allí vio a la Rosa Negra, por un momento el chico se asusto, pero Kodachi, que también llevaba el mismo delantal que las demás, le sonrió, como nunca le había sonreído, y le empezó a dar besitos por las piernas…_

_La excitación de Ryoga, era insuperable, el chico se encontraba de repente, con las cuatro prometidas de Ranma, ahí masajeándolo sensualmente, y semidesnudas, ahora las cuatro chicas, le comían a besos, por todas partes, mientras Shampoo seguía masajeándole cierta zona, muy suave y delicadamente… Entonces Ryoga, noto otra presencia mas, esta empezó a acariciarle el pelo, allí vio a una persona, que no esperaba ver…_

"AKARI."

"Hola, Ryoga, mi amor."

_Dijo la chica, mientras empezó a masajearlo, entonces Ryoga noto que todas las mujeres, por un momento se levantaron… Ryoga quedo sorprendido, y todas se pusieron frente a el, quitándose por completo sus delantales, quedando completamente desnudas… Ryoga quedo paralizado, por el shock, pero enseguida su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, por que todas, volvieron a sus caricias, y besos… Pero esta vez, eran aun más sensuales, el chico estaba a punto de explotar, cuando sintió los labios de la amazona, posarse en su miembro, el chico no pudo más… Y tras unos segundos, la imagen quedarse en blanco… Desapareció._

_Fin del sueño…_

_Ryoga despertó algo bruscamente… Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y se encontraba jadeando, al borde de un infartó cardiaco… Entonces, noto algo raro, vio que dos personas, estaban apoyadas, en su pecho., ambas dormían placidamente, Ryoga se sorprendió cuando las identifico…_

"(AKANE… UKYO)."

_Ryoga tuvo que taparse la boca, para no gritar… Ryoga se asusto por completo…_

"(Dios, ¿Eso era un sueño, ¿o era real?.)"

_Entonces, Ryoga recordó todo lo que paso, y como acabo su pelea, pero no recordaba mas desde ese punto, sigilosamente se levanto, sin despertar a las chicas, ni a Shingo… Cubrió el cuerpo de las chicas, con las sabanas, para que no cogieran frió, Y el salio de la tienda, entonces se percato, de que su cuerpo aun se encontraba algo dolorido, y débil… Noto las vendas, que le cubrían sus heridas, y sus ropas parecían destrozadas, ya que ahora solo llevaba, unos pantalones muy rotos, y sus clásicas botas negras, y las vendas que cubrían ligeramente parte de su pecho, pero que dejaban el resto su pecho a casi descubierto…_

_Y pensó para sus adentros…_

("¿Cuándo habrán llegado, pero supongo que son ellas, las que me han curado las heridas… ¿Y Akane que hace aquí?... ¿Y Ukyo?... ¿Qué querrán de mi?)"

_Ryoga trago saliva, algo asustado…_

"Vaya, es muy de noche, aun."

_Ryoga miro hacia el cielo, y vio las estrellas, entonces se acerco a una zona de arena, y allí encendió una pequeña hoguera, y allí se sentó, con una sonrisa triste, y melancólica, miraba al fuego…_

"Vaya, quizás… No haya hecho lo correcto, me fui de Nerima… Como un cobarde, pero Shingo, si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿que hubiera sido de el?... Me necesita… Además, ¿quien demonios era, aquel tipo… Me costo mucho vencerlo, pero me resultaba familiar, su forma de pelear… Esa técnica, era parecía a la mía, pero bueno al menos, le derrote… DIOS, ¿Por qué es tan difícil mi vida?... Tantas preocupaciones."

"¿Ryoga?."

_El chico, sintió que alguien lo llamaba, este se giro levemente sorprendido, allí se veía a Akane, Ryoga se quedo rojo de vergüenza, no por el hecho de verla, si no por el sueño qué había tenido hace un rato, y de la situación, en la que estaba la chica, cuando el despertó…_

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?."

"Cla, claro Akane, siéntate aquí."

_Ryoga miro a la hoguera, por que se sentía algo incomodo frente a Akane, y mas, después de que descubriera la identidad de P-Chan…_

Akane asintió y se sentó frente a Ryoga, junto a la hoguera…

"Veras, Ryoga… Yo."

"…"

"Quería pedirte perdón, fui muy injusta contigo, me porte muy mal… "

_La chica empezó a llorar, Ryoga la acaricio el rostro suavemente…_

"Vamos, Akane… No tienes que disculparte, no importa, no llores más, por favor… Lo único importante, es que tu quieras, seguir siendo mi amiga, después de todo."

"Claro, Ryoga… Además, yo, yo quería…"

"Ejem Ejem."

_Ryoga y Akane se giraron sorprendidos, ya que una sonriente Ukyo, los observaba…_

"¿Ukyo?."

_Pregunto Ryoga… Akane la miro con una ligera mirada asesina, Ukyo le sonrió a Akane, mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Ryoga parpadeo un par de veces, el no entendía nada…_

"Al fin, te encontramos."

_Dijo Ukyo, mientras abrazaba a Ryoga… Este seguía sin entender, el comportamiento de ambas mujeres…_

"¿Por qué te fuiste?."

"Necesitaba pensar, y reflexionar un tiempo."

"Estábamos muy preocupadas por ti."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Lo siento, chicas… No pretendía preocuparos."

_Dijo Ryoga avergonzado, mientras miraba al suelo, y jugaba con sus pulgares…_

"Ryoga… ¿Volverás a Nerima?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"No puedo regresar, le hice una promesa a Shingo… Debo cumplirla."

"¿Qué promesa?."

_Pregunto Akane…_

"Le jure que le llevaría conmigo, que me convertiría en su hermano mayor."

"Pero, Ryoga, tu no puedes… Lo están buscando, si os descubren… A el se lo llevaran, y a ti, te detendrán, y te meterán en la cárcel"

"Ukyo, Shingo sufrió mucho en su infancia. El al igual que yo, el perdió a sus padres cuando era un niño pequeño, el esta muy triste y solo… Por eso cuando lo encontré, decidí darle una oportunidad…"

_Akane y Ukyo callaron al oír esas palabras…_

"Además, vosotras no lo sabéis, pero en el centro donde escapo Shingo, no lo querían, lo maltrataban, le hacían sufrir… Pero eso se acabo, no me importa nada. Tener que huir, tener que enfrentarme a quien sea, el ahora es mi hermano, y no me voy a separar de el."

"Por favor, Ryoga… Vuelve a Nerima, allí podrás vivir, tranquilamente, con Shingo… Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo."

"…"

"¿Por qué queréis que vuelva?."

"Akane, yo, yo… Solo soy un estorbo en tu relación con Ranma:"

"Ryoga, yo ya no amo a Ranma… Yo ahora quiero estar con otra persona."

"Y yo también."

_Dijeron ambas mujeres, mientras sus rostros se pusieron algo rojos…_

_Ryoga trago saliva… Su corazón, dio un vuelco… _

"¿Qué significa todo esto?."

"Ryoga, por favor… No puedes irte, debes volver a Nerima… Hazlo por nosotras, por favor."

_Dijo Ukyo… Ryoga no pudo resistirse a la mirada de corderito, que le ofrecía ambas mujeres… Ryoga finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y ambas mujeres estallaron en alegría, abrazándose…_

"¿Y donde viviré?."

"En el Dojo Tendo."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Noo, en el Ucchan."

Dijo Ukyo…

Ambas mujeres, empezaron a discutir, Ryoga no entendía nada, pero no tenia un buen presentimiento de esto…

_Tras decidir posponer la idea de regresar en un tiempo a Nerima, poco después… Todos juntos se fueron de Okinawa, y como estaban de vacaciones, visitaron varias ciudades, entrenaban… Akane y Ukyo se encariñaron enseguida con el pequeño Shingo… _

_Ryoga empezaba sentirse bien, Akane le prestaba más atención, que nunca, y Ukyo también le prestaba mucha atención, pocas veces, hablaron de Ranma, y Shampoo y los demás…_

_Ahora solo eran ellos tres, y con Shingo cuatro… Como eran cuatro personas, tuvieron que comprar otra tienda de acampada, en una dormían las chicas, y en la otra dormía Ryoga y Shingo…_

_Pero Ryoga, seguía teniendo esa clase de sueños eróticos, que empezó a tener, desde la noche de la pelea… Todos los días, el mismo sueño se repetía, Ryoga pensaba que se volvía loco… Ryoga, les pidió a las chicas, que si podían dormir Shingo con ellas, un par de días… Que últimamente, el no dormía muy bien, y necesitaba un lugar, donde descansar tranquilo y solo… Akane y Ukyo se preocuparon ligeramente, pero Ryoga les dijo que el, estaba bien… Y se lo pidió como un favor personal, las chicas aceptaron… _

_Y por el día, Ryoga últimamente, no hablaba mucho, les costaba mirar a sus compañeras, sin ponerse rojo de vergüenza… Ellas se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada, decidieron por el momento callarse… pero por las noches, Ryoga le costaba irse a dormir, por que cada vez que dormía, tenia ese sueño erótico, que tenia todas las noches, en el que estaba siendo masajeado, y haciendo todo tipo de juegos sexuales, con las cinco chicas mas cercanas a su entorno… Pero el sueño, no siempre era igual, cada día, se iba haciendo mas intenso, y mas erótico, incluso a veces, el soñaba con orgías sexuales con todas ellas…_

_Ryoga empezó a preocuparse, al cabo de una semana…_

"(¿Me estaré volviendo un pervertido, como el viejo asqueroso… DIOS, y lo peor de todo, es que lo disfruto.)"

"En que piensas, Ryoga."

"Te noto distante."

_Le pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos, con una tierna sonrisa…_

_Ryoga sonrió…_

"Jajaja, no en nada, en que me lo estoy pasando muy bien con vosotras, lejos de la monotonía."

"(Me estas mintiendo, Ryoga… No sabes mentir.)"

_Akane le sonrió de nuevo…_

"¿Y por cierto, ¿Dónde se han metido Ukyo y Shingo?"

_Akane suspiro…_

"Ryoga, seguro que están bien, pero ahora que estamos solos, me gustaría hablar contigo."

_El chico perdido, trago saliva…_

"Ryoga, veras… esto es difícil, lo que quiero decirte…"

"Akane, tranquila, hay confianza, sabes que puedes confiar en mi."

"Ryoga, no se como decirlo, pero yo, yo, yo creo que me he enamorado de ti."

_Ryoga miro sorprendido a Akane… Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme, sintió que se aceleraba…_

"¿Qué?... ¿Akane lo dices en serio?."

_Akane roja de vergüenza, asintió con la cabeza…_

"Yo, yo, yo no se que decir… No, no se que decir, Akane… Lo he deseado tanto tiempo, pero…"

_Akane al oír esas palabras, se entristeció…_

"Akane… Yo, yo no se si estoy preparado, ha pasado muy poco tiempo, mi corazón, aun esta roto… Debo aclarar mis ideas, además creo que no estas del todo segura."

_Akane miro triste a los ojos de Ryoga… y empezó a llorar, abrazándolo…_

"Ryoga, debes hablar con Ukyo… Es importante."

"¿Akane?."

_Akane dejo de llorar, se soltó del abrazo, y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa…_

_Mas tarde, Akane, se llevo a Shingo a dar una vuelta… Y Ryoga, se quedo con Ukyo a solas…_

"¿Ukyo?."

"Dime, cariño."

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?."

"Claro."

"¿Por qué dejaste de amar a Ranma?."

"¿Ryoga?."

"Por favor, Ukyo necesito saberlo, es muy importante."

_Ryoga le suplico… Ukyo asintió…_

"Yo, yo, Ryoga creo que te amo... Creo que me he enamorado de ti."

_Ryoga se sorprendió, pero entonces… Algo le hizo entristecerse… Un pensamiento…_

"Ukyo, yo, yo lo siento… Pero, no se que decir."

"Por favor, Ryoga… Tu has sido el mejor hombre, que he pasado por mi vida, te has portado maravillosamente conmigo."

"Ukyo… escúchame, creo que te precipitas un poco… Además…"

"Ryoga, aun ¿sigues amando a Akane?."

"Ukyo, no puedo explicártelo, no se como hacerlo… Pero yo no puedo, todavía tengo el corazón roto, herido… Necesito reflexionar, ahora mismo no soy la mejor persona para ti…"

"Por favor, Ryoga… Solo dime la verdad… ¿Amas a Akane?."

"No lo se, Akane se me ha declarado, como tu has hecho ahora, ella me dijo que amaba, pero yo no puedo aceptar su amor, por la misma razón, que no puedo aceptar el tuyo…"

"Por favor, necesito tiempo..."

"Ryoga, lo siento, he sido una estupida, perdóname."

_Ukyo lo abrazo, y comenzó a llorar…_

"No, Ukyo esto te atormentaba, y necesitabas hablarlo, ¿sabes, te quiero mucho como amiga, por eso no me gusta verte sufrir, no te calles las cosas, si necesitas hablar, aquí me tienes... Recuerda lo que te dije, tu no estas sola."

"Gracias, Ryoga."

"Será mejor que volvamos."

_Mas tarde, ya de noche, se instalaron en una playa calida, era un lugar tranquilo, allí montaron las tiendas, el ruido de las olas, relajaba a los cuatro, Shingo fue el primero en acostarse… Ryoga, Akane y Ukyo se quedaron frente a la hoguera…_

"Me encanta esta tranquilidad."

_Dijo Akane, mirando al océano oscuro… Ryoga asintió…_

"Ahora en verano, la playa de noche, es un paisaje muy bonito."

"¿Ryoga, tu habrás visto muchos paisajes ¿no?."

"Si, así es."

"¿Y tu Ukyo?."

_Pregunto Akane…_

"Bueno, yo también, viajaba constantemente, en mi entrenamiento."

"Ya me hubiera gustado, viajar así, desde niña… Pero con papa, y mis hermanas, solo podíamos irnos de vacaciones, ocasionalmente."

"Anhelabas libertad… ¿me equivoco?."

Pregunto Ukyo nuevamente…

"En cierto modo si, quería ser libre, conocer el mundo."

"Je, el mismo sueño que Shingo…"

_Respondió Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, te has portado muy bien, con Shingo… Le has dado una oportunidad, de ser feliz… se nota, que te importa, le cuidas muy bien."

"Bueno, pero es el quien me tenia que guiar, hasta que vosotras llegasteis."

"Cariño, todavía sigues teniendo ese nulo sentido de la orientación, pero no te preocupes, para que estamos nosotras aquí, y Shingo."

_Después de ese comentario… Los tres se reían amenamente… En ese instante, una estrella fugaz pasó sin detenerse, por el cielo, los tres levantaron sonrientes las cabezas, y permanecieron en silencio…_

"Tengo una idea."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Por que, por que no nos bañamos en la playa, pero donde no cubra."

"Siii, seria divertido, jugaríamos como niños con las olas."

_Y ambas mujeres se fueron a su tienda, a cambiarse de ropa… Ryoga se quedo un poco triste, el no podría meterse en el agua, no sin evitar el cambio..._

_Segundos después, Akane y Ukyo volvían con dos preciosos bikinis, dispuestas a meterse, cuando entonces se dieron cuenta, de que Ryoga, no se había cambiado…_

"¿Qué ocurre, Ryoga."

"Yo, yo no puedo meterme en el agua, si lo hiciera, me convertiría en…"

"Es verdad."

"Bueno, pues no te preocupes, que nosotras tampoco nos meteremos."

_Dijo Ukyo mientras lo abrazaba con una sonrisa…_

"Claro que no."

_Dijo Akane mientras también lo abrazaba con una sonrisa…_

_El chico sonrió dedicando esa sonrisa a ambas mujeres… Pero enseguida se aparto del abrazo de ambas, y se sentó en la arena de la playa… Ambas mujeres, se sentaron con el, a su alrededor, mientras los tres contemplaban en silencio el paisaje… Ryoga finalmente dijo…_

"Chicas, Gracias… Por todo."

_Ambas mujeres, le miraron extrañado a Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, ¿Por qué nos das las gracias?."

"Por que me demostráis, a cada instante, que no estoy solo…Que no estoy vació, y me hacéis sentir querido."

"No, Ryoga… Eso mismo, debería decir yo."

"Y yo."

"Ahora, me gustaría cumplir una meta, que me propuse siempre."

"¿Qué meta?."

"Curarme de mi maldición."

"Para ello, deberíamos ir a China."

_Respondió Akane…_

"¿A China?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Si… Pero ese viaje, seria muy peligroso, no puedo exponeros a tal peligro."

_Respondió Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, te seguiré a China… No me importa, no tengo miedo de Jusenkyo."

Respondió Akane valientemente…

"Ni yo, no me asusta ese lugar, mientras sigamos todos unidos."

"Entonces, iremos a China."

_Akane y Ukyo sonrieron, y apoyaron sus cabezas, cada una en cada uno de los hombros del chico perdido. Ryoga a sentir el contacto de los rostros, de ambas mujeres, en su hombros, se relajo… Y sonrió, contemplando el bello paisaje que el mar, le brindaba, en la oscuridad, bajo la luz de la luna…_

_Y tras mucho tiempo de infinita y abismal soledad… Sintió algo que nunca había sentido, desde que se alejo de sus padres… Llamarlos mediante susurros, fue lo ultimo que hizo, antes de quedarse dormido…_

"Papa… Mama… Ya no estoy solo."

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Una nueva acompañante…

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 6: Una nueva acompañante…**

_A la mañana siguiente, partieron rumbo a China… Y en dos semanas, llegaron a China, gracias a un viejo conocido de Ukyo, que les pudo meter en un barco…_

_Ryoga, Akane, Ukyo y Shingo habían llegado a China… Ryoga ahora llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que de costumbre, ya que ahora le caía a la altura de los hombros, ya había pasado varios meses que no se lo cortaba, casi seis meses, desde unos meses antes de la batalla de Saffron…_

_Akane y Ukyo, seguían enamoradas de Ryoga… Y le seguían a donde el fuera, Ryoga las protegía, el las cuidaba, estaba agradecido de su compañía y de la compañía del pequeño Shingo, que ya había cumplido los 11 años, pero aun había algo que le atormentaba, y era esos sueños eróticos, que tenia todas las noches…_

_Ryoga sentía que perdía el juicio, que esos sueños, lo iban a llevar a la perdición… Pero no podía contarles nada a sus acompañantes, mas que nada, por que lo tomarían como un pervertido integral, y lo lincharían, como linchaban al viejo Happosai, o eso pensaba el… Ryoga se estremeció por un segundo ante la idea… por otro lado, ellas se volcaban día a día, más con el, Ryoga sentía que en cualquier momento, explotaría, el chico jamás pensó, que tendría que decidirse por una mujer, u otra… El siempre amo a Akane, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada, todo era tan reciente, realmente todo este tiempo, intentaba pensar, el sabia que en el momento que regresara a Nerima… Ranma y el resto, lo perseguirían en su cruzada contra el, por haberse ganado el amor de Akane, de Ukyo, y al parecer de Shampoo y Kodachi… Aunque de estas dos ultimas, prefería no saber nada, pero la indecisión lo mataba por dentro…Lo que el no quería, era lastimar a sus amigas…_

_Pero ahora su meta, era la cura de su maldición, y su mente estaba en ese sueño…_

"Pronto llegaremos, según este mapa, estamos a unos 100 kilómetros al sur."

_Decía Akane, mientras lo leía…_

"¿Me dejáis ver el mapa?."

_Pregunto Ryoga…_

"Ryoga, cariño… es mejor que te mantengas un poco alejado de ese mapa, podríamos perdernos."

"…"

_Ryoga suspiro, triste… Ukyo se dio cuenta, de que sin quererlo, le había ofendido… Y la chica le dio un ligero beso en la barbilla…_

"Perdóname, mi amor, no pretendía ofenderte."

_Akane miro con cara asesina y muerta de celos a Ukyo…_

"No pasa nada, Ukyo… Tienes razón, debo aceptar lo de mi sentido nulo de la orientación."

"Eso es Ryoga, mira yo no se nadar, no se cocinar, pero lo acepto… Y vivo con ello."

_Dijo Akane, mientras besaba la otra mejilla del chico, era el turno de Auki de ponerse celosa… Ukyo miraba furiosa a la chica, y Akane le guiño el ojo con una sonrisita… Ukyo y Ryoga suspiraron…_

_Entonces Shingo dijo…_

"¿Por qué le dais tantos besos a Ryoga?."

_Ukyo miro al niño, con una sonrisa de malicia, y sin que este pudiera prevenirlo, lo cogio entre sus brazos… Y lo empezó a dar de besos infantiles, en plan madraza besucona, por toda la cara, Akane también se unió, y también empezó a besarle besitos en el mismo plan… El niño protestaba, chillaba y pataleaba, incomodo…_

"POR FAVOR, HERMANO… AYUDAME, ¿Qué ME AXFISIAN?."

"¿No querías besitos?."

Protesto divertida Ukyo… Cuando le soltaron…

"Arrgh. Pero no así de bestias."

Entonces Ukyo le dio uno en la mejilla, y luego Akane le dio otro…

"¿Contento?."

_Pregunto Shingo…_

"Claro, recordar que soy el pequeño, y me tenéis que cuidar."

_Dijo el niño con una sonrisita…_

"Te espabilas muy rápido, eh."

_Le dijo Ryoga, mientras reía…_

"No, como su hermano mayor."

_Dijo Ukyo con un tono juguetón, pero alejado de lo sexual…_

"¿Qué quieres decir?."

"Nada Ryo-chan."

"¿Ryo-chan?."

"¿No te gusta?."

"No se, no me trae buenos recuerdos… ese chan."

"Que tontito eres, mi Ryoguita… ¿te gusta mas así?."

_Akane rió ante la cara de Ryoga…_

"Creo que prefiero el Ryo-chan… ¿te gustaría que te llamara Ukyito?"

"Jajaja, eso no tiene sentido… ¿Ukyito?."

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, durante horas, parándose un par de veces a comer, y a descansar, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo… En la entrada de este ponía un cartel…

"¿Aldea de las Nujiezu?."

Ryoga a ver el cartel, se quedo pensativo, Akane al verlo lo identifico…

"Este es el pueblo de Shampoo y Mousse, es decir la aldea de las amazonas."

"Vayámonos de aquí."

_Dijo Ryoga seriamente…_

"¿Te preocupa encontrarte con Shampoo?."

"Bueno, me preocupa, las leyes de las amazonas."

"Bah, olvidas, que ahora Akane y yo estamos unidas, aquí y ahora, y no vamos a permitir, que nadie te obligue a obedecer estupidas leyes, por muy tradiciones que sean en su pueblo."

_Ukyo entro decidida…_

"No temas, Ryoga… Esas amazonas, no te harán nada."

_Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa, Ryoga rió nervioso, y entro con Akane…_

_Dentro de la aldea, todas las mujeres, se quedaron mirando al chico perdido… De repente una amazona, jovencita, de unos 15 o 16 años, salto hacia donde estaban ellos…_

"Nihao."

_Dijo la amazona, con una coqueta sonrisa, esta llevaba un pelo parecido al de Shampoo, pero de color negro…_

"Hola."

_Saludo Ryoga nerviosamente… Ukyo se interpuso… Cogiendole el brazo al chico perdido…_

"¿Tu conoces a Shampoo?."

_Pregunto Akane…_

"¿Sha, Shampoo?."

_Tartamudeo la amazona, asustada a oír el nombre… La chica salio corriendo, Ukyo y Akane se quedaron extrañadas, ante la reacción de la chica… Ryoga no entendía, Shingo se encontraba fascinado, allí había mucha mujer guapa, pero estaba asustado…_

_Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció una joven de largos cabellos azules…_

"¿Quién buscar a Shampoo?."

_La chica apareció cayendo, desde un árbol… Encontrándose frente a frente, a tres viejos conocidos, la chica se quedo roja a ver a Ryoga… Pero entonces vio a sus dos odiosas rivales, junto a el… y a Ukyo agarrando a Ryoga… y mas fue la sorpresa, cuando vio a Akane también agarrándolo… Sintió el deseo de matarlas a las dos…_

_Pero ella se lanzo a abrazar a Ryoga…_

"Mi aíren… Bienvenido."

_Ukyo y Akane, la apartaron bruscamente…_

"¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES ESTUPIDA?."

_Grito Ukyo, Shampoo saco sus bomboris…_

"Chica de la espátula, siempre interponerse en mi camino, y tu chica violenta lo mismo."

"Shampoo no hemos venido a pelear."

_Dijo Akane, pero Shampoo le saco la lengua…_

_Pero en unos segundos, las tres mujeres estaban peleando violentamente, golpeándose con todo, espátulas, bomboris, mazos… Todo valía…_

"Ya basta, chicas… Deteneos, por favor."

_Suplicaba Ryoga… Decidió que iba a intervenir, cuando un bastón lo golpeo en la cabeza… tirándolo al suelo…_

"Tu no debes intervenir, futuro yerno… Esto ser pelea de mujeres."

"¿Abuela?… Y NO ME LLAME FUTURO YERNO, LE RECUERDO QUE SU FUTURO YERNO ES RANMA."

"Jajaja, ya no… Ranma ya no es el prometido de mi bisnieta, lo eres tú… Además, tu un chico que siempre ha estado solo, no te alegra, que todas ellas, se peleen por ti, incluyendo tu adorada e idolatrada Akane Tendo."

_Dijo Cologne con una sonrisa…_

"NOOO, por que se pueden lastimar… Y yo no soy un trofeo."

"Por cierto, ¿Quién es este niño?."

_Pregunto la matriarca de las amazonas, mirando detenidamente al pequeño Shingo…  
_  
"Es mi hermano, Shingo Hibiki."

"Nunca mencionaste la existencia de un hermano."

"Es una historia muy larga…"

"Ya veo, comprendo, así que tus buenos sentimientos, te llevaron a darle esa oportunidad, bien hecho… Un niño merece el cariño y la comprensión de los adultos."

"Una frase inteligente. Pero quizás poco apropiada para usted."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono sarcástico, sin intentar parecer grosero o borde, como habitualmente hacia Ranma…_

"Mhmm, ¿Qué insinúas?."

"Digo, que usted… O incluso el señor Tendo, y el señor Saotome, hablan de buenos sentimientos, y hablan mucho del sentido del Honor y del deber, cuando usted misma empuja a su nieta, a comprometerse, con el primer hombre que la derrota… O los padres de Ranma y Akane, que les comprometieron a ser novios, sin pedirles su permiso."

"Es irónico, que usted me diga eso de los buenos sentimientos."

_Cologne miro seria al chico perdido, por un instante, pero al segundo después recupero su posición fría y calmada de siempre…_

"Yo quiero mucho a mi bisnieta, ella perdió a su madre, siendo muy niña… Yo he sido como una madre, para ella… Pero en este pueblo, hay leyes. Y tradiciones muy antiguas, las amazonas somos un clan, antiguo… Y deben seguir esas leyes…"

"Y además, tu, me hablas del sentido del deber y el honor… El hombre que se acostaba siendo un cerdo, con la chica que amaba, sin que esta supiera nada… El mismo hombre, que por miedo al rechazo, ocultaba sus sentimientos… El mismo hombre que ahora oculta sus más oscuros deseos, por cierto… Y no se tu, pero personalmente, creo que dichos deseos, no sean actos o deseos muy nobles, por sueños que sean."

_Ryoga al oír esas palabras, sintió un enorme escalofrió, y se quedo rojo de vergüenza, paralizado…_

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo dice?."

"Ryoga Hibiki, no conoces nada de las amazonas de Nujiezu."

"¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme?."

"Tu mismo lo has hecho conmigo, además, yo te conozco demasiado bien… Recuerda que te he entrenado, gracias a mi, aprendiste el "Bakusai Tenketsu", yo se que clase de hombre eres."

_Ryoga le dio la espalda…_

"Entonces, usted sabara, que yo no quiero a su nieta, por eso prefiero evitar malentendidos, hablando con ella ahora."

"Y realmente… ¿A quien quieres?... A la pequeña Akane Tendo, o a la chica de los Okonomiyakis."

"…"

"O simplemente, ¿te quieres a ti mismo?... Envidiabas a Ranma, por que Akane lo amaba, por que el estaba rodeado de mujeres siempre, y tu siempre estabas solo… Y ahora tu, le has quitado todas esas prometidas."

"YO NO QUERIA ESTA SITUACCION…. ¿Cómo QUIERE QUE SE LO EXPLIQUE?."

"Tranquilo, no voy a presionarte… No voy a obligarte como pretendía con Ranma, a casarse con Shampoo a la fuerza… Voy a dejar que elijas tu, pero permíteme un pequeño consejo."

"Decídete rápido, por que quizás ellas se cansen de ti, o bien quizás las lastimes, no puedes cargar a tus espaldas, los sentimientos de dos o tres mujeres, cuatro o las que sean… indefinidamente."

"…"

"Primero me curare, después… Ya veremos lo que hago, nadie volverá a dirigir mi vida, ahora me guiare por los instintos de mi corazón."

_Dijo firmemente, el chico… Mientras que caminaba dirección al grupo…_

"Un corazón que esta roto por dentro, un corazón de cristal, que no es nada solidó."

_Susurro la anciana, en un tono algo lúgubre, para si misma… Ryoga no la escucho, y cuando se acerco al grupo, donde peleaban las tres mujeres…_

_Las tres chicas, ya no peleaban, estaban todas frente a frente, despeinadas y con la ropa alborotada…_

"Dejemos esto en un empate."

_Dijo Shampoo_

"Si, eso será lo mejor."

_Respondió Ukyo…_

"Pero ya continuaremos, nuestra batalla."

_Añadió Akane… Las demás, asintieron… Ryoga parpadeo…_

"Nos vamos a Jusenkyo."

_Dijo Ryoga calmadamente…_

"Yo iré, a donde vaya mi aíren, oportunidad única para curarnos."

_Dijo Shampoo, mientras abrazaba a Ryoga, Akane y Ukyo miraban rabiosas a la amazona… Pero no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar, por que Shampoo los seguiría hasta el final…_

_Tras descansar un par de horas, todo el grupo se fue de la aldea de las amazonas…_

_Pasaron varios días, Shampoo se adapto rápidamente, ella decidió no agobiar a Ryoga, como hacia con Ranma… Ryoga agradecía ese gesto, e incluso se empezó a ganar su confianza, en señal de amistad por supuesto, Shampoo de vez en cuando, peleaba y reñía con las demás, pero era una rivalidad sana, ella también le cogio cariño a Shingo…E incluso pudo decirse, que se hizo amiga de Akane y Ukyo…_

_Ryoga se sentía mas contento, por que ahora, realmente tenia amigas, que lo apreciaban y lo cuidaban, al igual que el las protegía y las cuidaba…_

_Pero le asustaba, recordar las palabras que la anciana de las matriarcas le dijo…_

"(Decídete rápido, por que quizás ellas se cansen de ti, o bien quizás las lastimes, no puedes cargar a tus espaldas, los sentimientos de dos o tres mujeres, cuatro o las que sean… indefinidamente.)"

_Por supuesto los sueños eróticos de Ryoga, tampoco cesaban, cada día se hacían más intensos, el chico se preguntaba, ¿Qué si ya habría hecho todo tipo de actos sexuales? En su sueños… Y eso le atormentaban mas y mas, por que en el fondo, lo disfrutaba, y realmente que hombre, no disfrutaría de esa clases de sueños, pensaba para si mismo… Incluso un par de veces, despertó a todo el grupo por los gritos que pegaba de sobresalto, cuando despertaba agitado, el se justificaba, simplemente lo achacaba que eran pesadillas que el tenia…_

_Y finalmente llegaron a Jusenkyo…_

_Allí encontraron al guía de los estanques, este les reconoció…_

"Oh, bienvenidos señores clientes."

"Hola, señor guía."

_Dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa…_

"Oh, pero si es el chico que se convertía en cerdito negro… ¿Qué tal la cura que les mande?"

"Llameme, Ryoga, y de eso veníamos a hablar."

_Ryoga le explico la situación, al guía…_

"Por suerte, si hay un modo de curarte a ti y a la chica, pero..."

"¿Pero…?"

"Pero debéis atravesar una prueba, que demostrara si sois dignos de la cura."

_Shampoo empezó a zarandear al guía, Ryoga intento calmarla…_

"¿Qué clase de prueba?."

"Síganme, señores clientes..."

Poco después…

_Todos habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo, Akane y Shampoo ya conocían, este lugar… Pero Ukyo y Shingo, no, y se quedaron fascinados, ambos se acercaron a una poza…_

"_¿Esto es Jusenkyo?."_

_Pregunto Ukyo_

"No os acerquéis, es peligroso."

_Dijo Ryoga nervioso…_

"Cada vez, que recuerdo este lugar… Tengo escalofríos."

_Añadió el chico perdido…_

"¿En que consiste la prueba?."

_Pregunto la amazona…_

"_Vosotros dos, los que queréis curaros, debéis subir a las cañas de bambú, y debéis pelear contra los espíritus de Jusenkyo… No se cuantos son, pero aquí hay mas de 1500 manantiales encantados, cuando los espíritus crean que sois dignos de ello, os darán la cura, creando un nuevo manantial, donde el agua de ese nuevo manantial os curara._

"Bien, ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?."

"Debéis esperar a mañana por la mañana, cuando salga los primeros rayos de sol."

"Estoy decidido."

_Dijo Ryoga…_

"Y yo."

"Recordar, que si casi en un manantial, los espíritus, se llevaran vuestras vidas, por eso es muy peligroso, tenéis que pelear siempre en las cañas de bambú, no podéis tocar otra superficie."

"¿¿¿QUEE?."

_Exclamaron Ukyo y Akane a la vez…_

"No importa."

Dijo Ryoga, mirando a Shampoo… Shampoo no contesto…

"¿Podría hacer yo la prueba, por los dos?."

"¿¿¿QUEEE?."

_Exclamaron todas las mujeres…_

"No, Ryoga, yo soy amazona, soy una guerrera, afrontare la prueba, como tu, prefiero la muerte, que a ser una cobarde."

"Tenéis que afrontarla los dos."

"¿Estas segura Shampoo?."

"Completamente."

"Bien, entonces decidido."

"Yo, con su permiso, les dejo reflexionarlo, aquí hay una pequeña casa, allí podrán descansar."

_El guía se marcho… Dejándoles ahí, durante unas horas, para pensarlo…_

_En lo alto de una pequeña colina, donde se podía ver los estanques, ya había anochecido…_

_Estaban los cinco, sentados, contemplando el paisaje… _

"Ryoga, ¿Estas seguro de esto?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Si, es lo que mas deseo… Curarme de esta maldición."

_Respondió Ryoga… Shingo entonces, le cogio del brazo, y algo preocupado le dijo…_

"Pero, Hermano… No quiero que mueras."

"Shingo, no moriré, recuerda, jure que estaría siempre contigo."

"No, Ryoga… No fallaremos, lo haremos… Lo lograremos."

_Dijo Shampoo firmemente… Akane no decía nada, ella estaba pensativa…_

"Ryoga, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, en privado?."

"Claro, vamos."

_Akane y Ryoga se apartaron un poco…_

"Ryoga, estoy muy asustada, y no quiero que hagas esto, pero se que no puedo detenerte, pero puedo pedirte un ultimo favor."

"Akane, dime, tranquila… Hablas como si fuera a pasar algo malo, ¿sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea?

"Me gustaría pasar una ultima noche, con P-Chan."

"¿Qué?."

"Por favor, Ryoga… "

"Pero Akane, P-chan, en realidad no existe, solo era un cerdito negro con mis sentimientos, nada mas."

"Te lo suplico Ryoga, solo una ultima noche."

"Bueno, esta bien… Pero y las demás que dirán."

"Ellas aceptaran."

"Esta bien, Akane… Déjame unos minutos, solo… Si esta va a ser mi ultima transformación, antes debo aclarar unas cosas, no me moveré, así no me perderé."

"En cinco minutos regresa."

_Akane se retiro, a hablar con las demás… Ryoga se quedo ahí sentado, pensando, al lado de un cubo de agua fría…_

_Durante los cinco minutos, Ryoga recordó todas las veces que se había transformado en P-Chan, había buenos recuerdos, pero también malos, y eran mas malos que buenos…_

_Ryoga negó con la cabeza…_

_Tras los cinco minutos… Akane y el resto de las chicas, lo llamaron…_

"Ryoga, ¿Estas listo?."

_Ryoga asintió con la cabeza… y cogio el cubo de agua, diciendo unas ultimas palabras, mientras se lo arrojaba…_

"Esta será la ultima vez, que me convierta en P-Chan."

_Finalmente Ryoga se convirtió en P-Chan, y se fue hacia el grupo, Akane lo tomo en sus brazos… Shampoo y Ulkyo fueron a una tienda… y se fueron a una tienda, Akane, Shingo y P-Chan, fueron a la otra… Las oras chicas, permitieron a Akane, dormir con el cerdito, con la condición de que Shingo durmiera con ellos, para evitar que ella hiciera algo indebido… Ella acepto._

_Todos se durmieron, aunque Ukyo y Shampoo quedaron mas tiempos despiertas contemplando la luna…_

"¿Por qué le has permitido que duerman juntos?."

_Pregunto Shampoo…_

"Por que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo."

_Respondió Ukyo…_

"Supongo que yo también, hubiera hecho lo mismo, además ahora somos amigas."

_Respondió la amazona…_

"Mañana, puede ser el ultimo día, de nuestra aventura."

_Susurro levemente Ukyo, mientras suspiraba… Mientras se metía en el interior de la tienda, Shampoo miro a la luna, por un segundo más…_

"Adiós, gatita."

_Dijo la chica de largos cabellos azules, antes de meterse en la tienda, y caer rendida por el sueño…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Noche de deseo, pasión, desenfreno y loc

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 7: Noche de deseo, pasión, desenfreno y locura**

_Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir, todos estaban despiertos, Ryoga y Shampoo estaban listos, para afrontar su gran prueba…_

"¿Listos?."

_Pregunto el guía…_

_Los dos chicos, asintieron con la cabeza…_

"Entonces, subid a esas dos cañas de bambú."

_Ryoga y Shampoo subieron de un salto, a sus respectivas cañas, y allí se colocaron... Shampoo con sus bomboris a mano, Ryoga con su paraguas…_

_Mientras, Akane, Ukyo y Shingo observaban desde la colina, donde estaban la noche anterior, muy preocupados por lo que pudiera ocurrir, el guía observaba algo nervioso, esperando…_

_Ryoga estaba frente a Shampoo…_

"¿Cuándo empezara la prueba?."

"Cuando los primeros rayos de luz, iluminen los manantiales."

_Tras unos instantes, los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban los manantiales, de Jusenkyo…_

_La hora había llegado, una luz blanca salio de los manantiales, cuando de repente… _

_Varios espíritus de color negro, en forma de sombras, atacaron a ambos jóvenes, la prueba había comenzado…_

_Ryoga y Shampoo, tenían que defenderse de los ataques, que no eran pocos… Pudieron observar, como los espíritus, tenían las formas, de los seres que habían caído en los distintos manantiales, cuanto mas golpeaban Ryoga y Shampoo, a sus respectivos, rivales, mas aparecían…_

_Tenían que cambiar de caña, por que esta cedía, por el peso, y por el movimiento…_

_Así pasaban los minutos, Ryoga se enfrentaba a cinco espíritus, de un golpe con su paraguas, logro deshacerse de cuatro, pero uno logro golpearlo, haciéndole ceder, el chico cayo de la caña, dejando caer su paraguas, quedándose sin su arma, pero tuvo suerte de que sus reflejos le permitieron agarrarse a otra caña, quedando colgando… Shampoo que lo vio todo, le lanzo un bombori…_

"¡¡¡ RYOGA !."

_Ryoga sin pensarlo, se soltó y en el aire hizo una acrobacia espectacular, saltando encima del bombori, colocándose nuevamente en otra caña en el aire, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de Ryoga… _

"Gracias Shampoo, te debo una."

_Dijo el con una sonrisa…_

_Pero ahora, le atacaban, como diez espíritus a Ryoga… y el solo se defendía con su cuerpo…_

_Los espíritus que recibían los golpes, retrocedían…_

_Por su parte, Shampoo se enfrentaba a seis espíritus, pero sus fuerzas empezaban a ceder, ahora solo tenia un bombori… Hasta que un espíritu la golpeo, lanzándola contra las fuentes, Ryoga ahora acudió a su rescate… Cogiendola en el aire, antes de que cayera al vació…_

_Shampoo se abrazo al chico, para no caer, quedándose sujeta en sus brazos…_

"Gracias Ryoga, me has salvado."

_Dijo la chica emocionada…_

"Te debía una."

_Respondió el con una sonrisa… Pero en ese instante, Ryoga se dio cuenta, de algo… La caña, no aguantaría mucho su peso…_

"Shampoo… ¡¡¡SALTA!."

_La chica salto, hacia otra caña, y tras un instante, Ryoga salto a otra caña, la caña donde estaban, acabo partiéndose…_

_La pelea continuo…_

_Mientras, Akane y Ukyo miraban asustadas, como se desarrollaba la pelea, Shingo estaba al borde de las lagrimas… El temía por la vida de Ryoga y Shampoo…_

"_Tenemos que ayudarles."_

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"No, señoritas, no pueden intervenir, si lo hacen la cura desaparecerá."

"Mierda."

_Maldijo Ukyo…_

"Por favor, Ryoga… Resistid."

_Sollozo Akane…_

_La pelea continuo, varios minutos, pero la cosa se complico bastante… Ryoga peleaba con veinte espíritus, Shampoo con quince, ambos estaban cansados, Ryoga intento alejarse gradualmente, de los espíritus…_

"Mierda, son demasiados, y no puedo usar el "Bakusai Tenketsu"… Solo me queda una alternativa."

"SHI SHI HOKODAN."

_Todos los espíritus, recibieron el impacto… Pero la onda expansiva, hizo tropezar a Shampoo… Esta volvió a caer, Ryoga intento saltar a cogerla en el aire, pero su pierna fallo… Y este tropezó, pero con un ultimo esfuerzo, logro agarrar a Shampoo…, quedando el colgado, solamente sujetado por las fuerzas de sus piernas, en la caña de bambú, Shampoo quedo colgando, agarrada a una mano de Ryoga, quien la sujetaba muy fuertemente… Entonces una luz blanca, empezó a formarse, abriendo paso a un nuevo manantial, este resplandecía… Ryoga y Shampoo, lo observaron…_

"Ese es el manantial, nuestra cura esta ahí."

_Dijo Ryoga…_

"Aguanta Shampoo."

"RYOGA SUELTAME, DEJAME CAER… SI NO LO HACES, NOS CAEREMOS LOS DOS."

_Le chillo Shampoo desesperada…_

"NO LO HARE, NO TE SOLTARE... SHAMPOO AGUANTA."

"ESTAMOS A UN PASO DE LOGRARLO."

_Chillo el desesperado… Entonces dos espíritus se pusieron frente a ellos, en las cañas más próximas a donde estaban colgados… Ryoga los identifico enseguida, por las facciones, uno era el espíritu de Ranma, el otro era un espíritu de Akane…_

_Akane, Ukyo y Shingo miraban incrédulos…_

"No, no puede ser… Akane eres tu, y aquel otro es Ranma."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"¿¿¿Por qué esta mi espíritu allí?."

_Pregunto Akane, muy nerviosa… Al borde de un infarto…_

"Por que tu caíste en un manantial, y aunque no te transformes, tu esencia, esta en Jusenkyo."

_Le respondió el guía…_

_Akane y Ukyo y Shingo miraron asustados, muy preocupados por como estaba la situación…_

"Ryoga, suéltala, déjala caer… Y podrás curarte, no te convertirás nunca mas en cerdo."

_Dijo el espíritu de Ranma…_

"NOOOOOOO, JAMAS, NO LA SOLTARE… NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME DIGAIS, NO LO HARE."

_Grito Ryoga… la caña empezó a ceder, pronto se partiría…_

"Ryoga, ríndete, y si lo haces, le daremos la cura a ella."

"¿Qué?... ¿Hablas en serio?."

"NOOO, NO LO HAGAS, RYOGA NO TE RINDAS… DEJAME CAER."

"(No podré aguantar, mucho mas su peso… Si no la suelto nos caeremos y moriremos los dos, pero si la suelto ella morirá, si me rindo, ella podrá curarse… MALDITA SEA.)"

"RYOGA, TE LO SUPLICO SUELTAME…POR FAVOR."

"DEJALA CAER Y TE CURARAS."

"RINDETE Y ELLA SE CURARA."

_Chillaron los dos espíritus a la vez…_

"YA BASTA… ME RINDO…. ME RINDO."

_Finalmente dijo Ryoga…_

_En ese momento, los espíritus desaparecieron… Una luz blanca, resplandeció por todo el lugar… Shampoo finalmente cayo, cayendo dentro del manantial que resplandecía…_

"¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!"

_Chillo Ryoga… _

_Pero tras unos instantes, la chica apareció mojada, sin transformarse… Ryoga finalmente se soltó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, jadeante… Ryoga a ver a Shampoo mojada y sin transformarse, le sonrió…_

"SHAMPOO... LO LOGRASTES, ESTAS CURADA."

_La chica corrió a abrazarlo, asustada…_

"Ryoga, pero tu…"

_Le correspondió al abrazo…_

"Shhh, tranquila, todo esta bien, estamos vivos, y tu estas curada, eso es lo que importa."

_Akane, Ukyo y Shingo se dirigieron a ellos… Y se unieron al abrazo del chico perdido y la amazona… Con lagrimas en los ojos…_

"Ryoga, estaba muy preocupada."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto."

_Suplico Ukyo…_

"Hermano, has estado magnifico, pero no quiero que te arriesgues nunca mas, así… Ryoga te necesito, tu eres mi hermano."

"Gracias, Ryoga… Me has salvado, te estoy eternamente agradecida."

_Dijo Shampoo emocionada… El guía llego hasta ellos…_

"¿Y AHORA QUE PASA CON RYOGA EL NO TIENE UNA CURA?."

_Pregunto Shampoo furiosa…_

_El guía negó triste con la cabeza…_

"El no ha superado la prueba."

_Ryoga se apeno, pero entonces noto que todos los presentes, estaban muy apenados… Y el intento animarlos…_

"No, no os preocupéis por mi, yo no necesito esa cura, era mas importante la vida de Shampoo."

"Pero es injusto, que tu no tengas la cura, has demostrado merecerla."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"No pasa nada, chicas."

Ryoga se levanto, y con una sonrisa…

"Gracias por todo, todo lo que habéis hecho por mi, lo que hacéis en cada instante… Jamás sabré como recompensaros."

Las chicas se emocionaron, ante las palabras de Ryoga…

"Shingo, gracias a ti, tu fuiste el primero en confiar en mi… En quererme como un hermano, gracias por todo."

_El niño también se emociono…_

"Gracias, Ryoga… Tu siempre serás mi hermano, y estaré contigo."

"No pongáis esas caras tristes… Bueno, ya que estamos todos bien, ¿Por qué no lo celebramos?."

"SIIII."

_Todos se animaron, Ryoga aunque en el fondo de su corazón se sentía triste, decidió que ocultaría esa tristeza, lo más posible… Y les haría ver, que el se sentía bien, al fin y a cabo, la maldición es una cosa superficial, y lo mas importante para el, es el cariño y el aprecio de sus amigos… Y estas eran sus mejores amigas… Y no las fallaría por nada en el mundo…_

_La celebración fue bastante animada… Todos rieron, incluso Ryoga, fue un día alegre para todos, y pasaron varias horas…_

_La noche llego… Shingo ya dormía, pero Ryoga y el resto de las chicas continuaban celebrando, la fiesta. Ya habían pasado muchas horas, y habían bebido un poco de sake, algo mas de la cuenta, pero…_

"Creo que deberíamos parar, no me encuentro muy bien."

_Dijo Ryoga, Ukyo lo abrazo, con una sonrisa…_

"Vamos Ryoga, por una vez, date llevar, vamos a buscar mas."

_Shampoo se puso a buscar una botella…_

"Venga la ultima, y ya lo dejamos."

_Dijo una Shampoo, un poco borracha…_

"MIRAD YA E ENCONTRADO UNA."

_Exclamo la chica, todo feliz…_

_Shampoo abrió la botella y fue la primera en beber, después bebió Ukyo, seguida de Ryoga, cual ya no era muy consciente de lo que hacia, y Akane, que tampoco estaba en su momento mas lucido, sintió un poco de envidia, y le quito la botella a Ryoga…_

"Que raro, esto sabe distinto, ¿Seguro que es Sake?."

_Finalmente dijo Akane, pero igualmente termino lo poco que quedaba en la botella…_

_Pero tras unos segundos, ninguno de los cuatro se percato, pero lo que habían bebido, no era sake, y la extraña bebida, les hizo efecto… _

_De repente, todos se sentían perturbados, muy acalorados, y con muchos sudores, y una sensación muy rara, que les quemaba a todos por dentro, cuando Ryoga iba a salir, para que le diera el aire, pero algo extraño paso, por que entonces, el tuvo como un escalofrió, cuando de repente, vio como Shampoo lo abrazaba, y lo empezó a besar en los labios, el chico no reacciono, cuando noto que Ukyo lo abrazaba y jugueteaba con su cuerpo, acariciándole cierta zona, con su mano, y lo besaba el rostro, entonces fue el turno de Akane, ella empezó a darle besitos, por todo el cuerpo, el chico cayo de rodillas por la impresión, dejándose llevar por la pasión, Akane empezó a desnudarle…_

_Y así, estuvieron varias horas, de pasión, y lujuria desbocada… Perdiendo totalmente el control, simplemente dejándose llevar por su deseo y excitación provocados, por el alcohol, y demás bebidas que bebieron durante el día… Los cuatro se sumergieron en un mundo desconocidos, para ellos… Un mundo lleno de placer, y pasión y deseo…_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Los primeros rayos de sol, entraban por las ventanas… Cuando, Ryoga despertaba, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un mareo… Lentamente y pesadamente abrió los ojos…_

"Mi cabeza, no puedo casi moverme."

_Con un ultimo esfuerzo, el chico logro centrarse, y observar todo a su alrededor, allí se encontraba en el suelo, de una pequeña cabaña, completamente desnudo, y la impresión que se llevo, cuando lo que vio, le helo la sangre, Ukyo estaba dormida, encima de unos de sus brazos, completamente desnuda, el chico sintió un escalofrió, que no le tranquilizo, cuando se dio cuenta, que alguien se removía a la altura de su pecho, y allí estaba Shampoo completamente desnuda, susurrando algo…_

_Ryoga no podía escucharla, pero entonces se dio cuenta, que Akane, también estaba muy pegada a el, durmiendo bajo sus piernas, y completamente desnuda… La cara de Ryoga, se quedo completamente pálida, y temblando de pánico…_

"¿¿¿Qué demonios ha pasado, me duele mazo la cabeza, y no recuerdo nada.."

_El chico intento levantarse, pero entonces, noto que Shampoo, lo abrazaba, y susurraba, dormida en sueños…_

"Mi aíren, házmelo otra vez, por favor."

_Ryoga trago saliva…_

_Cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, Akane, comenzaba a despertar, por los ruidos que hacia…_

"Mi cabeza."

_Dijo algo aturdida, cuando entonces, noto donde se encontraba, abriendo enormemente los ojos, impresionada…_

_La chica dio un ligero grito, que posiblemente ese grito, hizo despertar a todo el mundo…_

_Estaba completamente desnuda, durmiendo con Ryoga, que también estaba desnudo…_

_La chica por reflejo se tapo sus partes…_

"¿¿¿Ryoga?... ¿Qué haces tu aquí desnudo, ¿Y por que estoy desnuda?."

Cuando las otras dos mujeres, también empezaban a despertar…

_Todas quedaron impactadas, a pesar de estar muy aturdidas, y con una resaca impresionante no lo podían creer, la imagen que ellas contemplaban…_

_Estaban los cuatro completamente desnudos, y todos parecían haber dormido juntos, pero nadie recordaba, que paso exactamente…_

"¿Qué hemos hecho?."

_Pregunto Shampoo, muy asustada y roja de vergüenza…_

"¿Hicimos todos el amor?."

_Dijo Akane, muy pálida, y a punto de derrumbarse…_

"Dios, creo que tengo ganas de vomitar."

_Dijo Ukyo… Mientras salio corriendo…_

_Akane y Shampoo se quedaron observando durante unos segundos, rojas de vergüenza… Ryoga no reaccionaba, se había quedado en estado de shock…_

"No, no puede ser… ¿Qué nos ha pasado, ¿Perdimos en control, pero si solo bebimos doce vasos de Sake."

_Dijo Shampoo sorprendida…_

"¿Doce?... Pero si nos bebimos mas de diez botellas."

_Dijo Akane…_

"¿Ryoga?... ¿Qué paso, dímelo… ¿Hicimos algo indebido?."

_Pregunto Akane asustada… El chico se desmayo, cayendo al suelo, y golpeándose en la cabeza…_

_Tras varios minutos, todos se despejaron, Ryoga volvió en si…_

_Pero nadie decía nada, todos estaban rojos de vergüenza, y callados… Hasta que Akane, rompió el silencio…_

"Debemos aclarar esto."

"¿Alguien recuerda lo que hicimos anoche?."

_Pregunto Ukyo firmemente… pero nadie contesto…_

"_Yo no recuerdo nada."_

_Dijo Akane…_

"_¿Cuánto bebimos?."_

_Pregunto Ryoga…_

"Bebimos mucho, pero después de ese ultimo trago… ¿Qué es lo que paso?."

_Cuando entonces, alguien llamo a la puerta, al cabo de unos instantes, el guía entro con una sonrisa…_

"Señores clientes, lo pasaron bien, ayer ¿no?."

_Todos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza…_

"¿Por qué lo dice?."

_Pregunto Akane asustada…_

"Menudo escándalo, montaron… Unos gritos, y unos jadeos…."

_Los rostros de todos, se desfiguraron por momentos…_

"¿Gritos?

_Pregunto Ukyo aturdida…_

"¿Jadeos?."

_Pregunto Shampoo, también muy aturdida…_

"Si, ¿se encuentran bien, tienen muy mala cara."

_Cuando el guía, le llamo la atención el desorden que había en la cabaña, entonces vio una botella tirada en el suelo, que le llamo la atención…_

"Oh, vaya así que estaba aquí."

_Dijo el guía, algo nervioso… Akane le pregunto…_

"¿Qué demonios contenía esa botella?."

_El guía tembló por un instante…_

"Esto, verán es un error, pero aquí dentro, había unos afrodisíacos.

"¿¿¿¿AFRODISIACOS?"

_Chillaron las tres mujeres, escandalizadas… El guía nervioso, se fue corriendo…_

_Todos quedaron mudos, por la impresión…_

"Ahora lo entiendo."

_Empezó a llorar Ukyo…_

"Ayer, nos tomamos estos afrodisíacos, y nos dejamos llevar, y nos montamos una orgía entre todos."

_Dijo la chica temblando…_

"¿¿¿¿NO PODIAS SER MAS EXPLICITA?."

_Le chillo Akane roja de vergüenza…_

"¿¿¿Y AHORA QUE HARE, HE PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD."

_Chillo Ukyo… Ryoga quedo nuevamente en shock, desmayándose nuevamente…_

"¿¿¿RYOGA?."

_Grito Akane, mientras corría a ayudarle…_

"AYUDARME, RYOGA SE HA DESMAYADO Y NO DESPIERTA."

_Ukyo y Shampoo intentaron reanimarle…_

"¿Y ahora que?."

_Pregunto Shampoo…_

"_¿Qué haremos?."_

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Calmémonos, eso lo primero."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Si, Akane tiene razón… Pensemos muy bien, ¿Ninguna recuerda lo que ha pasado?."

_Pregunto Shampoo…_

"No, ni Ryoga."

_Respondió Ukyo…_

"Entonces, olvidémoslo."

Dijo Akane…

"¿¿¿OLVIDARLO?...¿COMO VOY A OLVIDAR QUE AYER HICIMOS EL AMOR TODAS CON EL MISMO CHICO?... ESTO ES TRAUMATICO."

"¿Y realmente no disfrutaste?."

_Pregunto Shampoo con una sonrisa, Ukyo se quedo roja…_

"¿Qué DICES DESVERGONZADA?... ¿Cómo VOY A DISFRUTAR?... Si ni siquiera lo recuerdo… Y encima vosotras estabais allí."

"Ah, ya te he pillado… La desvergonzada eres tú, Ukyo… Estabas ansiosa por hacerlo con Ryoga."

"¿Cómo TE ATREVES?."

"Calma… Calma."

_Intentaba Akane, solucionar las cosas, por que se complicaban por momentos…_

"Hablemos con Ryoga, y aclaremos todo esto... Y aclaremos esto, solo fue un malentendido, no tiene por que repercutir, lo importante es no derrumbarse ahora."

"Tienes razón, Akane."

"Si, ser lo mejor."

_Entonces, las tres mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo, por una vez en la vida, e intentaron nuevamente despertar al chico perdido… Este ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, yacía inconsciente, mientras las tres hermosas mujeres que lo amaban, lo intentaban despertar de su estado de sopor e inconsciencia…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Regreso a Nerima igual Nuevos Problemas

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 8: Regreso a Nerima igual Nuevos Problemas.**

_Pocas horas después, entre todos hablaron de lo ocurrido, el error que cometieron, y como nadie recordaba nada, debido a la borrachera, lo decidieron dejar en el olvido, todas se disculparon con Ryoga por lo ocurrido, el hizo lo mismo, pero ahora se encontraba en la situación mas extraña de su vida…_

_Ryoga que siempre había estado solo, ahora se había convertido en un don Juan, al menos, ahora tenia mujeres que lo amaban a el, y no a sus rivales, e incluso había hecho el amor con ellas y encima con todas a la vez, pero el no era consciente, ellas tampoco… Sus sueños eróticos, que lo atormentaban, en parte se habían hecho realidad, aunque el jamás deseo eso…_

_Pero esto no era bueno, cada vez, su situación era mas incomoda, indirectamente, el estaba lastimando a las personas que el mas quería. Y esas personas que le querían, lo lastimaban indirectamente a el…_

_Por eso le dolía tanto en el alma, el se preguntaba continuamente…_

"(¿Cómo afrontare esto?.)"

_Después de esto… Ranma, Mousse, Kuno, Kodachi, los señores Saotome, el señor Tendo, las hermanas Tendo, la bisabuela de Shampoo, Akari… Todos le odiarían, y le culparían, por manchar el honor de las tres chicas… Al menos el honor de Akane y Shampoo… ¿Pero que pasaría con Ukyo, luego recordó a Konatsu y a Tsubasa…_

_Y entonces, recordó que si descubrían la verdad, nadie lo volvería aceptar, por la traición que había cometido, a todos los que quería…_

_Por un lado estaban las chicas con el, pero que pasaría, si ellas finalmente lo culpaban a el, y lo empezaban a odiar… ¿Se quedaría solo?... Su frágil corazón no lo soportaría… Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba ahora…_

_Y Shingo, que haría, que diría… Aun era muy pequeño, pero su conciencia le impedía cargar con un hermano pequeño, habiendo cometido tal acto, a aquellas personas que el consideraba su familia… Por que Shingo, perfectamente podría ser como un hijo para el…Sin dudas esto no era un buen ejemplo, para el…_

_Y era lo único que el temía, la soledad… El miedo a quedarse solo, se apodero de el, y comenzó a llorar…_

_Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo no lo culpaban, ellas se lo hicieron saber al chico, todos sabían que habían cometido un error, pero al ser un error, sabían perfectamente que tendría arreglo y una solución…_

_Lo único que ellas le pidieron a Ryoga, es que no se derrumbara…_

_Pero las tres mujeres, tampoco podían dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, era irónico que las tres mujeres, que antes eran las mayores rivales a muerte, amaran al hombre que era el mayor rival, del hombre al que amaban ahora, y ahora fueran las tres mejores amigas del mundo, y las tres que rivalizaban por su amor, al final en una noche, acabaron todas juntas entregándose a el, aunque no fueran conscientes de ello…_

_Así que todos optaron por una solución, regresar a Nerima… A sus respectivos hogares, allí todas aclararían sus sentimientos, y Ryoga aclararía los suyos propios…_

_Tres días después…_

_Ryoga y Shingo, y las chicas habían llegado a Nerima…_

"Por fin en casa."

_Dijo Akane…_

"Si, otra vez a la vida cotidiana."

_Dijo Ukyo…_

"¿Y ahora que?...

_Pregunto el chico perdono a sus acompañantes, Akane finalmente miro a Ryoga, y le dijo con su clásico tono dulce…_

"Ryoga, Shingo y tu podréis venir al Dojo Tendo, y pasar allí la noche."

_Ukyo miro celosa a Akane…_

"No, mejor que vengáis al Ucchan, allí hay mas espacio."

_Dijo Ukyo sonriente…_

"NOOO, mejor al Nekohatten."

_Dijo Shampoo muy molesta, con las otras dos mujeres…_

"Escuchad lo mejor seria que Shingo y yo nos fuéramos a mi casa, pero como yo no se llegar, por mi sentido nulo de la orientación, mejor iré otro día, y no es nada personal…"

"Pero si debo pasar la noche en algún lugar, ese debería ser el Ucchan."

_Ukyo dio saltitos de alegría…_

_Akane y Shampoo miraron tristes a Ryoga…_

"Lo siento chicas, pero no quiero enfrentarme a Ranma, y a Mousse respectivamente."

"Anda, ya me había olvidado del tonto de Mousse."

_Dijo Shampoo, en un tono de sorprendida…_

"Y yo de Ranma."

_Dijo Akane, todo avergonzada…_

"Bueno, entonces, hoy aclararemos las cosas con ellos."

_Dijo Akane…_

"¿Qué significa esto?."

_Pregunto Ryoga confundido…_

"Escuchadme todas, he estado pensando."

"Ryoga, tenemos que aclarar las cosas, no podemos dejarlas así sueltas."

"Hoy hablaremos con todos, y les dejaremos clara, la situación."

"Akane, piénsalo un momento, ¿que situación vas a dejar clara?."

_Dijo Ryoga, en un tono triste…_

"Esto es demasiado, debo afrontar yo, la situación, perdonadme chicas… Todo ha sido mi culpa, yo me he portado muy mal con vosotras, y no e sabido ver vuestros sentimientos, se que todas sentís algo por mi, y yo… yo… no puedo, lo mejor es que dejemos esta situación, antes de que nos destruya mas por dentro."

_Dijo Ryoga, muy apenado… _

_Las tres mujeres, lo miraron muy apenado…_

"No, Ryoga, tu no tienes la culpa, la culpa es nuestra… Nosotras, te hemos presionado mucho."

_Ryoga negó con la cabeza…_

"Perdonadme chicas, pero no es necesario que os justifiquéis conmigo."

"Escuchad, haremos lo siguiente…"

"Hoy aclararemos todo, con nuestros respectivos prometidos, y nuestras familias… Hasta ahora nos hemos mantenido unidas, así que lo haremos juntas."

_Dijo Akane…_

_Ryoga suspiro… Sabía que después de esto, lo que ocurriría no seria bueno…_

"¿Por quien deberíamos empezar?."

_Pregunto Ukyo…_

"Empecemos por Mousse, el era mi único pretendiente, después de Ranma."

_Ryoga sintió lastima por Mousse…_

"Shampoo… Déjame hablar con el, primero."

_Shampoo… miro sorprendida al chico, pero asintió…_

_Todos se encaminaron al Nekohatten…_

_Shampoo les invito a entrar, una vez dentro, allí estaban Mousse, y Cologne… Estos se sorprendieron a ver a Shampoo y compañía…_

"Nihao, bisabuela… Nihao Mousse."

_Cologne se acerco a saludar a su bisnieta, Mousse, saludo a Shampoo, acercándose a darla la mano, en vez de abrazarla efusivamente, cual le sorprendió a Shampoo ese gesto…_

"Hola, Shampoo."

_Dijo el tranquilamente…_

"Hola Mousse."

_Saludo Ryoga a Mousse, este miro a Ryoga, y este la saludo con una sonrisa…_

"Hola Ryoga."

_Se dieron la mano…_

"¿Quería hablar contigo?."

"Claro, ven."

_Ryoga y Mousse, se retiraron a una habitación…_

"Dime, Ryoga… Me alegro de verte, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos."

"Jejeje, si, hacia bastante, varios meses."

"Quería hablarte… de un tema personal."

"¿De Shampoo?... Ah, no te preocupes, si es de Shampoo, no me molesta… He decidido olvidarla."

"¿Cómo?... No entiendo."

"Si, cuando te fuiste, Shampoo se fue detrás de ti, pero yo me fui a Ucchan, y estuve unos días trabajando con Akane y Ukyo, y varios días después ellas se fueron en tu búsqueda, pero tuve una conversación con ellas, y esa conversación, me sirvió de mucho, me dio mucho que pensar, a decir verdad, estuve todo el verano en casa de mis padres, hacia años que nos le veía, y estuve pensándolo… Y me he dado cuenta, que el mundo es muy grande, que Shampoo jamás me querrá a mí, así que prefiero no pensar en esos temas… Por ahora, ya llegara el día, que conozca a la mujer de mis sueños."

"¿Mousse?... Yo, yo no se que decir."

"Por favor, Ryoga… No la lastimes, te veo indeciso, y si has venido con todas, es por que aun no te has decidido, no las lastimes… Ni a Shampoo, ni ninguna de ellas… Se que tu situación es muy difícil."

"Mousse, realmente… Me encuentro perdido."

"Escucha, Ryoga… Te noto cansado, si quieres, esta noche o mañana, hablamos mas calmadamente."

"Gracias, Mousse."

"Ahora, llama a Shampoo."

"Quiero hablar con ella."

_Ryoga salio, y llamo a Shampoo, esta fue a hablar con Mousse… _

"¿Cómo te ha ido muchacho?."

_Pregunto Cologne a Ryoga…_

"Han sido unas buenas vacaciones, su nieta se curo de su maldición, yo no pude hacerlo… Pero China es un gran lugar… Quizás vuelva alguna vez de vacaciones."

_Cologne sonrió, y se retiro…_

_Ryoga les explico a Akane y Ukyo la situación con Mousse… Y al cabo de unos minutos, Shampoo salio con Mousse, y aclararon el malentendido por su parte… Finalmente podrían ser amigos…_

"Mousse, pásate esta tarde, por el Ucchan, tienes que contarnos que has hecho este verano."

"Si, allí estaré."

_Dijo el chico contento…_

_Poco después… Ryoga, Shingo y las chicas se fueron a hablar con la familia de Akane, y con Ranma…_

_Minutos más tarde, todos llegaron a la puerta del Dojo Tendo…_

_Akane llamo a la puerta…_

_Kasumi la abrió, al verla sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, y la abrazo…_

"Hermana… Has vuelto."

_Dijo la mayor de las Tendo, muy contenta…_

"Claro, Kasumi, solo dije que me iba unos meses de vacaciones… ¿Esta Ranma?."

"Si, esta entrenando en el gimnasio, entrad por favor."

_Todos entraron al Dojo, allí en el comedor, estaban Nabiki, el maestro, y los señores Saotome y el señor Tendo…_

_El señor Tendo corrió a abrazar a su hija, llorando como un poseso…_

"BUA BUA, MI HIJA HA VUELTO."

"Akane, has vuelto."

_Dijo Nodoka muy contenta… Genma asintió con la cabeza, saludándola con un cartel de los suyos, ya que estaba convertido en panda…_

"Bienvenida de nuevo hermanita."

_Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa…_

"Y bienvenidos, vosotros también."

"Papa, quería hablar contigo, y con los Señores Saotome, y con Ranma… Respecto al compromiso."

_Todos fueron al Dojo Tendo… Nabiki, parecía contenta, por que sabia, que se iba a liar una gorda, y se podía sacar mucho beneficio, pero antes de entrar…_

_Akane pidió a Ryoga y a las chicas que entraran con ella, Shingo se fue con Kasumi que le preparo un pequeño postre…_

_Ambos entraron sigilosamente… Ranma entrenaba, cuando Akane, lo llamo…_

"Ranma."

_El chico se giro sorprendido, allí estaba Akane sonriente…_

"¿Akane eres tu?."

"Claro que si, idiota… Soy yo."

_Entonces el chico de la coleta, se dio cuenta… de que allí estaba su eterno rival…_

"Ah, y estas con ese cerdo."

_Dijo Ranma en un tono molesto..._

"Ranma, ese cerdo, es actualmente mi prometido, aunque no seamos pareja."

"Ranma… ya veo que no te alegras de verme."

"¿Cómo iba alegrarme P-Chan, te consideraba mi amigo, y de repente, me quitas a mi prometida, y no te conforma con Akane, que si no me quitas a todas mis prometidas."

Ukyo y Shampoo entraron al gimnasio, enfurecidas…

"RANMA."

_Le grito Ukyo…_

"RANCHAN NO SEAS INJUSTO CON RYOGA, NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS DE TU POSESION… ¿Me entiendes?"

_Ukyo empezó a llorar…_

"Ranchan… yo te quería, y te amaba, para mi eras, algo mas que un amigo… Pero dime la verdad, Ranma, tú no me querías, siempre pasabas de mí, nunca pensasteis sentimientos… Ryoga siempre estuvo ahí, para apoyarme, y acabe enamorándome de el… Así que vas a culpar a Ryoga, por ello… Cúlpame mi también, por que yo lo quiero, lo siento mucho Ranma..."

"¿Ucchan?."

Dijo el suplicante…

"Ranma, tu nunca amar a Shampoo, tu siempre despreciarla, nunca haberte molestado, en comprender mis sentimientos, yo te quería… Pero, eso se acabo, comprendí que nunca, me querrías, y finalmente logre olvidarte, Ryoga se porto como un amigo, el me dio la cura, el arriesgo su vida por mi, Ranma, te aprecio mucho como amigo, pero yo ya no te quiero, lo siento… Ahora a la única persona, que quiero compartir mi vida, es con Ryoga… Y yo le esperare, aunque sea hasta el fin"

_Dijo la amazona, en un tono serio y triste…_

"…"

"Ranma, las cosas están así, lo siento, si quieres odiarme por ello, eres libre… Pero, solo quiero que sepas, que lo siento, mucho esta situación, no te preocupes, por lo de nuestro compromiso, yo hablare con mis padres… Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos."

_Ranma empezó a llorar, era la primera vez, que alguien le rompía su corazón, y le dolía en el alma, que fuera Akane…_

"Chicas, dejarme solo, quiero hablar con el."

_Todas asintieron y salieron… Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron solos…_

"Ranma."

_Ranma lo miro, pero no respondió, en su rostro, había odio, rabia, furia… Pero Ranma no dijo nada, no articulo movimiento alguno…_

"Escúchame, Ryoga… Tú y yo, ya no somos amigos… Puedes reírte, burlarte, o humillarme… Pero se acabo, tu y yo, ya no somos, ni amigos, ni compañeros, ni rivales."

"Lo siento, Ranma… Yo no quería esto… Yo amaba Akane, todo ocurrió tan de repente."

"RYOGA… TE ODIO, NO VUELVAS A CRUZARTE EN MI CAMINO, O TE JURO QUE TE MATARE."

_Ranma salio corriendo, con lágrimas…_

_Ryoga se sintió culpable… Y salio del Dojo, muy triste… El pidió a Ukyo, que lo llevara al Ucchan…_

_Akane y Shampoo lo aceptaron, sabia que Ryoga se debía sentir destrozado, por mucha rivalidad que hubiera entre Ranma y el, en el fondo eran amigos, y eso le dolería bastante a Ryoga, que perdiera a su amigo… y tras eso Shampoo se retiro del Dojo Tendo, Akane hablo con sus hermanas, su padre, y los señores Saotome… Dejándoles claras, sus intenciones…_

_Lo cual entristeció a toda la familia…_

_Poco después…_

_En el Ucchan, Ryoga se tumbo en una cama, y empezó a llorar… Ukyo lo oyó, pero decidió no molestarlo, ella sabía lo mal, que lo tenía que estar pasando el chico, acababa de perder la amistad con Ranma, Ryoga se debía sentirse muy mal…_

_Shingo no comprendía mucho, pero sabia que Ryoga sufría, pero el hizo caso a Ukyo, ella lo calmo, y esta le dio un Okonomiyaki, y le dejo dormir una siesta en la habitación de la chica, ella se fue a ver como estaba Ryoga…_

_Ella entro al cuarto de Ryoga, disimuladamente… Ryoga dormía, allí se sentó con el, observándole…_

_Allí estaba Ryoga, sentado en la cama, llorando aun, pero disimuladamente…_

"Ryoga."

_Lo llamo la cocinera… El chico solo la miro, sin preocuparse de limpiarse las lagrimas, o disimularlas…_

"Ryoga… ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?."

"…"

"Ryoga, por favor… Quiero ayudarte."

"Ukyo… Lo siento, tanto… Todo lo que ha pasado es un error."

_Ukyo al oír esas palabras se entristeció, pero aun así trago saliva e intento animar a Ryoga…_

"¿Por qué crees que ha sido un error?."

"Ukyo, por favor… Mira lo que ha pasado, yo he conseguido lastimar a todo el mundo, he perdido la amistad de Ranma, la familia Tendo, y la familia Saotome me odiara… Akane, Shampoo y tu… Sufrís por mí, por que yo no puedo elegir… No es justo, Ukyo quítate la venda… Yo no soy el chico que tú quieres, el chico que tus amas… No Ukyo, solo soy una falsa imagen, de lo que tú necesitas… Ukyo, tu no sabes…"

"PALF."

_Se oyó el ruido seco, de una tremenda bofetada que le soltó la chica… Ryoga cayó ante el gesto… La chica comenzó a llorar, y empezó a recrimininarle…_

"SE ACABO… RYOGA ESTOY HARTA DE OIR TUS DESVARIOS, Y DE VERTE LLORAR, Y LAMENTARTE… CULPANDOTE DE TODOS TUS PROBLEMAS, ES QUE ERES UN COBARDE… ¿¿¿Por qué NO LOS AFRONTAS?... AFRONTALOS MALDITA SEA, O ES QUE EL HOMBRE DEL QUE ME HE ENAMORADO ES UN COBARDE."

"¿Ukyo?."

_Ukyo salio corriendo… Ryoga se quedo ahí paralizado, sin saber que hacer…_

_Por su parte, Ukyo lloraba desconsolada en el lavabo…_

_Pasaron varias horas…_

_Mousse llego al Ucchan, y venia con Shampoo…_

_Ambos entraron, allí Ukyo les recibió…_

"Hola, Ukyo."

"Hola, Shampoo."

"Hola Mousse."

_Se saludaron los tres…_

"Ukyo, ¿puedo hablar con Ryoga?."

"Esta arriba."

"Gracias Ukyo."

_Dijo ella fríamente… Mousse subió a buscarle…_

"Mmm, ¿Qué te pasa, ¿estas enfadada con Ryoga?."

"¿Por que crees eso?."

"No lo se, imaginaciones mías."

"Pues no te equivoques guapa, por que Ryoga al final será mió."

"Jajaja, Ukyo vuelves a ser la de siempre."

_Mientras en la habitación de arriba, Mousse entro a hablar con Ryoga…_

"Hola, Ryoga."

"…"

"Dime una cosa cerdito… ¿Cómo lograste que todas se enamorasen de ti?..."

"Mousse… No estoy de humor."

"Ya lo se, tontito, ¿Por qué te crees que venia hablar contigo?."

"Escúchame, Ryoga… Se que tu situación es muy difícil."

"Tienes mucha presión, por que tienes a tres hermosas mujeres detrás de ti, y tu no sabes ¿por cual decidirte?."

"No quiero lastimarlas."

"No quieres lastimarlas, pero las lastimas con tu indecisión… ¿lo sabes?."

"Claro que lo se, por eso me duele tanto."

"Escucha, te propongo algo… Yo iba a irme de Nerima, ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?... Por un tiempo, nos entrenaremos, será como unas pequeñas vacaciones... Aunque tú ya llevas muchos meses… No das ni un palo al agua."

"Que insinúas."

"Ja, Ryoga, por favor… Deberías ser mas serio, preocuparte, estudiar, buscarte un trabajo, o lo que sea."

"No me sermonees, por favor… Ahora tengo problemas mas graves."

"Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo, y toma por una vez, las riendas de tu vida."

"…"

"Ryoga, nos vamos, ahora… Esta decidido."

"¿A dónde?."

"A cualquier parte."

"¿Y Shingo?."

"Ryoga, Shingo es un niño, el tiene que tener un hogar, dejale con Ukyo o con Akane."

"Me da pena, dejar a Shingo."

"Es lo mejor, ese niño merece una vida digna, y nosotros no podemos dársela."

_Tras pensarlo un momento, Ryoga asintió…_

"Bueno, dejemos una nota a Ukyo."

"Cuando vuelvas, ya sabrás a quien escoger, como prometida o novia... Claro, eso si ellas te siguen amando, y sabrás cuidar a Shingo."

"No me importa, lo que no quiero es que sufran mas."

"Bien, decidido, vamonos… Cuando volvamos de este viaje, ambos seremos hombres hechos y derechos"

_Ryoga sonrió ligeramente, ante esa frase, y hizo disimuladamente su equipaje, escribió una nota… Y finalmente salio por la ventana, junto a Mousse…_

_Varios minutos después… Mousse, que apenas llevaba equipaje, o lo llevaba bien camuflado… Se fueron de Nerima…En un nuevo viaje…_

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. las Respuestas de Ryoga Hibiki

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 9: Las Respuestas de Ryoga Hibiki**

_Varios días habían pasado, desde que Ryoga y Mousse se fueron de Nerima, sin avisar… Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde entonces…_

_Ryoga y Mousse se fueron, aquella tarde sin avisar, Ryoga estaba muy triste, y Mousse, tampoco podía decir mucho de su estado de animo, aun en el fondo, amaba a Shampoo pero el se había ido, para olvidarla, para empezar una nueva vida, Ryoga por su parte, solo quería reflexionar, pensar en su futuro…_

_Por su parte, Ranma se había ido del Dojo Tendo, pero el dejo una nota… Dijo que se iba a China, a Jusenkyo, se curaría… Y después volvería por Akane, se casaría con ella, aunque debiera matar a Ryoga en el camino…_

_Akane y Ukyo fueron las primeras en darse cuenta, Shampoo también, ellas lloraron… Todas las noches, les dolía en el alma, que se fueran, se sintieron solas…_

_Ukyo decidió invitarlas a pasar una temporada al Ucchan, ambas aceptaron, Shingo, era el que mas sufría, ahora estaba solo… Ryoga se había ido, pero a el, si le había dejado una nota…_

_La nota decía lo siguiente:_

"Shingo, perdóname… Pero debo irme por un tiempo, no te preocupes, no estarás solo, Ukyo estará contigo, y también Akane y Shampoo… Yo te prometo que volveré, lo antes posible… Lo prometo.

Te quiere tu hermano, Ryoga.

Atte: Ryoga Hibiki

_Shingo no les mostró la nota, a ninguna de las chicas, a nadie, la nota era solo para el…_

_En algún lugar perdido de Japón…_

_Ryoga y Mousse iban por un bosque, ninguno conocía el lugar, pero sus pasos les llevaban, por el primer camino, que habían pillado… Aunque Ryoga lo pensó en el fondo, y este lugar, le sonaba de algo…_

_Cuando unos ruidos, le llamaron la atención…_

"¿Qué son esos ruidos?."

Pregunto el…

"Vayamos a ver."

_Ambos salieron corriendo, hacia la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos… tras varios minutos, llegaron a una enorme plaza, donde dos enormes cerdos peleaban, tras unos segundos, de combate… Uno de los cerdos, gano a su oponente, con toda la facilidad del mundo…_

_Ryoga reconoció a ese cerdo…_

"¿Katsunishiki?."

_Pregunto el confuso… Entonces, un grito se oyó en el lugar, una chica… Se giro sorprendida, allí estaba el… La persona que más ansiaba ver…_

"¡¡¡¡ RYOGA !"

_Chillo la chica, cuando vio a Ryoga, esta salto corriendo a abrazarlo… Ryoga sonrió a su amiga…_

"Akari… ¿Cómo has estado?."

_Dijo el algo nervioso, y asustado… Mouse les miro sonrientes, pero por un segundo, Ryoga vio que la expresión de Mousse, era una llena de tristeza, por efecto… Ryoga se separo de Akari…_

"Akari, te presento a Mousse, es un buen amigo… el único que me queda"

_Susurro Ryoga, casi en un audible tono de voz, Akari no lo escucho… Y con una sonrisa, educada le hizo una reverencia a Mousse…_

_Este le tomo una mano, y la beso, con galantaneria... _

"Encantado, Akari… Ryoga me hablo mucho de ti."

La chica se sonrojo, pero enseguida volvió en si…

"En serio, oh eso me alegra."

"Ryoga, quiero hablar contigo, es muy importante."

_Ryoga palideció, al escuchar a Akari, pero debía afrontarla, la había traicionado, y debía decírselo, el no la amaba, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor seria pata todos… Ryoga se excuso con Mousse, y se apartaron un poco…_

"_Akari…"_

_Dijo finalmente Ryoga… Esta sin que el chico pudiera reaccionar… Lo beso, lo beso en los labios, un beso dulce, cariñoso, lleno de amor y ternura… Pero Ryoga se aparto bruscamente…_

"No, Akari… No puedo, no puedo, por favor."

_La chica se quedo con una expresión triste…_

"Ryoga, yo te amo, te quiero mas que nadie… Ryoga, tu eres mi vida."

_Ryoga se sintió miserable nuevamente, era la primera vez, que una chica le decía tales palabras, las palabras mas bellas, que nunca nadie le había dedicado a el, solamente a el… Pero el no podía, no podía corresponderla…_

_Ryoga la miro con la expresión mas triste, que su alma reflejaba en ese momento…_

"Lo siento, Akari… No puedo."

"Yo amo a otra persona, o eso creo… Pero no te amo a ti, para mi, tu has sido una buena amiga, una gran persona, de las mejores que he conocido, pero no puedo traicionarte, ni puedo traicionarla a ella."

"Es Akane…¿Verdad?."

Dijo Akari sollozando, entre lágrimas…

_Ryoga la miro por un segundo, y pensó entonces en Akane, en su recuerdo… El como Akane, tras mucho tiempo, le correspondió su amor, también recordó todos los momentos, en lo que estaba con ella, siendo P-Chan, siendo Ryoga… Montones de recuerdo de Ranma… Todo se le acumulo…_

_Incluso pasaron varios minutos…_

"No lo se."

_Respondió el débilmente… Akari le miro, en su rostro había tristeza, dolor…_

"_¿Ya no la amas?."_

_Dijo esperanzada… Ryoga no respondió…_

"Hay otra persona."

_Dijo el…_

_Akari comenzó a llorar, más fuertemente… Y se fue corriendo… Ryoga no intentó detenerla, pero la chica tropezó y cayo al suelo, ella no se movió, se quedo tendida en el suelo, llorando… Rota por dentro, hecha pedazos…_

_Ryoga solo empezó a caminar, hacia una dirección, cualquiera… Con sus pensamientos, apartados, en otro lugar…_

_Mousse, intento hallarlos, los había perdido de vista, solo basto un segundo, para perderlos, pero el escucho la conversación de ambos, le dio mucho que pensar… Al cabo de unos minutos, encontró a Akari, tendida en el suelo, esta yacía inconsciente…_

_Mousse, la levanto con sus brazos, y la cargo…_

_Pasaron varias horas…_

_Ryoga, se había perdido, por su cuenta… El continuo su camino, decidió abandonar a Mousse, a Akari… a todos… No estaba seguro, de lo que hacia, pero estaba decidido el lo haría…_

_Primero había traicionado el amor de Akane, la amistad de Ukyo… Había traicionado el honor de Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo… Y por ultimo había traicionado la amistad y el amor de Akari… Por no mencionar que había traicionado las amistades, de Ranma y Mouse, también la de Kuno, pero el no era amigo de Kuno especialmente… Y había traicionado a su hermanito, a Shingo… A el le había roto la promesa, que le hizo…_

_Ryoga ahora estaba solo… Ahora solo era el, el solo, nadie más… Su dolor era una carga, sus recuerdos, eran tormentosas pesadillas, que lo perseguían…_

_El opto por el camino Fácil, huir de su destino…_

_En la cabaña de Akari…_

_Ella había recuperado el conocimiento, se había quedado sin fuerzas, de tanto llorar… Ryoga la había rechazado, ella ahora estaba con Mousse, el se había quedado por una extraña razón, ella lloro, se desahogo, le contó todo… Mousse se sintió triste, al escucharla…_

_El pasaba por lo mismo…_

_El lloro, Akari le consoló, su dolor era inmenso…_

_Y pasaron varios días…_

_Las cosas cambiaron, Akari y Moouse, se habían acostumbrado a estar unidos, la tristeza, el rechazo, les había unido un día, y de repente sucedió… Se besaron…_

_Akari sonrió, por primera vez, ella era correspondida… Mousse sonrió también, por primera vez, el era correspondido…_

_El dolor se fue apagando, lentamente, pero a poco, solo se convirtió en cenizas… Un nuevo sentimiento nacía, un sentimiento tierno, y bello nacía en sus corazones, amor… Cariño… Esperanza… _

_Mousse parecía volver a ser feliz, Akari… También podía serlo, su vinculó aumento mas, cada día que pasaban juntos…_

_Mousse, había despertado de una larga pesadilla…Ahora comenzaría vivir la vida nuevamente…_

_Mientras en algún lugar de China… Unas fuentes encantadas…_

_En Jusenkyo, un joven japonés, había pasado pruebas muy duras, pero finalmente lo había logrado… Su maldición, ya no existía… Estaba curado… Ranma sonrió amargamente… _

_Ya no seria mas, una pelirroja, la chica de la trenza… Ahora, estaba listo… Su última prueba lo esperaba… Recuperar a Akane…_

_Estaba decidido, el lo haría, iría al Dojo, buscaría a Akane y Ryoga, lo retaría… Y lo mataría, después Akane seria suya, su odio le cegaba, le inundaba su alma de pensamientos crueles, y llenos de odio…Dispuesto a vengarse de el._

_El regreso a Japón, dispuesto a cumplir su meta…_

_Por su parte, otro joven, seguía perdido, seguía su camino, ahora solo… Su dolor seguía con el, ya casi no podía mas, su carga era demasiado pesada… Y Ryoga, estaba harto… El siempre fue una persona sencilla, no estaba preparado para esto, se había descuidado su aspecto, su forma física, ahora lucia una barba sin afeitar, desde hace semanas, su pelo largo iba despeinado y revuelto… Sus ojos, se encontraban apagados, rojos, había llorado mucho… _

_De repente se encontró, en un pequeño valle, allí había una tumba, al borde de un acantilado, esta estaba rodeada de flores, muchas flores, pero una sola tumba…_

_Ryoga sintió curiosidad, y miro la descripción de esta… Y le dejo helado…_

"Nahoko Hibiki."

_Ryoga quedo helado, su mandíbula se abrió, pero solo pudo balbucear una frase, temblando..._

"Yo no conocí a ninguna Nahoko… ¿Quién demonios era?."

"Ella era, tu verdadera madre."

_Respondió una voz seria en un tono triste, desde las espaldas de Ryoga… Este se giro asustado, allí estaba aquel tipo, que le resultaba familiar, con quien tuvo su ultima pelea, antes de que Akane y Ukyo lo encontraran…_

"Mi madre murió hace varios años."

_Dijo Ryoga en un tono frió y melancólico…_

"Si, pero te equivocas completamente, mi madre no se llamaba Nahoko... Además, ¿Quién eres tu, para hablar de mi familia."

_Dijo Ryoga, en un tono, que empezaba a ser molesto, y de enfado visible…_

"Mi nombre es Kurenai, Kurenai Hibiki, y yo soy tu verdadero padre."

_Ryoga parpadeo un segundo, ligeramente sorprendido…_

"¿Qué?."

"Déjame que te cuente la historia, después haz lo que quieras, pero por favor, escúchame."

_Ryoga escucho la historia al completo, de Kurenai… Mientras escuchaba, Ryoga sentía la tristeza, de las palabras de Kurenai, algo en su interior, le decía que no mentía… Pero todo era demasiado surrealista, si esto era cierto, esto le demostraba al chico perdido, que todo lo en lo que el creía, su familia, sus amistades, todo era falso…No era el, cierto que era un Hibiki, pero entonces, sus padres… No eran ellos…_

_El corazón de Ryoga, se quebró por dentro, ahora ya no había nada en lo que creer, solo tristeza, y desengaño, tras reengaño… Ryoga no reacciono, Kurenai lo miro triste…_

"Comprendo, como te sientes… Y tienes derecho a odiarme, yo no puedo reclamarte como mi hijo, por que no lo has sido durante estos años."

"La vida es un cuento, falso e hipócrita… Todo en lo que he creído, se ha ido destruyendo paso a paso… Todo lo que amaba, ya no existe, Ahora si que he tocado fondo."

_Murmuro Ryoga, entre sollozos, casi inaudibles…_

"Ya no me queda nada, por lo que luchar."

_Dijo Ryoga… Kurenai cerro los ojos, y tras unos segundos, el dijo al chico…_

"Tu amiga, Ukyo Kuonji, se parecía a tu madre."

"¿Ukyo?... ¿De que conoces a Ukyo?."

"Las conocí, cuando nos enfrentamos, ellas te salvaron, y te curaron, pero yo antes de desaparecer, conocí a tus amigas, les conté todo, ellas te querían mucho, no estaba seguro, por eso les pedí que no te dijeran nada."

"…"

"Ahora, Ryoga… Ya no puedo pedirte, que vuelvas a ser mi hijo, no seria justo, para ti… Pero solo déjame decirte una cosa, tu madre, te amaba, mas que nada en este mundo, tu eras su pequeña luz, ella murió por tu felicidad, así que te pido, no te suplico, para que no la odies a ella."

_Ryoga suspiro…_

"Mi corazón esta lleno de odio y amargura, siempre he estado sumido en la profunda oscuridad, en un mar de tristeza… Siempre me he sentido solo, incompleto…"

_Entonces, una enorme luz ilumino el lugar…_

_Se apareció frente a ellos, ambos quedaron congelados por un segundo, ante la fugaz imagen, que tenían frente ellos, era la imagen de una hermosa mujer, vestida de blanco, sus facciones, eran delicadas y frágiles, sus ojos azules, como los de Ukyo… Su pelo largo y negro, caía por su espalda… Y una hermosa sonrisa, más bella que la sonrisa de Akane, pensó Ryoga…_

"¿Nahoko, ¿eres tu?."

_Pregunto Kurenai, algo asustado… Ryoga no podía apartar la mirada de esa mujer…_

"Kurenai, Ryoga… Mis dos amores, por fin, estáis juntos… Ahora soy feliz."

_Kurenai miro a Nahoko, y se arrodillo frente a ella…_

"Perdóname, no pude cumplir la promesa."

"Kurenai, tu no hiciste nada malo, no te culpes, ni te atormentes por ello… Yo no tengo que perdonarte, eres tu quien se tiene que perdonar, por favor acepta mi perdón, y vuelve a ser, aquel hombre, quien yo amaba… Ahora sigue con tu vida."

_Dijo la mujer, mientras le tocaba el rostro a Kurenai, este sonrió, y comenzó a llorar…_

"Ryoga, hijo mió, siempre he estado contigo, y siempre lo estaré, no desesperes, no sufras, tu no estas solo… Yo siempre, estaré contigo."

_Nahoko, se acerco a Ryoga, le abrazo, y delicadamente, le dio un ligero beso en la frente al chico…_

_Este sollozo…_

"Mama."

_Después la mujer, con una sonrisa, se despidió de padre e hijo…_

"Por favor, vivid vuestra vida, y sed felices… Yo estaré siempre con los dos."

_Y la imagen de la mujer, empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta desaparecer por completo…_

"Ahora, tengo algo por lo que luchar."

"Hasta ahora no lo sabia, era incapaz de entenderlo… Pero ahora, lo comprendo."

"Hay una luz, una mínima luz, la que me ha protegido, la que me ha salvado, la que me ha ayudado a vivir, todos estos años… Esa luz, era ella… Mi madre."

_Ryoga se volteo, y sonrió melancólicamente a Kurenai…_

"Ella siempre estuvo conmigo, aunque nunca la he visto, se que ha estado, y esta protegiéndome y cuidando de mi, todo este tiempo."

"Ahora lo veo claro, completamente claro."

En ese instante, Ryoga sintió, como todas sus penas, todo su dolor, su tristeza, por un momento, se agujereaban por dentro… haciéndose hueco, un pequeño sentimiento de cariño, y nostalgia… Un sentimiento de puro amor, ahora su mente, estaba tranquila, sus dudas habían desaparecido… Todo estaba claro…

_Dijo Ryoga, sonriente… Mientras miraba hacia el sol, como este empezaba a salir, por el horizonte…_

"Adiós, Nahoko, mi amor."

_Se despidió Kurenai, con una sonrisa…_

"Ryoga, Gracias."

"No, Papa… Gracias a ti, me has hecho creer en algo, me has hecho comprender lo que necesitaba entender, mi viaje ha terminado… Ahora debo volver a Nerima."

"Debo luchar, por lo que he vivido, y aunque nunca lo he sabido, ahora lo se, y lo he comprendido… Y acepto mi destino."

"Ryoga, te has convertido en un hombre, me siento orgulloso de ti, aunque nunca hemos estado juntos, siempre pude seguir tus progresos, y finalmente… Lo has hecho, ahora eres un hombre completo… Hijo, es el momento, de que los Hibiki, vuelvan a ser felices."

"Papa, ¿Volverás conmigo a Nerima?."

"No, no puedo volver, tengo una misión que cumplir, pero te prometo, que cuando llegue el día, volveremos a vernos."

"Gracias, Papa… Espero volver a verte, ahora que se que estas vivo, mantendré la esperanza, la familia Hibiki no morirá."

_Padre e hijo, se abrazaron, tras unos minutos, ambos se separaron, y finalmente continuaron con su camino…_

_Ahora, había respuestas… Había un destino, solo faltaba afrontarlo… Pensó para si mismo Ryoga…_

_Mientras regresaba por sus pasos, ahora ya sin perderse… Jamás volvería a perderse, por que el tenia las respuestas que necesitaba…_

_Y sonrió finalmente, ya no habría mas indecisión, ni inseguridad, ahora lo tenía claro, susurrando finalmente su respuesta…_

"Ukyo."

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. Cumpliendo su destino

Mis Prometidas

**Capitulo 10: Cumpliendo su destino.**

_Un mes después…_

_En Nerima habían cambiado muchas cosas, Ranma había regresado, e intento declararse a Akane definitivamente, pero ella lo rechazo, a pesar de que Ryoga no estaba, ella lo rechazo por el chico perdido, y eso le hizo enfurecerse, y decidió marcharse, pero jurando que mataría a Ryoga… Akane desde entonces, no ha hecho mas que pensar, en que habrá sido de Ryoga… Le preocupaba lo que Ranma pudiera hacer, por su parte Ranma fue directo al Ucchan, allí hablo con Ukyo, Varios días empezaron a salir juntos, la noticia sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Akane… No comprendía, por que ella había traicionado los sentimientos de Ryoga… Ukyo no le dijo nada… Días después, Mousse regreso a Nerima, junto con Akari… Shampoo desapareció ese mismo día, no dijo nada a nadie, Mousse se entristeció por la amazona, pero comprendió que realmente ella le debía apreciar algo, y el la había traicionado por Akari, pero ya el había dejado de amar a Shampoo, ahora solo tenía ojos para Akari… Ella había olvidado a Ryoga… Y Ahora ella solo pensaba en su amado Mousse…_

_Por su parte, Ryoga había caminado sin un rumbo fijo por todo Japón... Había atravesado, valles, montañas, ciudades, pueblos... Muchísimos lugares, en busca de Nerima... _

_Pero desgraciadamente para su sentido de la orientación, le llevo a China... Y de repente llego a un lugar, donde le traía miles de recuerdos dolorosos..._

"Jusenkyo."

_Ryoga se encontró con el guía rápidamente, este lucia triste, apagado... Ryoga lo noto, cuando vio a Ryoga, este quedo mudo... Ryoga se asusto, pero se acerco a el…_

"Hola, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Algo terrible ha pasado."

_Dijo el guía... Ryoga trago saliva, sintió un escalofrió..._

"Su amiga, la chica china, Shampoo ha muerto."

_Ryoga, se quedo helado ante esa frase..._

"Ella arriesgo su vida por usted, por obtener una cura para usted... Pero desgraciadamente, ella, ella murió."

_Ryoga comenzó a llorar, derramando pequeñas lagrimas..._

"Shampoo."

_Susurro..._

"¿Por qué, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?."

_Dijo el con la voz quebrada..._

"Ella solo me dio un mensaje, yo intente prevenirla, detenerla, pero no quiso hacerme caso, no pude... Ella me dijo que solo obteniendo una cura para usted, podría ser feliz, y que si debía arriesgar su vida para ello lo haría, y me pidió que si no conseguía la cura, que la perdonaras... Pero que al menos moriría en paz, contigo."

_Ryoga cayo al suelo de rodillas, derrotado, frustrado, triste, enfurecido... El había descubierto a quien amaba, pero Shampoo lo ayudo, fue una gran amiga, al igual que Akane... Le dolía en el alma, que ella estuviera muerta, y menos por el, por una estupida y maldita cura, que ya no necesitaba, o ya no quería, por que aceptaba su condicicion como P-Chan..._

_Ryoga miro con odio a los estanques... Con un odio infinito, y se levanto... Se acerco a ellos..._

"MALDITO SEA ESTE LUGAR, MALDITO SEA ESTOS ESTANQUES, Y MALDITO SEA JUSENKYO."

"POR SU CULPA ME HA HECHO PASAR POR TANTAS DESGRACIAS, TANTO DOLOR..."

_Grito el enfurecido, a punto de explotar..._

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SHI SHI HOKODAN!

_Ryoga lanzo un terrible y devastador Rugido de León, que impacto en los estanques de Jusenkyo... Fue tan potente y desvatador, que destruyo definitivamente, los estanques, devasto todo el lugar, dejando esa zona reducida a escombros, Jusenkyo ya no existía, ya nadie volvería a extra maldito, ni nadie volvería a curarse..._

_El guía quedo mudo a ver el odio de Ryoga, hacia Jusenkyo... Ryoga se marcho, sin decir nada, ni despedirse... Solo un silencio una mirada de tristeza y dolor, por su amiga..._

_Cuando Ryoga se alejo, el guía suspiro..._

"Y ahora ¿de que viviré?"

_Se pregunto así mismo..._

Dos meses después...

_Ryoga, finalmente, tras un largo viaje, lo había conseguido, estaba en Nerima..._

"_Por fin, ahora debo encontrar a Ukyo... El Ucchan."_

_Ryoga busco durante minutos el Ucchan, y tras unas veinte vueltas a la calle, dio con el... Pero estaba cerrado y era extraño por que era de día, y eso no era normal, pero cuando leyó la nota, que había en la puerta... Lo dejo aun mas helado._

"Hoy Cerrado, por Boda, 12:00 En la iglesia del centro de Nerima."

_Ryoga sintió un enorme escalofrió... No podía creerlo, Ukyo se casaba, pero ¿Con quien?... ¿Por qué?... _

_Y el chico perdido corrió, con toda su alma, con su ansia, de por una vez, no perderse y llegar a tiempo..._

_Mientras en la iglesia..._

_Ranma y Ukyo, estaban a punto de casarse, Ranma miraba sonriente a Ukyo, Ukyo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Ranma, pero algo, algo en su interior, le decía, que ella no estaba segura de esto... Pero se sentía confundida, quebrada... Dolida... _

_Los padrinos, Akari y Mousse, estaban serios, pero miraban la ceremonia... En un principio Akane, iba a haber sido la madrina, pero se negó, y no les quedo más remedio que pedírselo a Akari... Pero Akane, estaba presente en la ceremonia sentada, mirando triste a Ukyo..._

"Ukyo, no te casas por amor... Lo veo en tus ojos."

_Susurro para si misma Akane..._

_El cura siguió hablando, hasta que llego al momento crucial..._

"¿Alguien tiene un inconveniente en que las dos personas aquí reunidas, contraigan matrimonio?."

Un enorme silencio hizo lugar, durante unos segundos, pero cuando el cura iba a proseguir, un grito le interrumpió...

"SI, YO."

Grito una voz, desde el fondo, en la puerta de la iglesia, todos se voltearon sorprendidos...

Allí estaba el, el eterno chico perdido para muchos, aquel hombre, que se hacia llamar Ryoga Hibiki...

_Ukyo quedo sorprendida a ver allí a Ryoga, Akane se levanto sorprendida, dispuesta a abrazarle... _

"Lo siento, padre... Pero usted no puede continuar con esta boda."

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción inesperada de Ryoga... Este se acerco a escasos metros de donde estaban los novios, y el sacerdote..._

_Ryoga se coloco frente a Ukyo..._

"Por favor, Ukyo, debes escucharme..."

"Yo, yo, yo te amo a ti."

_Dijo Ryoga arrodillándose frente a ella, cogiendole la mano... Ranma le miro furioso, y de repente le lanzo un puñetazo a Ryoga, este de un salto lo esquivo..._

"Maldito seas cerdo asqueroso, ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en la boda de Ucchan y yo?. Primero intentaste quitarme a Akane, por dos años, y ahora me intentas quitar a Ukyo"

_Dijo Ranma en un tono cargado de odio..._

"Ranma empiezo a estar cansado de este maldito juego, Ukyo, ni Akane te pertenecen... NO SON DE TU PROPIEDAD."

"NO TE CASARAS CON UKYO... POR QUE YO LA AMO."

_Dijo Ryoga muy furioso... _

"Maldito seas Ranma, no sabes, cuanto daño me haces a mi, y a los demás."

_Dijo Ryoga, prácticamente enloquecido..._

_Ranma se arrojo violentamente contra Ryoga... Y ambos empezaron a pelear golpeándose, los invitados se apartaron de los dos contendientes... Akane corrió hacia donde estaba Ukyo..._

"ERES UN MONSTRUO."

_Le grito Ryoga a Ranma, mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro..._

"Ukyo, Ukyo debemos detener esto."

_Imploraba Akane a Ukyo, quien parecía conmocionada por la repentina aparición de Ryoga..._

_Mientras Ryoga y Ranma seguían su pelea, ahora en el exterior de la iglesia, en plena calle, todo el mundo miraba incrédulo..._

"BAKUNSAI TENKETSU"

Golpeo Ryoga el suelo, mientras Ranma a duras apenas esquivo las piedras, Ranma seguidamente intento responder a Ryoga, con su ataque...

"TENSHIN AMAGURI KEN"

_Ranma lanzo cientos de puñetazos, Ryoga cerrando los ojos, logro bloquearlos, aumentando su velocidad, deteniendo los brazos de Ranma, ante la violencia de los golpes, el suelo tembló alrededor de ellos..._

_En ese momento, llegaron Akane y Ukyo corriendo... Seguidas, de Mousse, Akari y el resto de los invitados de la boda..._

"RANMA, RYOGA... DETENEROS."

_Chillo Akane... Ranma y Akane se separaron..._

_Akane se acerco a Ryoga..._

"Ryoga, ¿Has dicho que amabas a Ukyo?"

_Ryoga, asintió con una mirada triste..._

"_Si, así es Akane... Siento lo que os hecho pasar, pero en mi viaje, me di cuenta, que la persona que amo, es a Ukyo."_

_Ukyo se acerco a Ryoga..._

"Yo, yo no se que decir... Ryoga."

"Ukyo, no digas nada... Esto es entre Ranma y yo, tengo que hacerlo por tres personas que nunca supe apreciarlas, y también por ti... Y no voy a estar dispuesto a perderte, como perdí a mis padres."

"Kurenai y Nahoko Hibiki."

_Susurro Ryoga levemente... Akane y Ukyo entendían, acaban redescubrir que Ryoga finalmente conoció a sus padres biológicos, pero guardaron silencio... Ukyo fue la primera en hablar..._

"Entonces, conociste a tu padre... Kurenai Hibiki."

"Si, y a mi madre."

"¿Tu madre?... Pero si dijo que estaba muerta."

"Ella se nos apareció a mi, y a mi padre... Nos dio las respuestas que necesitábamos, Ukyo... Gracias a ella, me di cuenta, de que te amo."

"Por eso debo acabar esto, por ti."

"Muy interesante, Cerdo... Pero patético."

_Ryoga se acerco a Ranma, emanando un aura roja de combate..._

"Llevo años, esperando esta lucha... RANMA PREPARATE PARA IRTE AL INFIERNO."

"APARTAROS."

_Grito Ryoga... Todos obedecieron... Excepto Moussse..._

_Y entonces Mousse se interpuso entre los dos oponentes..._

"Ryoga, siento todo el dolor de tu familia, pero debes aclararme una cosa... ¿Qué paso con Shampoo?... Dijiste que estaba muerta."

"Lo siento, Mousse... Shampoo murió en Jusenkyo... Ella intento conseguir una cura para mi, pero no lo logro y murió."

"Vaya, no se que decir..."

_Susurro Mousse, en un tono triste..._

"Mousse, Yo soy responsable de su muerte, y acepto mi parte, pero para ti, Ranma tu falta de humanidad, hacia ella, hacia Ukyo... hacia Akane, hacia todos los que conoces... Vas a pagar por ello."

"Ambos somos culpable, y por ello pagaras con tu destino."

_En ese instante una sonora bofetada sonó en el lugar, en el rostro de Ryoga..._

_Akari había abofeteado a Ryoga... Ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de todos... Ella comenzó a llorar, mientras le recriminaba a Ryoga su actitud..._

"RYOGA HIBIKI... TU NO ERAS ASI."

"¿Akari?."

"RYOGA, SIEMPRE TE HE ADMIRADO, Y TE HE AMADO, Y TU SIEMPRE FUISTE CONSCIENTE; PERO HACE MESES DEJE DE HACERLO... "

"PERO ME PROPUSE SER ETERNAMENTE TU AMIGA, PERO JAMAS PENSE QUE HABLARIAS ASI, DE ESA FORMA... CON ESE ODIO, Y ESE DESPRECIO A RANMA O HACIA CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA."

"POR ESO, YO NO QUIERO SER AMIGA DE UNA PERSONA, QUE ESTA CEGADA POR EL ODIO... "

_Le Chillo coléricamente, Akari a Ryoga... Este solo bajo la cabeza triste..._

Ukyo se acerco a ambos contendientes...

"Lo siento, Ryoga... Yo amo a Ranma, y le quiero a el, yo, yo realmente me enamore de ti, pero el tiempo que te fuiste, supe que jamás había dejado de amar a Ranma Saotome, no quiero dañarte mas, ni que ningún de los dos, se lastime... Por eso, si alguien debe pagar las culpas, soy yo... Lo siento."

En ese momento, Ryoga sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en miles de pedazos...

"Todo para nada."

_Susurro levemente el, algo aturdido... Nadie pudo escucharlo, solo Ukyo, quien lo miro algo asustada..._

_Akane corrió hacia donde estaba Ukyo y Ryoga... Y se interpuso entre los dos..._

"NO LA ESCUCHES."

_Le grito la chica de cabellos cortos..._

"UKYO, TU NO AMAS A RANMA... ESTAS MINTIENDO."

"Akane, yo amo a Ranma... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?."

_Akane miro fríamente a Ranma, como nunca lo había hecho..._

"Y tu Ranma Saotome, no la amas a ella... SI NO ¿Por qué TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO AQUELLA NOCHE?."

Dijo Akane entre sollozos...

"¿Qué?"

_Ryoga y Ukyo preguntaron al unísono... Ranma solo miro serio a Akane, y con la cabeza mirando al suelo, triste... _

_Ukyo miro a Ranma..._

"Ranchan, mi amor, dime que no es cierto, que solo es una broma."

"No, Ucchan, no, no es una broma... Es cierto, lo siento, no puedo mentirte mas tiempo."

_Ukyo comenzó a llorar..._

"Ya veo, entonces... Ukyo, en realidad amas a Ranma."

_Dijo Ryoga..._

"Entonces, es mejor que me vaya."

_Ryoga empezó a marcharse del lugar, caminado lentamente, con la mirada triste, perdida, abatido, y derrotado... Todo lo que había creído, se había desvanecido..._

_Akane corrió detrás de Ryoga, sujetándolo del brazo..._

"_Ryoga, por favor... No te vayas, yo, yo..."_

"Dime Akane, ahora vas a decir, ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿no?... "

_Akane miro triste al suelo..._

"Es indudable, sientes algo por el... todavía."

_Ryoga se volteo a mirar a todos los presentes..._

"Bien, yo ya no pinto nada aquí, no intentéis seguirme, por que ya no quiero saber mas de vosotros..."

"Desde hoy, ya no sois mis amigos."

_Dijo Ryoga tajantemente, todos quedaron mudos, y sorprendidos ante la frialdad de Ryoga..._

_Y finalmente Ryoga, desapareció en el horizonte... Caminando derrotado por la tristeza, y los recuerdos de unos falsos amores..._

_Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Akari, Mousse... Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, e impactados, pero todos finalmente comprendieron a Ryoga..._

_Y optaron por marcharse a sus respectivos hogares..._

_Aquel día, cambiarían muchas cosas en esa ciudad, y desde entonces, siempre ese día, seria tristemente recordado, como el final de un grupo de amistades, que mantuvieron viva esa ciudad viva, que la convertían en un lugar especial..._

_Ahora Nerima moriría en la aburrida y triste monotonía de una ciudad normal... Y aquel día, moriría para siempre el amor..._

**FIN…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**Jajaja, lo siento... Si esperabais una historia con final feliz, pero es que me parecía poco original, Ryoga había estado con todas las prometidas, lo suyo hubiera sido que hubiera acabado con Ukyo, o quizás con Akane...**

**Pero decidí, darle el toque triste al final... Para hacerla original, no tengo muy claro, si hacer un epilogo, si queréis que lo haga, decírmelo... (Ya que si hago un epilogo habrá un final un poco mas feliz)... Así que si me lo pedís, lo hago, ahora que ya he terminado esta historia, me dedicare mas de lleno hacer "Crónicas de un León" y quizás empiece a publicar otra nueva historia que comencé poco después de leer el fic "The Ranma show must go on" de Mu-Tzu Saotome... Que me inspiro a crear un fic, a base de la muerte de Ranma (Eso si no le importa a su autor que publique una historia, a base de la muerte de Ranma), ya que quizás le interese a el, seguir con esa historia... pero de todas formas, aun no lo tengo aun muy claro, si lo basaría en la muerte de Ranma, o Akane... o en la muerte de los dos... lo tendría que pensar, y cuando me decidiera, quizás lo retocara y lo publicase... Gracias a todos, por leer esta historia, y especialmente mil gracias, por los comentarios... Saludos.**

**  
Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


	11. Epilogo: Volver a Empezar

Mis Prometidas

**Epilogo: Volver a Empezar.**

_Diez años pasaron desde el día que Ryoga, se había marchado de Nerima… Muchas cosas cambiaron en todo ese tiempo… O al menos eso pensaba una joven de 28 años, que anteriormente vivió tantas y alocadas aventuras en su ciudad… Ahora aquella chica joven, era una hermosa mujer madura, que finalmente se había dejado crecer el pelo, llevándolo largo nuevamente, y había aprendido a cocinar y a nadar entre otras cosas…_

_Ella era Akane Tendo… Dueña del Dojo Tendo, ella ahora vivía sola, sus hermanas se habían casado e ido con respectivos esposos, su padre y los Saotome, se habían mudado a otro lugar, y Ranma…_

_Ranma y Akane intentaron convivir un tiempo juntos, Ukyo también lo intento con ambos, pero no pudieron, aun les quedaba la sombra del triste recuerdo del chico perdido…_

_Y decidieron separarse…_

_Ranma se fue a viajar por todo el mundo… Ukyo con el tiempo, invirtió bien su dinero, y construyo varios restaurantes por todo el país…_

Mientras que Mousse y Akari, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, finalmente ambos se instalaron en Nerima… Akane y Akari se hicieron muy amigas…

Y fue una mañana, cuando Akane y Akari estaban tranquilamente en el Dojo, charlando de sus cosas, tras varias semanas sin poder verse…

Cuando sono la puerta, Akari se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta…

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando vio a la persona que tenia frente suya, ella abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo…

"¿¿¿RYOGA?"

"Hola Akari, me alegra verte."

_Akari miraba impresionada a Ryoga, este había cambiado muchísimo, llevaba su pelo bastante largo, recogido en una coleta, pero aun seguía llevando su famosa cinta de pelo amarilla con franjas negras, en su rostro había madurado, su expresión era mas seria y mas dura, pero no tan triste, llevaba una ligera barba… Que le hacia tener un aspecto mucho mas maduro, de lo que era… Sus ropas, ahora eran muy distintas, ya que no llevaba su ropa tan destartalada, ahora llevaba unas botas negras, junto a un vaquero y una camisa azul claro, sin mangas de estilo Hawaiana…_

Akari corrió a abrazar a Ryoga, este sorprendido… Correspondió al abrazo…

"_Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver, pero aquí estas de nuevo… Es increíble."_

_Entonces se oyó un plato romperse, Akane salio corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa, allí vio a Ryoga abrazando a Akari, y esta se lanzo a sus brazos a abrazar a su viejo amigo…_

"¡¡¡RYOGA HAS VUELTO!"

"Si, Akane… He vuelto, discúlpame."

_Akari muy contenta, se soltó del abrazo, y disimuladamente se fue del Dojo Tendo, con una sonrisa…_

_Akane y Ryoga ni se percataron, ya que ambos se estaban mirando, tras unos segundos de silencio, y la suave brisa del viento resoplando…_

"Akane…Te amo."

"Yo también, Ryoga."__

Y Ambos se besaron, al contacto de sus labios, primero con un beso corto, pero después con uno más intenso… Y desde entonces, nunca más se volverían a separar…

Siempre serian el uno para el otro, Ryoga y Akane estarían juntos para siempre.

**FIN…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**Bueno lo primero, es discúlpame con todos, por que he abandonado esto, durante mucho tiempo, pero tras unas cuantas circunstancias personales, me vi incapaz de seguir, ahora he podido continuar, no se por cuanto tiempo, pero al menos lo intentare… Y espero seguir con mis historias, he escrito bastante, pero solo puedo publicar algunas cosas, he terminado finalmente esta historia, también he terminado la de "Aprendiendo Juntos" que era un Crossover de Ranma ½ y Love Hina… Y tengo en mente, empezar un nuevo fic… Así que espero, volver a la carga poco a poco… Saludos y siento el enorme retraso.**

**  
Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


	12. Interludio

Mis Prometidas

**Interludio: Diez años de la vida del chico perdido**

_En algún lugar perdido, de alguna zona, lejos de cualquier parte…_

Un joven chico, caminaba en solitario, perdido, algo desorientado… Pero en su rostro, denotaba furia y tristeza… Estaba muy dolido, por que aquellas personas, a las que el amaba, que incluso consideraba mas importantes que su propia vida, le habían traicionado y jugado con sus sentimientos…

Su corazón empezó a odiar un nombre… 

"Ukyo Kuonji."

_Ryoga maldijo ese nombre, al igual que maldijo a la otra persona que el también mas quería, antes de que su vida se arruinara por completo…_

"Akane Tendo."

_Juro que no volvería a Nerima nunca más, y que se olvidaría de ambas mujeres… Y así vivió un tiempo…_

Pasaron varios meses…

Y Ryoga llego a un templo, escondido en alguna parte del Tibet… Y allí estuvo recibiendo entrenamiento, durante dos años… Por un antiguo maestro de Artes Marciales…

Un entrenamiento muy duro e inhumano, que pocos podrían aguantar… Por un maestro mas sabio que Cologne, y mas cruel que Happosai…

Ryoga aprendió muchas cosas… Su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia se multiplicaron, aprendió bastantes trucos nuevos, pero lo más importante… El chico perdido aprendió a calmar la mente, entonces comprendió que su odio era absurdo, y que el debía estar en paz, para poder utilizar toda su fuerza…

Por primera vez… Comprendió que el odio, no le llevaría a ninguna parte…

Entonces Ryoga, por fin pudo apartar los fantasmas de Akane y Ukyo… Y el fantasma de Ranma…

Tras un tiempo…

Ryoga viajo por varios países de Asia, entre ellos China… Y un día, encontró una cura para su maldición…El recuerdo de Shampoo, cuando murió, por intentar conseguir el agua para curar a Ryoga de su maldición de Jusenkyo…

No había pasado desapercibido, y por tal acto, en alguna parte perdida de China… Nació una pequeña fuente de agua del hombre ahogado, milagrosamente Ryoga dio con ella… Y finalmente pudo curarse…

Un espíritu fue quien le facilito dicha información al chico perdido… Y entonces Ryoga supo, que Shampoo podría estar en paz y tranquila, ella había logrado su objetivo…

"Gracias Shampoo."

_Se decía el chico perdido mentalmente, todas las noches…_

Después Ryoga, cansado de Asia… Decidió viajar por un largo tiempo, por el resto de continentes… Visitando muchos países europeos y americanos… Dichos viajes, le permitieron crecer a Ryoga, tanto en mente, como persona… El chico iba madurando…

Y pasaron cinco años…

_Ryoga volvió a Japón…_

Y visito muchas ciudades, allí pudo comprobar que Ukyo había construido varios restaurantes por todo Japón…

_Tras mucho pensarlo, el decidió ir a alguno de los restaurantes de Ukyo… Y un día ambos se encontraron…_

Cerca de Okinawa…

Ukyo corrió a abrazar al chico perdido, pero este ni se inmuto apenas… Ryoga actuó algo frió con ella, la chica le imploro que le perdonara a lo que Ryoga… Finalmente la perdono, pero no volvería con ella… El ya no la amaba…

Ukyo quería que Ryoga, se quedara un tiempo con ella, quizás el tiempo necesario, para volver a conquistarlo… Pero Ryoga no acepto, y se fue al poco… Ryoga le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Akane, ni a Ranma, de su encuentro…

Y tras unos meses de entrenamiento…

_Ryoga se entero de que iba a celebrarse un importante Torneo de Artes Marciales, el chico perdido se inscribió… Y lucho muy bien, y cual fue la sorpresa…_

Cuando en la final se topo, con su mayor rival… Ranma Saotome…

_Ranma y Ryoga se sintieron felices, por saber que volverían a pelear…_

Ranma había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel chico joven, que las mujeres perseguían, ahora era un guerrero solitario, al igual que Ryoga… Que lo único que buscaba era ser el mas fuerte…

_Ambos pelearon magníficamente, ofreciendo un espectacular combate, pero nunca pudo terminarse dicha pelea, por que un huracán, interrumpió el combate… Y tuvieron que posponerlo…_

Varias horas después…

Ranma y Ryoga, celebraban juntos su encuentro tomando un par de cervezas hasta el amanecer en una playa lejana a la ciudad de donde ambos se conocieron, y pudieron celebrar que ahora eran ambos felices… Ranma le propuso a Ryoga, viajar con el, durante un tiempo…

Y ambos marcharon a Hawai…

Allí estuvieron entrenando y perfeccionando sus técnicas, lucharon juntos durante un tiempo, a veces ganaba Ranma, otras veces era Ryoga… Nunca había un ganador concreto, pero siempre, absolutamente siempre existiría esa eterna rivalidad por ser el mas fuerte…

Aquello era un lugar muy agradable y tranquilo… Y Ambos estaban cansados s de viajar, así que decidieron instalarse por un tiempo… Y no paso mucho tiempo, hasta que ambos conocieron gente, e hicieron nuevas amistades… Y no fue más de un año, cuando finalmente Ryoga encontró a otra chica, su nombre era Erika, ella era Americana… Y por un tiempo convivieron juntos, junto con Ranma, pero desgraciadamente la cosa no funciono… Ya que Erika, quería llegar mas lejos, pero Ryoga siempre fue incapaz, al final la situación se hizo muy incomoda…

Ranma convivió un tiempo con ellos, pero el decidió seguir su viaje, unos meses después…

Ryoga y Erika siguieron conviviendo juntos un tiempo, pero Erika no pudo aguantar más la situación y dejo a Ryoga, por que ella quería hacer el amor con Ryoga, y cuando finalmente iban hacerlo, inconcientemente el chico perdido dejo escapar un nombre, y Erika se sintió destrozada…

Y se fue a la mañana siguiente… Ryoga se sintió apenado por su marcha, pero entonces comprendió que por mucho que el destino, le apartara del camino, en el fondo de su corazón… La persona que mas quería, era esa chica de cortos cabellos, con un carácter tan fuerte, típica de un marimacho… Aunque para sus ojos, siempre fue una flor dulce y embriagadora…

"Akane, han pasado casi diez años, y aun no he logrado olvidarte."

_Y entonces, Ryoga tomo la decisión mas difícil e importante que jamás había tomado nunca, retomaría su antigua vida, de hace diez años… Regresaría al lugar de sus pesadillas e iría en busca de Akane…_

Y tras unas semanas de viaje, el chico perdido finalmente llego a su destino…

La ciudad de Nerima…

**FIN…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Notas del Autor:**_

**No se por que, pero sentí la necesidad de escribir este interludio, y así explicar que fue del chico perdido, durante esos diez años… Entre el capitulo final y el Epilogo, por que al final vuelve por Akane, como Ryoga perdono a Ukyo, como se hizo finalmente mas amigo de Ranma… Y todo lo de sus viajes, y por que el detalle de la camisa hawaiana… Aunque todo a modo muy resumido…**

Espero que os guste, y si ahora, ya os puedo decir, que este Fic, si que esta terminado… Espero volver a veros pronto, con otro Fic… Saludos.

**  
Fdo: Dark Ryoga.**


End file.
